


Спираль

by Deamuus, Simon_C



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deamuus/pseuds/Deamuus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: АУ в каноне, мат, ООС по желанию, пятнадцать лет назад Минато допустил ошибку в создании печати. Узумаки Наруто никогда не было в Конохе. Human!Кьюби.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Naruto Big Bang 2014](http://narufest.diary.ru/p197890800.htm).

Дерево росло под окном Какаши, сколько он себя помнил, золотистое и высокое, с чудесным весенним запахом и пушистой кроной. Одна из веток змеилась мимо окна спальни, и на неё вечно находились желающие приютиться у самого подоконника и сиротливо выстукивать Какаши из кухни, ванной комнаты или очередного романа Джирайи.

Сегодня там приютился Ямато. 

Не меньше получаса ютился, и первые минут двадцать Какаши настойчиво делал вид, что его не замечает. 

Джирайя вернулся из очередного путешествия только вчера на рассвете и не забыл привезти с собой экземпляр своей последней книги с автографом. Разумеется, Какаши было не до Ямато. 

Не выдержал он, когда за окном выразительно чихнули, а стрелки на часах начали подбираться к полудню.

— Что ты хотел? — обречённо спросил Какаши, делая на странице закладку. 

Ямато помялся, а потом приоткрыл окно и скользнул внутрь комнаты. 

— Хокаге зовёт, — сказал он.

— Что-нибудь важное? — Какаши отложил книгу и подтянул выше ткань водолазки. Ямато коротко кивнул. 

— Вашим ребятам тоже стоит подойти.

До конца романа оставалась ещё сотня чудесных страниц.

— Не успею, — сообщил Какаши тоскливо. Ямато понимающе покосился в сторону книги и неловко отвёл взгляд.

— Вам предстоит пополнение, — понизил он голос, — так что Третий просил вас поторопиться. В смысле, сильнее, чем обычно.

— Я никогда не задерживаюсь без уважительной причины, — заметил Какаши. — Тебе советую научиться тому же. 

— В смысле? 

— Ты сам сейчас никуда не задерживаешься? 

— Вы ничего не забываете, да? — облегчённо улыбнулся Ямато. 

— У меня неплохая память, и это было три года назад, не так уж давно, если задуматься. Можешь идти, не стоит опаздывать на общий сбор. 

Ямато коротко поклонился и вышел из комнаты всё так же, через окно, не забыв его за собой закрыть. Он всегда был предупредительным парнем, но в присутствии Какаши это становилось особенно заметным — Ямато совершенно терялся, сникал, на миссиях торопился уступить кровать получше, а дома — порцию мисо-рамена побольше. 

Когда-то Какаши это забавляло, теперь же ему и самому становилось периодически неловко. Но забавляло чаще. 

Книгу он осторожно устроил в сумке, на случай если выдастся удобный момент, и надел жилет. Ему предстояло отыскать собственную команду, и если с Сакурой и Саске проблем не будет, то чакры Хару в деревне не ощущалось — наверняка отправился после прошлой миссии на горячие источники, засранец, и до сих пор не вернулся. 

 

Их пополнение оказался фарфоровым, ломким мальчишкой пятнадцати лет. Взгляд у него был бесцветным, улыбка — ущербной, Какаши от неё коробило, и он чувствовал, что его команду она покоробила тоже. 

— Миссия в стране Риса, — помахал Хокаге пачкой бумаг. — С трудом нашёл вам ранг С. 

— Могу я узнать подробности? — спросил Какаши.

— Здесь обо всём сказано, — отмахнулся Хокаге. — Как только ознакомишься — можете выдвигаться. 

Страна Риса укрывалась зелёным полотном от северных границ до самого южного мыса, и не было в ней проблем, кроме вредителей. Какаши надеялся только, что их посылают не на войну с саранчой. 

— Могу я хотя бы переговорить предварительно со своей командой? 

— В полном составе, — многозначительно улыбнулся Хокаге, пыхнул трубкой, поднялся на ноги и отдал Какаши ворох документов. 

— Развлекайся. 

— Спасибо, — ответил тот непроницаемо, кожей затылка ощущая взгляд Саске. 

Ему пополнение не нравилось особенно сильно, миссия ему не нравилась тоже, и ничего забавного Какаши в этом не видел. 

— Разрешите идти?

— Идите. Миссия на две недели, не больше.

— Надеюсь, мы поладим, — сказало пополнение.

— Обязательно, — ровно ответил Хокаге, и взгляд его стал острым, внимательным. — Свободны. 

Из кабинета Какаши выходил с дурным предчувствием. Сакура хмурилась, Саске шёл молча, Хару, и в самом деле нашедшийся на источниках в окружении прелестниц ещё более юных, чем сам Хару, поглядывал на пополнение с досадой, а само оно шагало за ними следом, темноглазое и улыбчивое. Пополнение звали Саем, у него оказалось паршивое чувство юмора и напрочь отсутствующие опасения и предубеждения. По крайней мере, так Какаши показалось после его бесстыжего:

— Давно хотелось заглянуть в штаны к Учиха, — и руки, бестрепетно огладившей Саске по бедру в первую минуту их знакомства. Славно, что сразу после этого Хокаге вызвал их в свой кабинет и продолжить знакомство не удалось. 

Миссия в стране Риса обещала быть жаркой. 

— Встречаемся завтра на рассвете у главных ворот, — сказал Какаши, когда они отошли от резиденции на сотню метров и стало ясно, что без его указаний никто не собирается ни начинать разговор, ни расходиться по домам.— Поздно сегодня никто не ложится, спиртное под запретом. 

Хару тихо хмыкнул за спиной, Какаши постарался не обращать на него внимания. 

— Рекомендую всем быть вовремя. Сай, тебя тоже касается. 

— Мы можем обсудить миссию? — уточнила Сакура. 

— Все вопросы и обсуждения — завтра, — покачал головой Какаши. — Отдыхайте, пока можете. 

— Чудная идея, Какаши-сан, — улыбнулся Сай, сощурился сильнее обычного и зашагал куда-то в сторону штаба Анбу.

Какаши выдохнул, глянул мельком на своих ребят, кивнул и медленно побрёл в сторону дома. Происходящее совершенно ему не нравилось, и вряд ли оно нравилось хоть какой-нибудь части его команды. Даже бесцветный фарфоровый мальчишка Данзо вряд ли был в восторге от своего нового назначения — мало кому в деревне нравилось работать в тесной связке с Хару, Саске и Сакурой.

А Саю предстояло делать это часто в ближайшие несколько месяцев. 

Он просто пока не до конца представлял, с кем связывается.

 

Дома Какаши первым делом убедился, что щеколда на окне открыта, и принялся за ужин. Еда — дело долгое, хлопотное, особенно если нужно накормить троих голодных подростков, а подростки точно будут голодными. Сакура уже полгода сидела на диете, Саске жил один и не слишком любил готовить, а Хару дома бывал нечасто, и девочками особенно сыт не будешь.

В холодильнике нашёлся ломоть говядины и хрустящий пакет с зеленью, и Какаши даже представлял, что именно с этим нужно сделать, чтобы оно заработало вместе, и роман Джирайи оказался замечательно кстати.

Они пришли ближе к вечеру, когда до конца книги оставалось примерно страниц двадцать, а мясо уже остыло, и это было так не вовремя, что Какаши всерьёз подумывал сделать вид, что он временно оглох и ослеп. Но когда в спальне что-то разбилось, игнорировать чужое присутствие в доме стало сложно. 

— У вас там на столике стакан с водой стоял очень неудобно, — отрапортовала Сакура, ответственно собравшая все осколки.

— Аккуратнее, — вздохнул Какаши, едва успев прикрыть лицо тканью, и пошёл на кухню заваривать чай. Хару пришёл через десять минут, уверенно забарабанив в дверь и ничуть не смущаясь возможной слежки. 

— Чему я тебя учил пять лет? — потёр Какаши лоб. 

— Три года, сенсей, — ровно поправил тот и вошёл в дом. Они чинно просидели на кухне около получаса, пока Сакура разбирала документы, Хару пил свой чай, а потом её чай, а потом чай Какаши, которому в горло ничего не лезло, и только после этого Саске тоже соизволил подойти. 

— Вечер добрый, — сказал он мрачно, вступив в лужу, оставшуюся после разбитого Сакурой стакана. И только после этого Какаши молча пошёл разогревать ужин.

У него была слишком маленькая кухня для четырёх человек, и со своей командой он ладил в последнее время не слишком хорошо. Дети вырастали, набирались наглости, прибавляли в дурной силе, но умнее не становились, и Какаши в них это не нравилось, а им, должно быть, не нравилось что-нибудь в нём. 

— Ну что, готовы к общению? — спросил Какаши, когда на тарелках стало пусто.

— Этот ублюдок нам не нужен, — спокойно сказал Саске. Сакура молча кивнула. 

Ну разумеется. Этого стоило ожидать, но менее неприятным предстоящую беседу это не делало. Хару смотрел на Какаши без упрека, но обманываться этим не приходилось, в спорах он всегда становился на сторону Саске. 

— Это приказ Хокаге, — напомнил Какаши и сделал глубокий вдох. — Если бы я мог с этим что-нибудь сделать — я бы сделал. 

— Ты можешь, — ответил Саске. — Ты командир отряда, тебе стоило хотя бы открыть рот и попробовать сказать «нет». 

— Он странный парень, — хмуро подтвердила Сакура. — И наша четвёрка полностью укомплектована, мы работаем вместе три года. Для чего включать в состав пятого?

— На это есть причины, — Какаши уклончиво покачал головой. 

— Какие? Последний Учиха больше не вызывает доверия, и нужно контролировать каждый его шаг? Если Хокаге думает, что я больше не могу держать себя в руках…

— Саске, — не выдержал Какаши, — думай, пожалуйста, что и где говоришь. 

Тот глянул на него остро, но замолчал. 

Хару, до того тихо сидевший рядом с Сакурой, подтащил к себе бумаги, явно не желая вступать в разговор.

— Ты отлично знаешь, как важен ты для деревни. Тебе хотят сохранить жизнь, в этом нет ничего страшного, — мягко продолжил Какаши. — Сай прошёл специальное обучение, он сможет тебя защитить, если возникнет необходимость. Ты же и сам замечал, что в последнее время у тебя трудности с использованием шарингана. 

Саске мотнул головой и потёр лоб. 

— Это ничего не значит, — коротко ответил он.

— Безусловно, — согласился Какаши. — Для меня это не значит ничего. Но не для Хокаге. Ты очень талантлив, и ты последний носитель своего додзюцу, нельзя допустить, чтобы всё закончилось плачевно только потому, что оно у тебя нестабильно.

— Всё дело действительно в этом? — нерешительно уточнила Сакура. 

Какаши устало вздохнул.

— Не только, разумеется, — признался он. — Всё дело в том, что старейшины требуют оставить Саске здесь, в деревне, и не подвергать лишней опасности. 

— Этот Сай, — вмешался Саске, перебив, — ты знаешь какой он в деле? 

— Я знаю, что нам дали лучшего. Надеюсь, вам с Сакурой этого достаточно?

Саске фыркнул и отвернулся. То ли не поверил, то ли просто не удостоил комментария. 

— Я тут поспрашивал немного, — мирно проговорил Хару, не отрываясь от бумаг. — Он интересный парень. 

— Правда? — с недоверием спросила Сакура. 

— Правда. Только учили его вовсе не защите подопечных.

— Дети, вы растёте слишком быстро, — улыбнулся Какаши. — Что интересного есть в документах, Хару? 

— Да здесь сплошная хрень, — ответил тот разочарованно, откладывая один лист за другим. — Всё стандартно, характеристика, статистика, цифры хорошие, нужно смотреть на практике. Интересного в этих бумажках не напишут.

— Тогда мне кажется, что сейчас мы разговорами ничего не добьёмся, и гораздо важнее хорошенько отдохнуть перед миссией, а? 

— Разумеется. Сотни гектаров рисовых полей гораздо важнее всего остального, — заметил Саске с неприкрытым, режущим слух сарказмом. 

Какаши вздохнул. 

— Я сделаю что могу, обещаю, — сказал он мирно. — А сейчас давайте-ка вы разойдётесь по домам и пообещаете, что мне не придётся завтра искать Хару в каком-нибудь непристойном месте. 

Саске дёрнул плечом, но возражать больше не стал. 

— Вот и отлично, — заключил Какаши.

Они просидели вместе около получаса, перебирая документы, вручённые Третьим, и Какаши не стал говорить, что сам он успел пересмотреть их трижды и запомнил содержание наизусть. Дети растут, и пусть у них будет такая возможность — анализировать ситуацию самостоятельно, без сенсея, нравоучительно торчащего за спиной.

К тому же роман Джирайя привлекал внимание Какаши гораздо сильнее, чем досье Сая, в котором едва ли половина была правдой. Гораздо сильнее вмешательства Данзо Какаши пугал Саске с окровавленными пустыми глазницами. Шаринган всегда был опасен, в том числе для собственных носителей. Возможно, особенно для них. 

Около полуночи Какаши, наконец, смог отправить всех по домам.

А ближе к утру, перед самым рассветом, заклекотал сокол, и ясно стало, что Сай — отнюдь не самая большая из их проблем. 

 

Смех Данзо звучал как скрежет металла по металлу.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — обронил Какаши.

— К нам Акацки не придут, — безмятежно ответил Данзо. Кажется, на совете он единственный чувствовал себя уверенно. — У нас нечего брать. В Конохе нет хвостатых демонов, к лучшему это или нет. Коноха может остаться в стороне и выждать.

— Выждать чего? Окончательного разгрома Суны?

— Никто не будет её громить. Они пришли за джинчурики, они забрали джинчурики, конец истории. Это играет нам на руку, — Данзо сощурил единственный глаз. — Уравнивает Суну с нами. Не вижу причин этому препятствовать.

— Потому что ты не видишь дальше своего носа, — пробурчал Третий — его новости не порадовали. — Это начало истории, и мне не хочется видеть, чем она закончится. Мы можем вмешаться, и мы вмешаемся, это не обсуждается.

— Зачем тогда нас созвал мудрейший Хокаге? 

— Не уверен, зачем созвал тебя, — в голосе Третьего чувствовалась ответная порция яда, — а Какаши здесь затем, что эту миссию я хочу поручить его команде.

Какаши и Данзо подобрались и напряглись — оба.

— По отношению к Суне это не просто жест доброй воли, — пояснил Третий. — Это возможность продемонстрировать, что Коноха сильна и сама по себе, без заложенной в ней хвостатой бомбы, чтоб их всех черти подрали. Я намерен послать лучшую команду, а лучшая на данный момент…

— …та, в которой есть Учиха, — без улыбки закончил Какаши. — Отличный стратегический ход, но рискованный. Вы уверены?

— Ты же уверен в своей команде? — ответил Третий вопросом на вопрос. — Я доверяю твоему суждению, Какаши. Если ты считаешь, что они не готовы к миссии такого уровня — если Саске не готов — скажи об этом здесь и сейчас.

Данзо криво ухмыльнулся. Какаши промолчал.

— Вот и прекрасно, — подвёл итог Третий. — Выдвигаетесь через час. Все необходимые бумаги я подпишу. Данзо, ты хочешь сказать что-то ещё?

— Мудрейший Хокаге уже всё решил, разумеется, и его нисколько не беспокоит судьба молодого Учиха и его шарингана, последнего из двух оставшихся, а также чаяний и устремлений Орочимару, известного члена Акацки.

Третий нахмурился.

— Молодой Учиха вполне способен за себя постоять, и ради воли Огня, Данзо, я посылаю не его одного! Разумеется, он будет в большей безопасности в Конохе, под моим присмотром, но нельзя же держать его здесь вечно. И внешнеполитическая обстановка; ты должен понимать, чем скорее мы ответим на запрос, тем больше вероятность, что в случае проблем мы сможем рассчитывать на поддержку Суны. Команда номер семь на текущий момент наиболее свободна, укомплектована и готова к действию.

— Да, к вопросу о комплектации, — Данзо подошёл на шаг ближе. — Если решение окончательное, я настаиваю на присутствии моего человека на этой миссии. Дополнительная охрана молодому Учиха не помешает, будь он хоть трижды готов, о чём мы сегодня так и не услышали, — лёгкий кивок в сторону Какаши.

— Пусть идёт, — отмахнулся Третий. — Какаши, присмотришь за его адаптацией. У вас не было совместных тренировок, но если мальчик так хорош, как утверждает Данзо, проблем возникнуть не дошло.

— Есть, — кивнул Какаши и вышел.

 

* * *

 

— Давай я тебе хотя бы кружку вторую принесу, — попросил Хару, глядя на стол. Саске продолжил собирать рюкзак, не обращая на него внимания.

— Ну серьёзно, меня заебало тащить сюда одноразовую посуду. 

— Не тащи, — ответил Саске, сосредоточенно укладывая связку кунаев рядом с запасным комплектом нижнего белья. 

— Тебе жалко места на полке?

— Я сказал — нет, — отозвался Саске, выпрямляясь и поднимая рюкзак. Тот получился тяжелее обычного. 

— Блядь. Когда хочется по-человечески — с тобой нихрена не получается, — хмыкнул Хару и опёрся задницей на кухонный стол. 

— Слезь оттуда, — посоветовал Саске, относя рюкзак в прихожую. 

— А если не слезу? — спросил Хару вдогонку, но всё-таки отодвинул стул, судя по звукам, и сел нормально. — У тебя здесь, кроме подоконника, даже притулиться негде, всё на одного!

Из кухни его голос доносился глухо.

Саске включил свет и внимательно огляделся. 

Вроде бы всё необходимое он взял. 

— Опаздываем, — бросил Саске и тут же услышал грохот битой посуды. Прикрыл глаза, положил рюкзак на пол и вернулся назад. 

Его кружка лежала на полу, расколотая на две части. 

Хару держал в руках отбитую ручку.

— Уйди, — сказал Саске, подошёл ближе и наклонился, чтобы подобрать разбитое. 

— Я могу новую тебе подарить, — буркнул Хару, возвращая ему ручку. 

— Не нужно. Эту ещё можно склеить. 

— Так что там насчёт моей кружки?

Саске посмотрел на него внимательно. 

— Опаздываем, — повторил он. — Уже светает. Иди вперёд, я подойду позже. 

Хару глянул на осколки, кивнул и в самом деле ушёл, а Саске аккуратно сложил половинки кружки на стол, закрыл окно, выключил в кухне свет и, не забыв прихватить рюкзак, неторопливо направился следом. 

На место встречи он пришёл последним. 

Вся команда уже была на месте, и, удивительное дело, Какаши тоже пришёл раньше обычного. 

— Планы изменились, — бросил он. — Страна Риса отменяется. Мы идём в Суну. 

— Нашествие саранчи остановили силами местных жителей? — поинтересовался Хару с иронией. 

— Казегаке в плену у Акацки. Выдвигаемся немедленно, все подробности я расскажу, когда остановимся на ночлег. А сейчас — поторопимся, — сказал Какаши на редкость серьёзно и первым сорвался с места. 

 

Лагерем стали, когда уже стемнело, под яркими летними звёздами и полной луной. Какаши обозначил место для костра и отправил Сакуру и Саске за водой и сухими ветками, Сая же оставил при себе. Он смутно представлял, как будет за ним «присматривать», тем более что Сай на первый взгляд не требовал присмотра — вёл себя послушно и спокойно, не переспрашивал, не нарывался, больше слушал и наблюдал, чем говорил, это-то и беспокоило сильнее всего.

— Устал? — коротко спросил его Какаши, разбирая посуду. Сай сидел на корточках, перетягивая лямки на рюкзаке, тощий и с виду хрупкий, и глаза у него были — как две чёрные прорехи на бледном лице. Он пожал плечами, склонил голову набок и улыбнулся — деревянно, как маску улыбчивую натянул, подумал Какаши. Впрочем, ему помнилось, что после Анбу у многих были с этим проблемы.

— Устал, Какаши-сан, — кивнул Сай. — Мы много сегодня прошли. Но на мою боеспособность это не повлияет, можете быть спокойны.

— Я спокоен как горное озеро, — вполголоса пробормотал Какаши и чуть повысил голос: — Нам предстоит пройти ещё больше, так что постарайся сегодня отдохнуть. Мы поедим, я введу вас в курс дела, а потом сразу отбой.

Сай кивнул.

— Я уверен, вы предоставите команде всю необходимую информацию, — сказал он и тенью скользнул куда-то в темноту, оставив Какаши гадать, что это было.

Вскоре вернулся Саске — один, но с охапкой дров, и они принялись разводить костёр.

— Он мне не нравится, — сказал Саске, и Какаши очень хотел бы согласиться с ним вслух.

— Я знаю. Но поладить придётся, хотя бы и на одну эту миссию. У нас нет времени и возможности менять состав, к тому же, нам нужны все силы, а Сай очень талантлив. А тебе надо себя беречь.

И вот этого говорить не следовало, потому что Саске напрягся, как всегда, и сразу отгородился, и теперь не удастся сказать всего, что хотелось бы — а Какаши хотелось бы многое, и сказать, и повторить, и вбить в мозги накрепко, чтобы не вывалилось, потому что Учиха Саске не услышит того, что не хочет слышать. Учиха Саске слишком горд, и упрям, и зациклен на своём брате, и, возможно, действительно было не лучшей идеей направлять на миссию против Акацки именно его, но — что уж теперь поделаешь.

— У меня всё под контролем, — сказал Саске, как говорил и раньше, и Какаши чем дальше, тем меньше в это верил. — Я держу его под контролем.

— Ты слишком часто используешь шаринган, — Какаши качнул головой. — Я говорил, и говорю снова — не перетруждай его без необходимости. Не лезь на рожон, береги глаза, они у тебя единственные, в конце концов!

Саске фыркнул, сложил губы уточкой и выдохнул на ветки струйку огня — показушничество, пародия на настоящее клановое ниндзюцу. Его он тоже тренировал, потом забросил, когда выяснилось, что гораздо эффективнее работать с другой техникой. Эффективнее, но и опаснее в разы.

Какаши почти жалел, что сам направил его на этот путь — единственный, впрочем, путь удержать Саске в Конохе добровольно. Собственный Мангекё дался Какаши с трудом, ценой изматывающих тренировок, но всё-таки дался, а где прошёл один, там пройдёт и другой.

Заплатив свою цену, разумеется.

— Необходимость была всегда, и никуда не денется, — жёстко ответил Саске. — Пока всё не закончится. И то, как оно закончится, напрямую зависит от того, насколько я буду силён.

Разговор слепого с глухим, подумал Какаши с тоской. Не первый и, видимо, не последний.

К разгоревшемуся костру подтянулись остальные — Сай держался поодаль, запрокинув голову, кровь под носом уже почти засохла. Сакура, набычившись, плюхнулась на землю рядом с Саске.

— Ещё раз назовёт меня плоскогрудой стервой — урою, — пригрозила она в ответ на незаданный вопрос. Сай глянул на неё, не опуская головы, и благоразумно отсел на другую сторону.

— А просто стервой? — вежливо поинтересовался он, и Какаши пришлось разнимать их — одному, потому что кому-то всё-таки следовало заняться ужином.

Легли они поздно, встали на рассвете, позёвывая и промаргиваясь, и выступили почти сразу, и к полудню Страна Огня осталась за спиной.

 

* * *

 

Саске проснулся, по ощущениям, часа через два после отбоя. Правая глазница ныла, хоть закрывай глаза, хоть открывай — всё едино. Спать при этом хотелось ужасно, но не получалось, и это было донельзя обидно.

Саске перевернулся на другой бок и уставился в спину Какаши — тот сидел неподвижно, будто бы спал, как и все остальные, но Саске слишком хорошо его знал.

Какаши знал его не хуже.

— Не спится? — поинтересовался он и почесал спину между лопаток, как будто от взгляда Саске там припекало.

Саске промолчал и снова поёрзал, пытаясь устроить голову поудобнее.

— Глаза?

— Глаза, — наконец признал Саске. Какаши обернулся к нему, спокойно-настороженный.

— Подойди-ка, я гляну, — приказал он. Саске приподнялся на руках, качнул головой и охнул — мир перед глазами задрожал и крутанулся куда-то вбок. Саске чуть было не потерял равновесие, но вовремя ухватился за протянутую руку.

— Ерунда какая-то, — пробормотал он; язык в гортани шевелился неохотно, перед глазами всё плыло, искажая предметы. К горлу подкатил комок, и Саске мысленно попрощался с ужином, но обошлось.

— Всё… под контролем, — выдохнул он, стискивая руку Какаши.

— Я вижу, — голос Какаши доносился будто бы издалека. — Садись ровнее, вот так. Подыши. Голова болит? Тошнит?

— Немного, — сказал Саске, почти не соврав. — Голова нормально, глаза только… но вроде бы уже в норму приходит. Не буди Сакуру, она не поможет.

— Я, к сожалению, тоже. Придём в Суну, если легче не станет, покажем тебя их медикам, а до тех пор, Саске, я тебя прошу…

— Я знаю, — сказал Саске. Карусель перед глазами действительно пошла на спад. — Я помню, Какаши.

 

К полудню пришли вести из Конохи. Саске первым заметил мелькнувший в листве хвост одного из призывных псов Какаши и припустил вперёд, обгоняя Сая.

Какаши потрепал посланника за ухом, забрал у него свиток и вчитался. Лицо его чуть помрачнело.

— Что там, Какаши-сенсей? — допытывалась Сакура.

— Координаты, — Какаши махнул свитком куда-то в сторону холма. — Суна тоже не сидит сложа руки. Наш маршрут меняется, в деревню мы не заходим.

— Может, оно и к лучшему, — сказала Сакура. — Быстрее управимся, верно же?

— Почему бы и нет, — ответил за Какаши Саске и поправил протектор.

На подходе к указанному месту они разделились — Какаши придержал Саске за локоть, когда Сакура и Сай отошли прикрывать отряд с боков, и объяснил, что разделить их будет самым верным решением. Саске сомневался, что он шутил.

Чрезмерная опека раздражала, но идти оставалось всего ничего, и Саске подавил возмущение. У меня всё под контролем, напомнил он себе и украдкой потёр висок. Слабость не возвращалась, тошнота тоже, но глаза всё ещё ныли — остаточной тупой болью, это отвлекало и мешало сосредоточиться.

А за поворотом их встречали.

Саске выхватил взглядом жилеты джонинов, протекторы Суны, а потом всё вокруг затопило кроваво-красной чакрой.

Отношения Конохи с Суной всегда были тонкими, зыбкими, и Какаши предупреждал — Саске, чёрт тебя дери, будь осторожен, не лезь на рожон, Саске; Саске кивал, конечно, но к Гааре у него были свои старые счёты. Кто-то должен был объяснить Суне, что своего хвостатого ей стоит держать на поводке, если она хочет и дальше пользоваться помощью Конохи. 

Теперь же Саске смотрел на кровавый покров чакры вокруг джонинов и думал — пожалуй, с Гаарой и Суной он разберётся в другой раз. И его пугали не длинные когти, не свирепые взгляды, а то, что стоящий рядом Какаши, всегда уверенный в себе Какаши, просто отшатнулся на пару шагов назад. 

Воздух перед ними вскипал, как алая вода. 

— Удивительная встреча, — сказал один из джонинов и криво улыбнулся. 

У Саске от этой улыбки по спине зазмеились мурашки.

— Этого не может быть, — прошептал Какаши. 

— Что происходит? — потребовал объяснений Саске. Что-то определённо происходило, прямо сейчас, без его участия, и это невыносимо раздражало, всё это — ухмылка незнакомца, опасная на цвет, запах и вкус аура его спутника, страх Какаши — тоже ощутимый, густой, щекочущий спину между лопатками. Саске передёрнул плечами.

Я Учиха Саске, и я не боюсь, сказал он себе и не отвёл взгляда.

— Встреча старых знакомых, маленький Учиха.

— Он должен быть мёртв, — тихо сказал Какаши. — Хокаге был уверен, что он мёртв.

— Рад опровергнуть эти слухи, — заметил джонин. Глаза его сузились, когда Саске как бы невзначай положил руку на кунай. — Уйми мальчишку. У нас дело.

— Дело настолько срочное, что даже представиться нет времени? — бросил Саске, заступая дорогу. — Я Учиха Саске, джонин Конохи, и я жду, что ты назовёшься в ответ. Ты и твой, — он помедлил, подбирая слово, — напарник.

Джонин глядел на него с любопытством, от которого почему-то стало неловко.

— Я Учиха Саске, — повторил Саске. — Кто ты такой?

Чакра между ними, колыхаясь, взметнулась вверх языком пламени и опала.

— Наруто, — прорычал парень лет шестнадцати, ровесник Саске на вид. — Меня зовут Наруто.

— Курама, — хмыкнул второй. — И нам действительно пора идти. 

Где-то в четырехстах метрах левее мощно грохнуло. 

— Надо думать, это наше дело, — заметил джонин, и давление чакры тут же стало терпимее. 

— Гаара, — прошептал Наруто. 

— На твоём протекторе знак принадлежности к одной из деревень, — неожиданно сказал Какаши. 

— Всё правильно, Хатаке Какаши. И как шиноби, — выделил джонин, — я должен выполнить возложенную на меня миссию, а ты — должен меня пропустить.

— Казекаге — ваша миссия, — озвучил догадку Саске.

— И нам пора к ней приступить, — сказал джонин, разом растеряв свои улыбки. 

Саске напрягся, приготовившись активировать Мангекё, и неожиданно почувствовал ладонь на своём плече. 

 

— Мы здесь не для того, чтобы устраивать драку, — мирно сказал Какаши. — Нас просили о помощи, и мы обязаны её оказать. Так что, если вы позволите, наша команда хотела бы присоединиться.

Джонин — Курама, сказал себе Саске, его зовут Курама — скользнул оценивающим взглядом по их команде.

— Девчонка, два задохлика и маленький Учиха, который едва на ногах стоит — это всё, что Коноха смогла выставить нам в помощь? Хокаге, верно, со смеху покатывается. Держитесь в стороне и не суйтесь под ноги, раз уж пришли.

Саске скрипнул зубами, но ладонь на плече никуда не делась.

— Поговорим об этом потом, — сказал Какаши. — Введите нас в курс дела, и мы возьмём на себя кого-то из Акацки. Сколько их там?

— Не меньше двух, — Курама махнул рукой влево. — Судя по шуму, у них там подрывник; или, может, просто веселье полным ходом. Не люблю опаздывать на веселье.

— Не люблю опаздывать в принципе, — тут же откликнулся Какаши. — Оно как-то само получается. Впрочем, ладно, — и он протянул Кураме левую руку ладонью вверх. — Коноха пришла на помощь. Командуйте.

Курама сощурился, помедлил, затем пожал протянутую руку — Какаши еле заметно вздрогнул, но удержал и руку, и взгляд.

— Пошли уже, — сказал Курама и первым сорвался с места. За ним, долю секунды спустя, — Наруто, будто ждавший всё это время разрешения.

Какаши отпустил успевшее заныть плечо Саске и обернулся к остальным, и Саске обернулся тоже. Сакура стояла, нахмурившись, сжав руки в кулаки, Сай казался обманчиво расслабленным — или не обманчиво?

— Без глупостей, — предупредил Какаши. — Сосредоточьтесь на задании.

И будто фоном за предупреждением прозвучало: «А за этими присмотрю я сам».

 

«Этих» они нагнали парой минут позже. Первым из-за скал на мелководье вылетел Саске, подняв тучу брызг, и замер в боевой стойке метрах в пяти позади Курамы. Ближе подходить было тяжело — чакра вокруг, та самая страшная чакра бесновалась, полыхала, взвивалась столбом над головами, будто скалясь на камень, преградивший путь в пещеру. Камень был огромен, и оттого особенно разительным контрастом на нём смотрелся крохотный белый клочок печати.

— Здесь нужна нежная женская рука, — хмыкнула Сакура, остановившись рядом с ним. Она потирала костяшки пальцев, разглядывая препятствие, но в её движениях чувствовалась неуверенность: силовые техники, которые Сакура практиковала последние месяцы, ещё не вошли в её привычный арсенал.

— Это может быть ловушка, — крикнул Какаши позади них. — Просто так его убрать не получится.

— Я всё равно хочу попробовать, — упрямо мотнула головой Сакура. — А ну, разойдитесь!

— Гаара, — глухо прорычал Наруто, и алая чакра плеснула кипятком у самых ног Саске. Сакура взвизгнула от неожиданности.

— Я бы посоветовал отойти, — шепнул голос Курамы будто бы у самого уха, и Саске непроизвольно отступил на шаг.

— У вас есть план? — Какаши, судя по всему, пытался сохранять хоть видимость авторитета. — Потому что биться лбом в глухую стену — не тактика, а безумие.

Идиотизм, подумал Саске. Это называлось именно так, и никак иначе, но кем-кем, а идиотами этих двоих назвать нельзя.

— У нас есть Наруто, — отозвался Курама, полуобернувшись к Саске, и сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. — И это вся тактика, которая нам требуется.

И тогда Наруто закричал — закричал страшно, как человек, у которого по живому вырывают сердце, и воздух застонал, когда кипящий поток устремился вперёд, к этому огромному валуну, который уже не казался огромным, и разбился об него, разлетаясь на тысячи брызг. На какую-то секунду Саске, совершенно ошалевший, прикрывая рукой глаза, подумал, что ничего не изменилось, удар прошёл вхолостую; а затем валун охнул тяжело, совсем по-человечески, и осыпался в воду перед ними каменным крошевом, открывая полутёмный вход в пещеру.

Внутри вода тоже была — где-то по щиколотку, пожалуй. Саске прошёл следом за остальными, зажимая нос рукой, чтобы не надышаться каменной пыли. Облако потихоньку рассеивалось, проявляя две фигуры в плащах Акацки в дальнем конце пещеры, а за ними, там, где полагалось быть глухой стене, оказалась гигантская статуя демона, тянущая вперёд скрюченные руки.

А над ними, в колыхающейся прозрачной синеве подёргивалось тело, на вид легче пёрышка, истекая чакрой из глаз и будто бы в отчаянном крике разинутого рта.

Наруто рванулся было вперёд, но Курама придержал его за плечи, хмуря рыжие брови. Он больше не улыбался.

Зато заухмылялся Акацки с соломенной чёлкой.

— Кажется, к нам на огонёк зашёл ещё один джинчурики! Ты смотри, как мёдом им тут помазано…

— Я не джинчурики, — прохрипел Наруто, выворачиваясь из рук Курамы. — Ублюдок, что ты с ним сделал!

— Я — ровным счётом ничего, — казалось, Акацки обиделся. — Ничего смертельного. Может, чуток взорвал, я люблю это дело. Скажите, господин Сасори!

Сасори хмуро разглядывал пришедших.

— Они могут помешать, — голос у него оказался низкий и скрипучий, будто проржавевший. — А мы ещё не закончили с этим, Дейдара.

— Закончим, — Дейдара беззаботно отмахнулся, не сводя, впрочем, пристального взгляда с Наруто. — Закончим с одним, начнём с другим, прямо-таки бесперебойная подача материала! Но вы правы, тут и в самом деле куча какого-то совершенно постороннего народу. — Эй, народ! — он сложил ладони рупором. — А ну выметайтесь живо, здесь вам не ярмарка!

— Нам нужно выманить их отсюда, — негромко сказал Какаши, и Саске вздрогнул — он не услышал, как к нему подошли сзади. — Пока не стало поздно.

— Хотя бы одного, — Саске кивнул в ответ. — Но тогда нам придётся разделиться. Ты уверен, что эти… они…

— Казекаге они вреда не причинят, — хмыкнул Какаши. — А на то, как они причинят его Акацки, я бы даже полюбовался, будь у нас на это время.

— Забирайте подрывника.

На голос Курамы повернулись все, и даже Дейдара — скорчив притворно-озабоченную мину.

— Забирайте, — повторил Курама. — Только куда-нибудь подальше, чтоб под ногами не мешался. Мы тут разберёмся сами.

— Что значит «забирайте»? — возмутился Дейдара. — Господин Сасори, вы видите, как они ни в грош меня не ставят? Не ценят нынче искусство, не понимают…

Сасори раздумывал недолго.

— Проваливай, — проскрипел он. Дейдара округлил глаза.

— Господин Сасори!..

— Ещё не хватало, чтоб ты здесь всё разгромил. Двигай на улицу, и там уже твори, что захочешь. Я разберусь здесь и один.

— Вот и порешили, — подвёл итог Курама. — Встретимся позже, Коноха. И мелочь свою не забудьте.

Дейдара, прошипев что-то неразборчивое, сунул руку в наплечную сумку, а потом, разжав кулак, выпустил из него каракатицу белого цвета, величиной с голову самого Дейдары и подозрительно напоминающую по облику второго Акацки. Каракатица пробежала два метра, сверкнула красными глазами и подорвалась сама собой — Саске прикрылся рукой, а когда снова посмотрел, Дейдары перед ними уже не было.

— Йи-хха! — раздался торжествующий вопль снаружи. — А ну все сюда, я вам покажу, что значит творить на свежем воздухе!

Какаши обменялся взглядом с Курамой, кивнул, и Саске понял, что настало время действовать.

 

Чернильную птичку, посланную Саем вперёд, Дейдара смял в ладони, как сухой лист, и заулыбался во весь рот.

— Ты называешь эти почеркушки искусством, малявка? Ты ничего в этом не понимаешь!

Он парил над землей, выше деревьев, на спине большой белой птицы, одной из его глиняных тварюшек, и открыто наслаждался происходящим. Сай сосредоточенно вырисовывал в своём блокноте что-то ещё, Сакура беспомощно смотрела, задрав голову, Хару складывал печати призыва.

Какаши тоже смотрел вверх, что-то просчитывая в уме, и Саске не понравилось его выражение лица.

— Что будем делать? — спроси он, стараясь не обращать внимания на чудовищные всплески чакры позади. 

— Закончил? — повернулся Какаши к Хару вместо ответа. 

Тот укусил большой палец и молча закончил призыв. 

— Отлично, — кивнул Какаши одобрительно. — Сай, Сакура, Хару, вы остаётесь здесь, следите, чтобы наши новые знакомые не наделали глупостей. Саске, ты со мной. 

Громадная рыжая птица рядом с Хару величаво расправила крылья. 

Саске глянул на неё с сомнением. 

— Думаешь, лучше вести бой в воздухе?

— У нас нет выбора, — развёл руками Какаши. — По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока не собьём его. Постараемся сделать это как можно быстрее. Забирайся.

И Саске забрался птице на спину, крепко ухватившись за жёсткие перья. Сидеть было неудобно, к тому же такое положение ограничивало работу рук, но Саске не собирался полагаться на руки.

Какаши заскочил следом, и птица — Хару говорил, её зовут Токи — мощно оторвалась от земли. 

— Попробуем закончить с этим быстро, — повторил Какаши, перекрикивая шум ветра. — Я активирую Мангекё, а ты помоги мне сделать его неподвижным, хотя бы на несколько секунд. 

Саске только кивнул, перебирая в уме подходящие техники. С Мангекё я бы прикончил его одним ударом, подумал он, один удар, и всё было бы кончено.

Правая глазница снова заныла, да так, что Саске сморщился и потёр лицо ладонью. Какаши глянул с беспокойством, но ничего не сказал, и Саске был ему за это благодарен.

Дейдара, будто предчувствуя неладное, заметался перед ними, наворачивая круги на своём красноглазом чудовище. Левой рукой он стряхивал в воздух всякую глиняную мелочёвку, серьёзного вреда она не причиняла, но Токи приходилось лавировать, заходя на крутые повороты, и это сбивало прицел, не говоря уже о том, что нешуточно отвлекало.

Саске стиснул шею Токи коленями, быстро сложил нужные печати и выдохнул струю пламени, почти дотянувшись до противника — дотянулся бы, не рухни тот почти отвесно вниз, уходя от атаки. Мелочёвку пожечь удалось, Дейдара отделался чуть подпаленной чёлкой.

— Ой-ей-ей, — насмешливо воскликнул он, ощупывая причёску. — Так же и без волос остаться недолго!

Саске метнул в него кунай, Дейдара уклонился, хохоча, и снова взмыл вверх, и почти сразу с его руки спланировало ещё две глиняные каракатицы, каждая размером с голову Саске, и зашли с двух сторон, так что пришлось снова уйти в резкий маневр. Какаши за спиной Саске еле слышно ругнулся.

— Придержи его чем-нибудь, я не могу сосредоточиться!

Саске сцепил зубы, вжался в шею Токи, высвободив одну руку и концентрируя в ней чакру.

— Чидори Сенбон!

Он надеялся, это прозвучало достаточно угрожающе, и Дейдара оценил — не стал блокировать неизвестную технику, а ушёл от неё, сделав полный разворот, и снова нырнул вниз, почти задевая верхушки ёлок. Электрические иглы рассыпались веером, не причинив ему вреда.

— Что ты делаешь? — крикнул сзади Какаши, и Саске ответил, глядя прямо себе под ноги:

— Прыгаю.

И прыгнул.

Высоты там было прилично, да и вихляющее белое пятно, спина глиняной птицы, не внушало доверия, но Саске на это и рассчитывал. Элемент неожиданности сработал — Дейдара попытался увернуться, но слишком поздно; падая, Саске успел ухватиться за глиняный хвост и рывком его оседлать, оказавшись на одном уровне с Дейдарой. Ещё рывок — и он заломил Дейдаре руку, левую, со стороны сумки, и сосредоточился на равновесии. Дейдара в руках злобно шипел и брыкался.

Какаши, паривший на Токи высоко над ними, сориентировался быстро; отсюда ничего было не разглядеть, но пространство вокруг дрогнуло, съёживаясь, выворачиваясь наизнанку, и Дейдара заорал дурным голосом.

В голове у Саске мелькнула неуютная мысль — слишком близко, что, если Какаши промахнётся?

А потом понял — нет, не промахнётся.

И вместе с тем понял другое: пульсирующая в глиняной птице чакра сейчас вырвется наружу. Дейдара вывернул к нему шею, глаза блеснули шальным огнём.

— Сейчас будет жарко!

И тогда Саске прыгнул ещё раз, закрывая руками голову. Получилось не так удачно; при падении он ободрал локти о ветки и, кажется, сломал что-то не очень важное, но болезненное, но, по крайней мере, остался жив.

Саске поднял голову — Мангекё Какаши поглотил и взрыв, и Дейдару, и только, кружась, летели вниз обрывки плаща Акацки. Вскоре рядом с ним приземлился и Какаши.

— Живой? — осведомился он, и Саске кивнул, поднимаясь с земли. В боку стрельнуло, он скрипнул зубами, но молча пошёл следом за Какаши обратно к пещере.

 

Напряжение чакры он почувствовал ещё издалека, такое было сложно не заметить. Возможно, если бы не схватка, Саске бы ещё раньше понял, что в пещере происходит что-то не то — или как раз то, что нужно?

Краем глаза он выхватил Сакуру у тела Гаары, Хару и Сая — в качестве прикрытия, на вид всё в порядке. Повсюду валялись сломанные марионетки; много, очень много. Торчащая из воды рука, перекошенные жвалы, какое-то нагромождение металлического лома у самого входа — всё говорило о том, что Акацки не пожалел ничего, даже самых последних сил.

А потом Саске вгляделся в центр пещеры и понял, почему Акацки так поступил.

Спиной к нему стоял Наруто — и у Наруто было девять хвостов, девять длинных и полыхающих языков чакры, зрелище одновременно убийственное и завораживающее.

Так это и есть джинчурики Девятихвостого?

Напротив Наруто стоял Курама — не в стойке, просто так, будто вышел ненадолго покурить и натолкнулся на любопытное зрелище. А между ними застыло то, что, как сообразил Саске, было истинной формой этого Акацки: деревянная кукла с именным иероглифом на месте сердца.

Кукла что-то проскрипела — очень тихо, Саске не расслышал, да и слишком далеко стоял, но зато отчётливо, будто в замедленной съёмке увидел, как Наруто заносит ладонь с растопыренными пальцами, сжимая их в кулак на лету, как беснуются хвосты, как спокойно и легко улыбается Курама и как сминается дерево с нарисованным на нём иероглифом.

Удар прошёл насквозь. На какую-то секунду Наруто оказался вплотную к лицу Акацки, у Саске мелькнула мысль, что сейчас-то Сасори и выдаст свой последний финт, последнюю марионетку, что-то ещё, но Сасори ничего не сделал, просто умер, как-то даже незаметно — даже глаз не закрыл, даже шевелиться не перестал, пальцы рук ещё подрагивали, будто кто-то дёргал их за ниточки, но Саске уже понял, что всё кончено.

Наруто медленно достал руку из дыры в груди Сасори, разжал и снова сжал пальцы, глядя на них. Хвосты опали, напряжение ослабело, и Саске смог сделать вдох — кажется, первый за последние полминуты.

— Он не дышит, — внезапно сказала Сакура.

Первыми к Гааре метнулись Наруто и Какаши; Наруто застыл столбом рядом с Сакурой, Какаши пощупал пульс, потом приложил ухо к чуть приоткрытому рту.

— Продолжай, — бросил он, и Сакура снова подалась вперёд. В зеленоватом свете лечебной техники лицо Гаары казалось восковым, чёрные провалы глаз темнели на нём, как два старых ожога.

Саске не стал подходить, чтобы не мешаться. Он поискал глазами Кураму — тот изучал статую демона, потухшую, но нетронутую взрывами.

— Что это могло быть? — спросил Саске, став рядом.

Было в Кураме что-то неуютное; чакра не пугающе яростная, как у Наруто, более спокойная, но было под этим спокойствием что-то, отдававшее тёмным жаром, поток лавы, спящий под толщей земли, который не поднимется просто так, но если поднимется — не убережётся никто.

— Старая техника. Очень, очень старая. Нехорошая, — голос Курамы резал, словно клинок. — Я рад, что Шукаку им не достался, рад больше, чем ты можешь себе представить, Учиха Саске.

— Её можно уничтожить? 

Курама глянул искоса, будто сомневался, стоит ли отвечать. Но всё-таки ответил:

— Не сегодня. Но ты можешь быть спокоен, я никогда ничего не забываю, и этот раз не станет исключением. Акацки заплатят за эту затею. Это больше, чем просто преступление; личное оскорбление, сказал бы я, и спускать им этого с рук не намерен.

— Кто ты такой? — сорвалось у Саске с языка прежде, чем он успел об этом подумать.

Курама пожал плечами, и улыбка скользнула по его лицу.

— Пусть тебе никогда не придётся этого знать, Учиха Саске.

 

— Вы пойдёте с нами, — сказал Курама, когда все собрались у выхода из пещеры, готовясь выступать. — Казекаге захочет вас поблагодарить, когда очнётся.

— Это приглашение или приказ? — Какаши покачивался с носка на пятку, глядя на Кураму.

— Это совет, — ответил Курама. — И ты достаточно умён, чтобы ему последовать, не так ли?

Какаши развёл руками — мол, как тут спорить? 

Выдвинулись сразу, не медля ни минуты — Гаара был жив и, по заверениям Сакуры, более-менее стабилен, но нужды в медицинской помощи это не отменяло. Нести его доверили Саю и Хару, сперва вызвался Наруто, но до Суны ещё было далеко, неизвестно, что могло ждать за поворотом, а Наруто всё ещё оставался, по общему негласному мнению, самой значительной боевой единицей. Даже Саске, скрипя зубами, пришлось это признать — к счастью, только самому себе. Это невероятно бесило, как и невозможность в полную силу использовать техники шарингана, как и постоянное присутствие рядом этих двоих, как и вся эта дурацкая миссия. Зачем Суна направляла официальный запрос, если у Суны есть Наруто? Почему Суна не обратилась к нему и Кураме напрямую, тем более что Гааре они явно не чужие люди?

Или, возможно, у Суны были причины этого не делать?

Всю дорогу до деревни Саске молчал, приглядывался, изучал, и чем дальше, тем больше чесались руки. Какаши, видимо, почувствовал неладное, поэтому старался не оставлять его с джонинами Песка наедине — впрочем, Саске и не горел желанием. Курама его пугал, о чём Саске тоже никому бы не признался, а Наруто необъяснимо раздражал.

Перехватив однажды взгляд Хару, настороженный, колкий, Саске понял — не его одного.

 

У ворот в деревню их встречали. 

— Что это? — спросил Саске настороженно, глядя на толпу. — Какой-то праздник?

— Казекаге здесь любят, маленький Учиха, — ответил Кьюби.

Их затянуло внутрь, увлекло в разноцветном потоке сперва за ворота, в город, потом по улицам, узким и белым, как и всё здесь, от песка до солнца, до самых ворот резиденции, так не похожей на покои Хокаге, но не менее величественной. Команда Какаши притихла, глядя по сторонам большими и любопытными глазами, сам Какаши тоже смотрел во все глаза — в Суне он прежде не бывал, миссии в Стране Ветра случались, хоть и редко, но сама деревня очень не любила посторонних, так что он смотрел, и запоминал, чтобы проанализировать потом в тишине и покое, и держал в уме, если не получалось в поле зрения, Кьюби и Наруто.

С ними было сложнее всего.

 

* * *

 

Пустота наползала со всех сторон, беззвучная, давящая, неумолимая.

— Кто я? — спросил Гаара в пустоту, но никто не ответил.

Песчаный Гаара, сказал он себе мысленно. 

Меня так называли.

Гаара вспоминал. Память шевелилась с трудом, будто увязшая в песочной ловушке добыча, и имени не пришло, зато пришёл образ — стена песка, шипящего и плюющегося, стирающего в порошок маленькую белую деревню у своих ног.

Нет, не так.

Образ отмотался назад — стена песка придвинулась к деревне, выгибаясь над ней куполом, принимая на себя удар, защищая.

— Это — я, — сказал Гаара. — Я — не ты.

— Но ты — это я, — возразили сзади, откуда-то из-за плеча. Гаара обернулся, но никого не увидел.

— Покажись, — потребовал он, и сзади захихикали.

Пустота клубилась у ног. Гаара отступил ещё на шаг и пригляделся — там что-то лежало, кажется, чьё-то тело. Маленькое, хрупкое на вид, с тёмными кругами под закрытыми глазами.

— Кто это? — спросил Гаара. — Как его звали?

Сзади захохотали уже в голос, и Гаара ощутил злость. Никто не смеет смеяться над Песчаным Гаарой, это он помнил твёрдо.

Песок поднялся из пустоты по его раздражённому зову, послушно окутал покрывалом, осыпался у ног и снова взметнулся, готовый к бою.

Приказа Гаара отдать не успел.

 

— Успокойте его кто-нибудь! Быстрее, быстрее!

— Думай, что говоришь, идиот! Когда такое кому удавалось…

— За руки придержите, чёртов песок, нас же сейчас всех накроет!

Хлопнула дверь.

Гаара открыл глаза.

За мельтешением песка, привычным и успокаивающим, виднелся белый потолок комнаты — его собственной комнаты. Он узнал старый скол на стене, оставленный горшком с кашей из красной чечевицы, которую в детстве терпеть не мог — песчаный язык тогда метнул этот горшок через всю комнату, обрушив осколки, пыль со стены и кашу на голову какой-то женщины, и она выбежала из комнаты с диким воплем. Чечевицу во дворце с тех пор перестали готовить вообще.

— Очнулся? — спросил кто-то знакомым голосом, от которого щемило в груди. — Гаара? Ты меня слышишь?

Слышу, хотел сказать Гаара, но вместо слов зашёлся кашлем, и кто-то придержал ему затылок.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал тот самый голос. — Казекаге очнулся. 

Новость понесли дальше, радостно перекликаясь, и Гаара почувствовал мягкое прикосновение к ладони, и прикрыл глаза, — на секундочку, приказал он себе, не дольше, но провалился в сон раньше, чем успел сделать следующий вдох.

Пустота ему больше не снилась.

 

* * *

 

— От имени всех жителей деревни благодарю вас за оказанную помощь, — голос Темари чуть дрогнул, но она тут же взяла себя в руки. — Коноха откликнулась на наш призыв, и мы этого не забудем. Суна у вас в долгу.

Они сидели на тростниковом настиле в приёмном зале, Какаши — скрестив ноги, Темари — в сейдза, выпрямив спину и высоко держа подбородок, как примерная ученица. 

— Мы рады, что всё обернулось успешно, и рады, что это поможет укрепить отношения наших деревень. Можем ли мы засвидетельствовать наше почтение Казекаге?

Темари нахмурилась, сразу превратившись из официального представителя правящего лица в ответственную старшую сестру.

— Мой брат ещё слишком слаб, — ответила она, помедлив. — Но он примет вас, если… если вы настаиваете.

— Мы не настаиваем, — успокаивающе кивнул Какаши. — Дела могут и подождать.

Темари заметно расслабилась, даже улыбнулась — сдержанно, но тепло.

— Чувствуйте себя как дома. С Гаарой сейчас Наруто, но я скоро сменю его, и, думаю, он будет рад провести вам экскурсию по окрестностям.

Какаши очень в этом сомневался, но на всякий случай кивнул.

— Буду польщён.

Нужно было срочно отправить отчёт о миссии в Коноху, чем раньше он это сделает, тем раньше придёт ответ от Хокаге. Какаши и так знал, что он скажет, но этот вопрос он не имел права решать в одиночку. 

Какаши не мог притащить Кьюби назад в Коноху силой — не мог физически, и провоцировать конфликт с Суной, у которой, как выяснилось, было целых два хвостатых вместо одного, явно не стоило. Прямо сейчас он мог только одно — улыбаться и пытаться наладить контакт с ершистым подростком и его чудовищным опекуном. 

Какаши мог только говорить. 

Единственное, что никогда не получалось у него как следует. 

— Надеюсь, вы не против, если мы немного задержимся у вас? Ребятам нужно передохнуть, — со вздохом сказал он. 

— Конечно, — ответила Темари. — Сделаю, что смогу. 

 

Темари не соврала — она и вправду сделала, что смогла. 

Выделенная Какаши комната оказалась огромной и полупустой. Узкая кровать на одного, письменный стол и узкий оконный проём с западной стороны — здесь было темно по утрам и солнечно на закате. Обедать все обитатели этого яруса — этажами их никто не называл — спускались вниз, на самый первый ярус, в просторную комнату с несколькими столами, не широкими, но способными уместить вокруг себя пятеро человек.

— Надеюсь, вам будет комфортно, — серьёзно сказала Темари.

Какаши чесал в затылке и уже видел, что не будет. 

Его команда не горела особым желанием собираться здесь вместе. Какаши отправил отчёт в Коноху, обошёл все комнаты — узнать, как дела, и сообщить, что новости будут скоро, но пока нужно ждать, и выходило не особенно продуктивно.

— Я не хочу есть, — буркнул Хару и ушёл в тренировочный зал — о его местонахождении он вызнал в первую очередь. Сай увязался следом, непонятно зачем. Сакуры в комнате не оказалось вообще, и даже записки не нашлось — тоже куда-то сбежала. Какаши без особой надежды постучал в последнюю дверь, как и ожидалось, закрытую, но за ней послышались шаги.

— Заходи, — сказал Саске, открыв дверь. Выглядел он усталым — кажется, даже не умылся с дороги.

— Ты голоден? — спросил Какаши, присев на подоконник. Комната Саске по размеру была такой же, как и у него, но из-за двух человек казалась меньше и теснее.

— Немного, — сдержанно ответил Саске. — Я потом спущусь. Хорошо, что ты зашёл, я хотел поговорить.

— Письма от Хокаге ещё не было, — Какаши покачал головой. — Наберись терпения.

Саске бросил на него непонятный взгляд.

— Кто они такие? — прямо спросил он. — Они ведь не могут быть простыми джонинами. И ты узнал одного из них, верно?

— Верно, — признал Какаши.

Он был не готов отвечать на такие вопросы, у него самого не было ещё ответов, но нужно было сказать хоть что-то — что-то, что не дало бы повода для дальнейших расспросов. Саске и без того взвинчен, информация о Кьюби может совершенно сбить его с толку — а может подтолкнуть к необдуманным действиям.

— Я знал его давно и думал, что он мёртв. Неожиданная встреча, — ответил Какаши уклончиво и развёл руками. — О Наруто я не знаю ничего. Почему бы тебе самому не расспросить его? Вы одногодки, тебе он откроется охотнее.

Саске нахмурился и тоже подошёл к окну.

— Он странный, — сказал он, глядя на заполненную гомонящими людьми площадь внизу — даже проводив Казекаге до дверей его собственного дома, жители Суны не хотели расходиться.

— Не более странный, чем ты, — напомнил Какаши. — И я не знаю его потенциала, но он силён, непривычно силён для обычного джонина. Поэтому я и хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с ним поближе.

Саске только фыркнул.

— Пойду умоюсь, — сказал он. — Столовую найду сам, позже.

Оставаться в его комнате больше не было смысла.

Какаши плохо удавались серьёзные разговоры — особенно с Саске. Гораздо легче шли у них тренировки, освоение новых приёмов, совершенствование старых, Какаши с осторожной готовностью отвечал на любые вопросы, связанные с шаринганом, и сам спрашивал в ответ, но за пределами полигона общение сходило на нет. Ещё ребёнком Саске был замкнутым, с возрастом это усугубилось, и Какаши не знал, как подступиться к нему, чем зацепить, чем заинтересовать, помимо тренировок.

Минато бы не гордился мной как учителем, подумал Какаши, и тут же себе возразил: нет, гордился бы, конечно, это же Минато, он всегда гордился своими учениками, какие бы глупости они ни делали.

Какаши не чувствовал в себе сил повторить его педагогический подвиг.

 

Гаара приходил в себя мучительно долго.

Какаши тоже было непросто — неожиданно, после первого дня в Суне дорогие ученики проводили у него каждую свободную минуту, явно не зная, чем ещё себя занять. Саске полировал катану, Сакура лежала на единственной кровати и с интересом поглядывала на последний роман Джирайи, Хару сидел на подоконнике, ногами наружу, Сай занял стул. 

Для самого Какаши в комнате места явно не было. 

— Может быть, кто-нибудь хочет потренироваться? — время от времени предлагал он со вздохом.

Тренироваться никто не хотел. 

Саске смотрел волком — он привык, что они с Какаши на равных, привык, что с ним делятся информацией, и теперь без неё явно чувствовал себя голым. Хару заметно скучал, но он и выходил из комнаты чаще других — уже успел заловить в каком-то из углов резиденции Казекаге симпатичную девушку и явно собирался неплохо провести время в Суне. Хару был ярко-рыжий, как факел, и под пустынным солнцем его многочисленные веснушки расцвели особенно ярко, но девушкам это в нём, кажется, нравилось. По крайней мере, давали ему чаще, чем отказывали.

Какаши этого предпочёл бы не знать, но хороший наставник — проинформированный наставник. И вкус у Хару был отличный. 

Почему не уходит Сай, Какаши мог только догадываться. Его целью был Саске, он должен был находиться рядом с ним как можно чаще, но прямо сейчас Какаши было не до него.

Судя по вспышкам чакры, в резиденции Казекаге находилось как минимум две проблемы куда большего масштаба. 

Ночь дорогие ученики всё же позволили провести Какаши в одиночестве, но после завтрака снова собрались вокруг него, мешая сосредоточиться.

— Ну хотя бы сделайте вид, что кому-то здесь нужно прогуляться, — вздохнул Какаши, точно зная, что его проигнорируют. 

Ответ из Конохи всё ещё не пришёл — Хокаге наверняка был озадачен не меньше него. 

К обеду Какаши серьёзно приготовился лезть на стенку.

Спасла его Темари. 

— Казекаге очнулся, — сказала она с мягкой улыбкой, входя в его комнату. — Думаю, вы захотите с ним поговорить, так ведь?

— Разумеется, — с облегчением признался Какаши, торопливо встал с краешка кровати, который любезно выделила ему Сакура, и пошёл следом за Темари. 

 

— Оставайтесь, сколько будет нужно, — улыбнулся Гаара. Казекаге, поправил себя Какаши, но он помнил Гаару мальчишкой тринадцати лет, уже тогда смертельно ответственного и рассудительного, и невозможно было привыкнуть к мысли, что теперь этот мальчишка управляет Суной.

Темари стояла за спиной Гаары — хищное выражение лица делало её старше и строже. 

А по правую сторону от кровати замер Наруто. На этот раз он был без протектора, без Кьюби, без жилета джонина, в футболке и простых штанах, и казался лисом, в любой момент готовым к прыжку. 

— Мы бы не хотели слишком долго пользоваться вашим гостеприимством, — честно признался Какаши. 

— Вы оказали нам неоценимую услугу, — сказал Гаара. — Не отказывайтесь, прошу вас. 

О том, что Кьюби справился бы и без них, он тактично промолчал. 

— В таком случае позвольте нам остаться здесь до получения дальнейших указаний, — поклонился Какаши. 

— Разумеется, — подтвердил Гаара.

— Скажите, могу я попросить вас о ещё одной услуге?

— Говорите. 

— Не могли бы выделить нам сопровождающего на пару дней? — спросил Какаши, выразительно глядя в сторону Наруто. 

Гаара глянул на него тоже. 

Потом перевёл взгляд на Какаши. 

— Конечно, — медленно проговорил он. — Я полагаю, Наруто не будет против?

— Не будет, — резко сказал тот. 

— Вот и договорились, — утвердил Гаара. — Наруто, проводи Какаши-сана. 

— Разумеется.

Он коротко кивнул, первым развернулся и вышел.


	2. Chapter 2

Провожаться в свою комнату Какаши отказался — там как раз сейчас было полно скучающих детей.

— Может быть, ты сделаешь мне экскурсию? — предложил он.

Наруто повернулся к нему лицом, и Какаши тут же растерял слова. Всё в Наруто его обезоруживало. Он был похож на Минато, как будто тот был ему не отцом, а родным братом, одно лицо на двоих, одни глаза на двоих, только черты лица Минато были тонкими, Наруто же весь состоял из грубых ломаных линий, и это ему шло. 

Какаши ждал, что сейчас его пошлют к чёрту, но почему-то его никуда не послали. 

— Куда вы хотели сходить? — неожиданно мирно поинтересовался Наруто.

— Эм, а на что здесь можно посмотреть? — растерянно уточнил Какаши. 

— Есть оранжереи, есть бассейн. Если хотите, могу показать мастерские. 

— Мастерские? 

— Кукловоды, — пояснил Наруто с усмешкой. — Их здесь полно. Кто-то же должен заниматься обработкой дерева.

— Тебе это нравится, — понял Какаши. 

— Вроде того. Но бассейн мне нравится тоже. Иногда даже больше. Так куда вас? 

— Давай начнём с мастерских, — решил Какаши. 

Не то чтобы ему было так уж интересно смотреть на обработку дерева, но если Наруто будет рядом — почему бы и нет? По крайней мере, можно будет на него посмотреть. 

К мастерским они шли не меньше получаса — Какаши успел взмокнуть и пожалеть о своём решении, Наруто же спокойно шагал рядом, и вот ему в футболке и штанах явно было хорошо. Резиденция росла в центре деревни, от неё же в разные стороны разбегались широкие улицы, чем-то это было похоже на Коноху, но совершенно не так. Здания здесь были ниже, и большая часть помещений явно располагалась под землей. Люди здесь спасались от солнца и песка как могли.

— Жарко? — спросил Наруто, когда они подошли к неприметному зданию в конце одной из улиц.

Какаши с достоинством кивнул. 

— Внутри будет прохладнее, — пообещал Наруто.

За дверью оказалась лестница в подвал. В очень тёмный подвал, как надеялся Какаши, в подвал, в котором температура не будет выше тридцати градусов. 

Внутри и впрямь оказалось прохладнее.

Наруто щёлкнул выключателем, и внутри стало не только прохладно, но и светло, а главное, здесь были стол, стулья и бутылка с водой. Последней Какаши увлёкся настолько, что даже не заметил деревянные руки, ноги и головы на полу, он просто хотел пить. 

Наруто стоял у дверей и внимательно на него смотрел.

Бутылку он отбирать не стал, и Какаши счёл это хорошим знаком. 

Кажется, это можно было считать налаживанием контакта.

 

После мастерской, в которой Какаши позволили посидеть целых пятнадцать минут, было всё и сразу. 

— Я же должен провести вам экскурсию как полагается, — хищно улыбнулся Наруто, и, очевидно, именно её он и проводил. Вместо бассейна и оранжерей, в которых, как надеялся Какаши, будет хорошо и приятно, ему показали много всего другого. 

Сперва полигоны.

— Здесь проводятся тренировки, — небрежно сказал Наруто, пробуя ногой плотно утоптанный песок. Бутылку с водой Какаши взял с собой и теперь имел все основания называть себя предусмотрительным человеком, только вот воды внутри оказалось меньше, чем казалось вначале. 

Полигоны были пустынными и жаркими даже на вид — никого не было тут в полдень, кроме Какаши, которому решили устроить ад, и Наруто, который вообще, кажется, не знал слова «жарко». 

— Мастера марионеток занимаются обычно у себя, особенно когда модель несовершенна, и нужно постоянно что-то подкручивать и допиливать, не потащишь же все инструменты с собой сюда? К тому же, некоторые породы дерева выгорают на солнце, а почти все мастера, — Наруто усмехнулся, — придают огромное значение внешнему виду своей куклы.

— И дают им имена, — кивнул Какаши. — Как мечник любит своё оружие, протирает специальной тряпочкой и спит с ним в обнимку.

— Ну, положим, в обнимку с марионетками спит не каждый, — разумно возразил Наруто. — Но в отличие от мечника, мастер сам создает своё оружие, сидит над ним месяцами, даже годами, вкладывает в него очень много себя — именно так и произошли на свет знаменитые модели, как у бабушки Чиё. Так что кукол здесь берегут и любят, а для тренировки выделено отдельное помещение, крытое и разбитое на сектора. В полевых условиях ведь тоже надо тестировать.

— А ты любишь своих кукол? — спросил Какаши, подавив малодушное желание попроситься на экскурсию куда-нибудь, где есть крыша. — Хотя бы имена им даёшь?

Наруто покачал головой, сразу став взрослее лет на пять.

— Я не мастер, — сказал он. — У меня неплохо выходит работа с деревом, я могу сделать марионетку по образцу, пару раз придумывал собственный механизм, но это непрактично — придумывать должен человек, который будет с этим механизмом работать, тогда он сможет подогнать его под себя и свои способности так, чтобы раскрыть потенциал полностью. А я не могу сражаться марионетками, это не мой стиль. Вернее, могу, но не очень люблю.

— Твой стиль — стихийные техники? — спросил Какаши, уже зная ответ.

Наруто пожал плечами.

— Люблю ветер, — спокойно сказал он и направился дальше быстрым шагом, Какаши пришлось поторопиться, чтобы его догнать.

— Ты тренируешься где-то здесь?

Наруто фыркнул.

— А вам и правда интересно, да?

— Но это нормально, — Какаши развёл руками. — Мы познакомились вот только совсем недавно. И я хочу узнать тебя получше.

— Зачем вам это надо? — Наруто глянул на него в упор глазами Минато, и заворожённый ими, Какаши так и не смог подобрать достойного ответа.

Наруто вывел его за массивную стену — не каменную, но тоже производившую впечатление несокрушимой. Всё здесь, в Суне, было сложено из необожжённого кирпича, за исключением резиденции Казекаге да оборонительных сооружений по периметру деревни. Деревянные постройки попадались очень редко, да оно и понятно — из местных колючек дом не построишь, а импорт качественных пород обходится недёшево.

Зато, как уже выяснил Какаши, кирпичный дом отлично держал прохладу даже такими убийственно солнечными днями.

Прямо сейчас это знание не особенно помогало.

 

Номинально деревня была поделена на кварталы-квадраты, в каждом из которых высились Дома — впечатляющие по своей величине строения, внутри которых, собственно, Суна и жила своей привычной жизнью. Дом торговли, Дом восстановления — Какаши не сразу догадался, что это местная больница. Часть Домов были полностью жилыми, но даже там, чаще всего на первом-втором ярусе, можно было найти всего понемногу — и центр первой помощи, и небольшой рынок, и мастерские, и, разумеется, общие столовые. 

Из Дома в Дом вели неширокие крытые переходы, в которых стояла относительная прохлада — на взгляд Какаши, очень и очень относительная, потому что крыша была, а стен — не было. Они шли по одному из восточных кварталов деревни, из Дома солнца в Дом источника, прогулочным шагом — темп задавал Наруто, и Какаши решил бы, что это маленькая месть непонятно за что, если бы хоть на секунду поверил, что Наруто способен кому-то мстить. Солнце висело в небе, белое, раскалённое, равнодушное, на него не то что было больно смотреть — больно было даже думать, и Какаши изо всех сил старался отвлечься, хотя бы глядя по сторонам — но пейзаж не особенно менялся. Переходы-улицы Суны в массе своей были однообразны, узкие, с нависающими по обе стороны многоярусными Домами, в стенах которых почти не было настоящих окон — те, что видел Какаши, больше напоминали бойницы, чем привычные ему деревянные рамы. Наруто объяснил, что это ещё один элемент защиты от жары, и Какаши согласился, но всё равно чувствовал себя слегка неуютно — деревня как будто бы ушла в глухую оборону, людей на поверхности не попадалось чуть менее, чем совсем.

— Мне кажется, будто за мной всё время наблюдают, — полушутя пожаловался он Наруто, и тот вскинул брови.

— Разумеется, наблюдают. Но вы не переживайте, за вами всегда наблюдают, вы же чужестранец. Поживёте пару лет — может быть, привыкнете, и остальные тоже привыкнут.

— Боюсь, к паре лет я пока не готов, — вздохнул Какаши, утирая со лба пот. — А куда мы идём сейчас?

— Птичник, — сказал Наруто. — Здесь недалеко, не больше десяти миль.

— Давай не будем сегодня смотреть на птиц, — мужественно попросил Какаши, надеясь только, что прозвучало это не слишком жалко. 

Наруто посмотрел на него внимательно, и неожиданно его взгляд перестал быть колким.

— Действительно, на птиц можно и в другой раз, — согласился он мягко, сунул руки в карманы и медленно пошёл в сторону резиденции.

Какаши облегчённо вытер лоб и пошёл следом.

— Вы хороший, Какаши-сан, — проговорил вдруг Наруто, глядя прямо перед собой. 

Какаши, в целом, тоже так считал, но люди редко соглашались с ним так просто. 

— Курама сказал, вы очень нравились моему отцу. Я даже понимаю, почему, — признался он, глядя лукаво в сторону Какаши. — А теперь пойдёмте быстрее, скоро будет ужин, вам стоит к нему успеть. 

И пошёл вперёд, оставляя Какаши растерянно сминать бутылку. 

Кажется, пока он думал, что налаживает контакт, кто-то здесь уверенно налаживал контакт с ним.

Нельзя сказать, что Какаши не был этому рад. 

 

* * *

 

Суна была прекрасна. Она нравилась Саске сухой и жаркой, от крыш домов до самых глубоких подвалов.

— Давай прогуляемся, — предложил ему Хару со вздохом. Какаши сбежал из своей комнаты так, как будто за ним гнались черти, Саске в обществе Сая было неуютно, так что на прогулку он согласился, и теперь с удовольствием нежился в солнечных лучах. 

— Холоднокровное, — с усмешкой сказал Хару. 

— Не выдумывай, — фыркнул Саске, подставляя лицо небу. 

— Так куда мы пойдём? 

Саске пожал плечами — ему было всё равно, куда, лишь бы только не торчать в резиденции, которая до основания пропиталась удушающей чакрой Гаары и Наруто. К тому же взгляды Сая и в самом деле неприятно скользили по лопаткам. Хорошо, что рядом с ним Сакура, она явно не даст ему уйти из комнаты Какаши без потерь. 

Саске и без Сая было о чём подумать. 

Джонины с чакрой сильнее, чем у Гаары, Какаши, который молчал так, как будто ему есть что сказать, Акацки, которым нужны биджу — всё это были звенья одной цепочки, просто Саске нужны были недостающие. 

— Не думай слишком много, — неожиданно проговорил Хару. — Всё будет нормально. 

— Конечно, — согласился Саске с неловкой заминкой. 

Гаара очнулся, значит, всё будет нормально. 

Когда он попытался активировать шаринган после драки с Дейдарой, глаза как будто загорелись огнём, и это было уже не так хорошо, но всё равно терпимо. 

Какаши в этом признаваться не стоило — он и так вечно волнуется больше, чем надо.

 

— Какого чёрта, — произнёс Саске, открыв дверь. 

День вышел долгим — Хару был любопытен и не стеснялся добывать информацию любыми доступными способами. И это у него получалось. Он провёл Саске, кажется, по всем возможным уровням Суны, показал всё, что можно, и даже немного того, что показывать было нельзя, и прямо сейчас прохлада резиденции казалась благословенной. 

Сам Хару держался куда лучше него, он после их прогулки ещё и на свидание пошёл, кажется, а свидания Хару, особенно те, которые он назначал в постели, редко длились меньше шести часов. Иногда Саске даже завидовал — ему самому тяжело было выносить общество полузнакомых людей так долго. 

Знакомых, в общем, тоже. 

И ему после долгого дня хотелось найти в своей спальне пустую кровать, а не Какаши за письменным столом и Наруто, нависшего над его плечом. 

— Заходи, — кивнул Какаши, едва обратив на него внимание. 

— А Минато и впрямь любили в Конохе, да? — спросил Наруто задумчиво. 

Какаши поднялся из-за стола и отошёл к кровати. 

— Любили, конечно же, — ответил он со вздохом. 

— Какого чёрта здесь происходит, я спрашиваю? — зло повторил Саске, захлопывая дверь. 

— Пришёл ответ из Конохи. Дальнейшие распоряжения есть, и много. Мы здесь надолго, Саске, — Какаши потёр лоб. — По крайней мере, ты и я. Сай и Сакура завтра выдвигаются домой. 

— А мы…

— А мы с тобой злоупотребляем доверием и гостеприимством Казекаге, пока не выгонят, — он покосился в сторону Наруто. 

— Не выгонят, — заявил тот беспечно. 

— Откуда такая уверенность? — полюбопытствовал Саске. 

Наруто пожал плечами. 

— Считай это интуицией. 

Саске с удовольствием выгнал бы его из своей спальни и вытряс из Какаши, что за шоу он здесь он устроил, но Наруто опирался на край стола с таким видом, как будто ничего естественнее для него не могло быть, и нет других мест, в которых ему приятнее было бы находиться. 

Неожиданно Наруто перевёл взгляд на Саске и поморщился. 

— Я полагаю, на сегодня наша с вами экскурсия закончена? — спросил он, обращаясь к Какаши.

— Конечно, спасибо что уделил время.

— Без проблем, если будет нужно — обращайтесь. 

Наруто снова посмотрел на Саске, и в его глазах читалась отчётливая неприязнь, для которой не было ни единой объективной причины. 

— До завтра, — пообещал он Какаши, соскочил со стола и вышел из комнаты. 

— Ты ему не нравишься, — с удивлением сказал Какаши. 

— Да ты что? — уточнил Саске. — А ведь он так старается это скрыть.

Он подошёл к столу и взял с него письмо.

— Это он? Ответ Хокаге? 

— Пришёл только что, — Какаши кивнул. — Прости, но я не смог найти тебя раньше. Там всё равно ничего срочного.

— Ты не показал его мне, — медленно сказал Саске, — но ты показал его Наруто. Зачем? Тебе не кажется, что переписка с Хокаге подразумевает некоторый элемент, я не знаю, конфиденциальности?

Какаши посмотрел на него, кажется, растерянно.

— Это касается и Наруто тоже. Часть распоряжений касается его напрямую…

— И поэтому ты вот так просто взял и выложил ему всё, да?

— Не кипятись, — поднял руку Какаши. — Успокойся. Я всё тебе сейчас расскажу, у нас много времени в запасе. Мы остаёмся в Суне, я уже сказал.

— Замечательно, — как мог ядовито отозвался Саске и прошёл к ванной — больше всего сейчас хотелось вымыть из волос песок. — У нас есть какое-то задание, или это можно считать внеплановыми каникулами?

— Разумеется, у нас есть задание, — Какаши нарисовался в дверях, ожидая, когда Саске умоется. Это невыносимо раздражало. — Это сложно объяснить, но ты уже и сам должен был заметить, так ведь? От Курамы несёт чакрой хвостатого. 

Саске, помедлив, кивнул. 

— Ты не можешь этого помнить, — продолжил Какаши, — но я помню отлично. Чакра Курамы — чакра Кьюби. Не знаю, как так получилось, но теперь нам нужно выяснить, кто ещё знает о нём, кто ещё знает, что он здесь, а не в Конохе. Выясним степень утечки информации, дальше проще — просто помониторим ситуацию какое-то время, действовать будем по обстоятельствам.

— Замечательно, — повторил Саске. — Можно теперь я закроюсь изнутри?

 

Какаши действительно за ним зашёл, сразу после завтрака — Саске, по обыкновению, завтракал у себя в комнате, ценя редкие моменты уединения. Провожать Сакуру и Сая они, к счастью, пошли вдвоём; Саске был морально готов, что Наруто увяжется за ними и туда, но тот болтался где-то по своим делам. Хару уже был на месте, но на него никто не смотрел.

Сакура не плакала, но глаза её были подозрительно влажными.

— Возвращайтесь поскорее, — просительно сказала она, комкая в пальцах рукав водолазки Саске. Сай стоял поодаль, делая вид, что происходящее его не особенно интересует, но Саске чувствовал его цепкий паучий взгляд.

— Вернёмся обязательно, — ободряюще сказал Какаши.

Сакура глянула на него, как на пустое место, и снова повернулась к Саске.

— Мне очень жаль, что я не могу остаться с тобой, — прошептала она.

Саске осторожно освободил рукав от её пальцев, коснулся волос — Сакура зажмурилась и прерывисто вздохнула.

Это не совсем то, чего она от меня ждёт, подумал Саске, и сердце вдруг защемило.

— Мы вернёмся, — сказал он, поднял лицо Сакуры за подбородок и посмотрел прямо в глаза. Улыбнулся. — Не скучайте без нас.

Сакура кивнула.

— Нам пора, — подал голос Сай. — До полудня провозимся, и опять жара будет. Надо было ночью уходить, пока свежо.

— Ничего, — утешил Какаши. — В Конохе отдохнёте от солнца.

Они постояли, глядя вслед уходящим, и Саске подумал вдруг, что они уже давным-давно не расставались больше, чем на пару дней. На миссии команда шла полным составом, вне миссий деваться было особо некуда, Саске даже пытался избегать общества Сакуры, порой чересчур навязчивого, но сейчас особенно остро ощутил, что команда разделилась.

Не очень уютное чувство.

— Быстро вы, — заметила Темари, встретившая их у ворот. Саске покосился на неё неприязненно, но Темари улыбнулась, не обратив на это внимания.

— Я знаю, что вам сейчас нужно, — сообщила она таинственным тоном. — Лекарство от всех бед, лучшее снотворное, отличный повод собраться компанией.

— Тренировка? — предположил Саске, и Темари одобрительно хлопнула его по плечу.

— Вот! Я слышу настоящий боевой дух Конохи! Ну давайте же, — она рассмеялась и взмахнула своим гигантским веером. — Кому выдать немного сквознячка?

— Хорошая идея, — неожиданно согласился Саске. Ему и впрямь хотелось размяться, да и Темари казалась любопытным соперником — всегда интересно сражаться с кем-то, о чьих способностях не имеешь понятия.

А знание способностей одной из лучших шиноби Суны — об этом ему упоминали, и не раз — знание, нелишнее при любых обстоятельствах.

 

Темари оказалась отличным противником — достаточно сильным, чтобы вызывать интерес, но и не монстром с прорвой чакры, как тот же Наруто. А Саске и впрямь соскучился по настоящим тренировкам, с Какаши они больше отрабатывали элементы чидори и крайне осторожно касались шарингана, а Сакуру и Хару было сложно воспринимать всерьёз: у Хару было слишком мало чакры, а Сакура просто ничего не умела. Её техника боя «на кулаках», совсем недавняя придумка Какаши, особенно отчётливо показывала, насколько Какаши отчаялся найти в ней хоть какой-то потенциал.

— Покажи мне класс, Коноха! — крикнула ему Темари с другого конца полигона.

Поверх облегающей сетки она носила свободную белую майку, протектор обычно повязывала вокруг шеи, но сейчас сняла совсем, и в руках у неё был веер — грозное оружие, сказал ему Какаши, а Какаши обычно знал, о чём говорит.

Девчонка с веером против Учиха? Да вы издеваетесь, весело подумал Саске.

Темари раскрыла щелчком своё оружие — чёрно-белые складки распрямились, закрывая её всю, только хвостики торчали поверх — смешные, вызывающие.

— Я разберусь, — нахально заявил Хару. — Она как раз в моём вкусе.

И, несильно размахнувшись, с кажущейся небрежностью метнул кунай.

Чакры у Хару всегда было мало, он это узнал вовремя, а потому научился приспосабливаться к более сильным соперникам. Какаши нашёл к нему свой подход, сориентировав на развитие точности в ущерб мощности, и отчасти это сработало — по крайней мере, у Хару появилась в команде своя роль и зона ответственности. 

Кунай срезал на правом хвостике пару волосинок. Саске не сомневался, что Хару именно это и задумывал — переборщи он, и Темари бы не простила, а у него определённо были планы на её расположение.

— Эй, — возмутилась Темари, — разве так обращаются с девушками?

— Хочешь, я покажу, как я обращаюсь с девушками? — крикнул в ответ Хару. Саске промолчал и принял боевую стойку.

— Устоишь на ногах — поговорим об этом! — припечатала Темари и взмахнула веером — огромный, он казался тяжеленным, но она управлялась с ним так, будто держала в руках листок бумаги — или тот же веер, но раз в десять меньше.

Саске только успел расставить ноги пошире, доверившись больше интуиции, чем рассудку, как налетел порыв шквального ветра, едва не сбивший его с ног — спасла только сосредоточенная в ногах чакра. Хару повезло меньше — его унесло к самой границе полигона, где он, уцепившись за проволочную сетку, и пытался сейчас отдышаться.

Саске тоже метнул пару кунаев, в отличие от Хару, в прыжке — один из положения на земле, один из положения в воздухе. Темари отбила оба с легкостью, оставив впечатление, что могла бы отбить ещё и третий.

Что ж, проверим, решил он.

Минуты три они носились так по площадке, чередуя атаки и блоки, пока Хару приходил в себя; потом он вернулся на площадку, и они с Саске попробовали сдвоенную атаку, впрочем, всё так же безуспешную.

— Вы меня разочаровываете, мальчики!

— Припечатай ее чидори, а? — попросил Хару. — Ради меня.

Саске только отмахнулся.

Дальние атаки были бесполезны — любую из них Темари останавливала ещё на подходе, с какой бы стороны ни приближалась опасность. Чидори… могло бы сработать, подумал Саске, но для этого нужно подобраться поближе, что, опять же, представляло проблему.

Мелькнула мысль о Мангекё, но Саске сразу отмел её как дурацкую. Если без этого он ничего не может противопоставить противнику с элементарной стихийной атакой, о какой силе вообще может идти речь?

 

Впрочем, в запасе у него была ещё парочка приемов — рассчитанных скорее на отвлечение, чем на серьёзный урон, но при умелой комбинации и это могло сработать.

На условный знак Хару отреагировал своеобразно — покрутил пальцем у виска, но Саске только пожал плечами. Почему бы и нет? Блефовать таким образом можно было только в поединке с незнакомым противником, и в общем и целом Хару не производил впечатления ведущего в их связке, но Саске надеялся, что это будет на руку.

Он тряхнул головой и кинулся вперёд.

Отвлекающий маневр, не лучший из арсенала — лучший не нужен, Темари должна просто его заметить и среагировать. Саске замахнулся кунаем, но веер снова взметнулся, и воздушной волной его отбросило в сторону, точно так же, как Хару минутой назад. Жёсткие у них перекрытия, так и всю спину можно рассадить. Но неважно. Теперь — Хару.

Хару старался как мог, угрожающий вид у него получался слабовато, но Саске, полулежа у самой ограды, заметил, как Темари напряглась, о да, почувствовала, что не всё так просто. Ограниченное количество чакры не всегда означает, что атака будет слабой — в конце концов, в неё можно вложить всё и сразу, а можно иметь в рукаве козырь вроде взрывной печати, и этим переиграть расстановку сил.

Да, пусть она повнимательнее присмотрится к Хару.

Дать им схватиться, выждать момент и зайти со спины… с тем же чидори, почему бы и нет?

Темари услышала, как Саске сдвинулся с места, или, может быть, почувствовала, и звонким щелчком схлопнула веер — Хару, уже в нескольких шагах от неё, отшатнулся, прикрываясь, и правильно сделал, потому что не заблокировал бы прямую атаку, а на что способен веер в сложенном состоянии, можно было только предполагать.

— Меня не обманешь клоном твоего товарища, — сказала Темари. — Вижу тебя!

И повернулась к Саске — доли долей секунды — бросив через плечо что-то мелкое. Раздался небольшой взрыв, Хару отскочил, но устоял, и Темари, конечно же, этого уже не видела.

Веер со щелчком раскрылся снова, почему-то в другой окраске. Саске зажмурился.

— Давай, — хрипло сказал он, выставляя защиту.

И Хару дал.

 

 

* * *

 

Измотанные, потрёпанные, они ввалились в столовую все втроём и хором потребовали «еды», и расхохотались — тоже хором.

— Неплохо, — признала Темари, накладывая себе с общей сковородки какие-то овощи. — Хару, да? Я была уверена, что ты послал вперёд клона. Слишком рискованно бить самому, особенно когда бить нечем.

— Риск — благородное дело, — отмахнулся Хару. Саске фыркнул.

— У него просто не хватает чакры, чтобы создать полноценного клона. Но это тоже работает в схеме.

— А тебе и делать ничего не нужно, — съязвил Хару. — Пробежался, сделал вид, что тебе поплохело, и уполз в уголок строить коварные планы. А где элемент азарта! А если бы она не повелась?

— Я бы нашёл, чем ответить, — Саске пожал плечами. — Я согласен, комбинация не без огрехов, и работает только один раз, но я её люблю.

— Так прикольно каждый раз, когда у противника вытягивается лицо, — хихикнул Хару.

— Эй! А если бы я действительно не повелась? — возмутилась Темари.

— Мы бы импровизировали, — просто ответил Саске и тоже потянулся за порцией. — Почему бы и нет?

— Почему бы и да?

Хару захрустел салатом.

— Потому что мы команда, — важно сообщил он. — Неправда, что импровизировать можно только в одиночку.

— Но для этого нужно очень хорошо знать своего напарника. — Темари внимательно посмотрела сперва на Саске, потом на Хару, и расплылась в улыбке. 

Саске промолчал, Хару тоже как-то сразу притих.

Темари удивлённо посмотрела на них, затем смешалась и вернулась к еде.

Рагу было замечательным.

 

Следующая неделя вся прошла в тренировках — к обоюдному удовольствию, потому что Саске нравилось засыпать, не чувствуя под собой ног, от этого вообще хорошо спалось, Темари радовалась каждый раз, укладывая его на лопатки, а Хару просто развлекался. Иногда Темари сменял Канкуро; против его марионеток сражаться было в чём-то проще, а в чём-то и сложнее, а ещё его было легче вывести из себя, что тоже давало своё преимущество. Спустя несколько дней обе стороны в достаточной мере изучили друг друга, чтобы хотя бы примерно знать, чего ожидать от противника, и бои приобрели более уравновешенный характер, но менее жёсткими не стали — впрочем, Саске не жаловался. Они притерпелся и к жаре, и к непривычной еде, и к невозможности полного одиночества — в конце концов, всегда оставалась своя комната, в самых тяжёлых случаях — ванная. Труднее всего оказалось почему-то привыкнуть именно к столовым — заведения мелкого формата, вроде кафе, ресторанчиков и тех же раменных, весьма распространенных в Конохе, здесь не прижились, и чтобы поесть в одиночестве, иногда приходилось просто уходить к себе в комнату, но Темари и Канкуро зачастили в их квартал, и Саске поймал себя на том, что стал чаще спускаться в обеденный зал — оказалось, там очень удобные стулья и вежливые повара.

Его устраивало в Суне всё, кроме, пожалуй, Наруто.

 

* * *

 

Оранжевая женщина с голой грудью послала Саске воздушный поцелуй. 

— Доброе утро, — сказал Наруто, протянул руку, и женщина зазывно подмигнула, улыбаясь. 

Саске моргнул. 

— Доброе, — отозвался он заторможенно, пытаясь оторвать взгляд от футболки Наруто. 

— Ну у тебя и шмотье, — неожиданно зло сказал Хару, и Саске пришёл в себя. 

Наруто опустил ладонь и сунул руки в карманы. 

— Симпатичная девушка, правда же? — усмехнулся он криво. 

Саске неожиданно почувствовал лёгкий толчок по рёбрам.

— Пожалуй, — очнулся он, отворачиваясь. 

Наруто кивнул и прошёл мимо, в сторону резиденции Казекаге. 

— Ему многое здесь позволяют, — заметил Хару неприязненно. 

Ему и впрямь позволяли многое — если бы Саске пришёл на встречу с Хокаге в белой майке с голой проституткой на животе, вряд ли его бы допустили к аудиенции. 

Наруто же, в его простых чёрных штанах, футболке и без стандартного жилета джонина — допустят, очевидно же, без проблем. 

Саске попытался активировать шаринган и тут же почувствовал привычную боль в глазнице — Какаши был прав, ему не стоило злоупотреблять своей силой. Он чувствовал в Наруто странное, что-то похожее на двойное дно, как будто он черпал чакру одновременно из двух источников, но шаринган не давался, и проверить догадки не было никакой возможности. А Какаши, этот хитрый сукин сын, никогда не говорил больше, чем считал необходимым. 

— Пойдём, — отвернулся Саске.

— Через пару часов на полигонах будет пекло, — напомнил Хару.

— Значит, нам нужно успеть всё за эти пару часов. 

 

За пару часов они, разумеется, не успели. 

— Дьявол, — выдохнул Саске, приземляясь на ноги. 

— Тебе пора уже перестать недооценивать женщин! — крикнула Темари с противоположного конца полигона. 

— Всё-таки техники ветра просто охрененные, — азартно сказал Хару и тут же кинулся вперёд, напролом.

Темари ждала.

Саске ждал тоже — в последнее время драки без шарингана казались ему всё более притягательными. За последние три года он привык полагаться на силу, о стратегии приходилось задумываться редко, теперь же выпал подходящий случай, и Саске собирался воспользоваться им по полной программе. 

Воздух вокруг Темари задрожал. 

Хару пригнулся, исчез в дымном вихре и тут же оказался над землей — Токи нёс его в небо. 

Саске отряхнул водолазку и сложил печать. 

Темари была занята Хару и сотней его сюрикенов

— Двое на одного, а? — фыркнула она. Центр торнадо, острая, резкая, Саске почти с восторгом наблюдал за тем, как сюрикены оседают в сотнях метров от Темари, не причиняя вреда. 

Клон Саске подобрался гораздо ближе, прежде чем его коснулись воздушные вихри.

Хару заметил знак и направил Токи вверх, и секунду спустя и полигон, и Темари накрыло взрывной волной. 

Через минуту пламя закончило бушевать.

— Нихрена себе, — закашлялась Темари. 

Хару торопливо опустился на землю.

— Ты как? — спросил он встревоженно. 

Саске выбрался из-под земли и брезгливо отряхнул водолазку во второй раз.

Ему не особенно нравились земляные техники, но иногда, в редких случаях, в тактике Какаши находилось здравое зерно. 

Темари поднялась на ноги, с трудом опираясь на веер. 

— Нормально.

— Ещё раунд? — уточнил Хару, поддерживая её за локоть. 

— А ты думал, я сдалась? — оскалилась Темари. 

— Никаких больше раундов, — неожиданно услышал Саске за спиной.

— Это ещё почему? — возмутился Хару. 

— Есть дело, — мрачно сказал Канкуро. — Казекаге зовёт нас в резиденцию, Темари. 

Та немедленно подобралась.

— Мы можем пойти с вами? — спросил Саске.

Канкуро посмотрел на него с удивлением, но кивнул. 

— Конечно. Если хотите. 

Саске закрыл сумку с кунаями, накинул жилет — его он снял ещё в первые полчаса на полигоне — и повернулся к Канкуро. 

— Мы готовы. 

Недовольный взгляд Хару Саске проигнорировал. 

 

На этот раз Наруто развалился в кресле, устроив ноги на подлокотнике и болтая ими перед лицом Казекаге. Кажется, именно поэтому оранжевая женщина на его футболке грустила — может быть, она тоже серьёзно обдумывала, почему из всех парней, которые могли бы её надеть, досталась такому идиоту. 

— О, — ровно сказал Наруто, когда дверь открылась и Саске вошёл в комнату. — Давно не виделись. 

И тут же повернулся назад к Гааре. 

Саске почувствовал, что закипает, но сдержался. 

— Вы звали? — серьёзно спросил Канкуро.

— Есть информация об Акацки, — лениво ответил Наруто. 

— Откуда? — тут же влез Хару.

— Закройте дверь, для начала, — спокойно вмешался Гаара. 

— Курама знает всё, — всё так же незаинтересованно проговорил Наруто после того, как щёлкнул замок. — А я знаю всё, что знает Курама. У них нет Шукаку, без него ничего не получится, значит, они будут его искать. Через несколько дней, максимум через неделю, сюда придут Акацки. На этот раз мы должны быть к этому готовы. Так что у Конохи есть два варианта — либо драться вместе с нами, либо валить отсюда прямо сейчас. Какой вам нравится больше? — спросил Наруто, оказываясь на ногах одним плавным, текучим движением.

— Коноха будет драться, — ответил Саске. — У нас есть указания Хокаге. 

— К дьяволу указания, — нетерпеливо бросил Наруто, оказываясь почти неприлично близко и глядя Саске в глаза. — Что думаешь ты лично?

— А какого хрена ты здесь отдаёшь приказы? — взвился Хару. 

— Я не отдаю приказы. Я задаю вопросы, — поправил Наруто, не отводя взгляда. — Так что скажешь, Учиха? Что будешь делать? 

— Я ответил, — сказал Саске ровно. — И ты слишком близко. 

Гаара едва слышно вздохнул, Канкуро, кажется, перевёл дыхание. 

Наруто отвернулся и отошёл к окну, оперся ладонями на подоконник. 

— В Конохе нет биджу, — заговорил он наконец. — Это не ваша война и не ваша проблема. Но если Акацки соберут полный хвостатый комплект, это станет вашей проблемой. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что в Конохе нет биджу? — спросил Саске настороженно. 

Наруто пожал плечами. 

— Я же сказал, я знаю всё, что знает Курама. А Курама, поверь мне, знает больше тебя, — хмыкнул он. 

И Саске не выдержал. Шагнул вперёд, дёрнул его за ворот идиотской футболки и толкнул к ближайшей стене.

— Откуда у тебя такая информация, — прошипел он, забывая о том, что он в кабинете Казекаге, что здесь полно свидетелей. Саске было плевать, ему только хотелось убрать мерзкое выражение превосходства с лица Наруто, а лучше разбить ему нос, без техник, без шарингана, кулаком. 

— Отпустил, — сказал Наруто. Кажется, его губы растянулись в улыбке, но во взгляде горело бешенство, то самое, которое сжигало Саске. 

— А то что? 

— Хватит, — вдруг спокойно вмешался Гаара, и Саске пришлось вспомнить о том, что здесь они не одни. — Отойдите друг от друга. 

Саске отпустил футболку Наруто и сделал шаг назад. 

— У каждой деревни есть своя разведка, Учиха Саске. Наша работает не хуже других. Наруто, ещё одна такая выходка, и ты две недели будешь работать с генинами. 

Тот скривился и снова отвернулся назад к окну. 

— Речь идёт не о моей безопасности, — продолжил Гаара, — речь идет о безопасности всей деревни. Будет лучше, если мы обсудим всё более подробно, в присутствии вашего командира. Где Какаши-сан? 

— Я за ним послал, — вмешался Канкуро. 

— Он с Курамой, — сказал Наруто. — У них там как раз подробный личный разговор. 

Когда он повернулся, на глазах его была лёгкая дымка, как будто он не видел ни этой комнаты, ни Саске.

— Это надолго, — прошептал Наруто.

Было что-то странное в их с Курамой связи, как будто они чувствовали друг друга на расстоянии, как будто Наруто мог видеть его глазами, когда птичьим движением склонял голову набок. 

— Перестань, — оборвал его Гаара. 

Наруто сморгнул пелену с глаз и виновато улыбнулся. А Саске почувствовал, как по спине снова бегут мурашки.

 

* * *

 

Прохладнее всего оказалось в оранжереях. 

В крытых павильонах резиденции пряталось зелёное море, и оно дышало, и воздух возле него был насыщен влагой. 

Саске отыскал это место утром второго дня, а сегодня уже готов был перетащить сюда футон и ночевать, уткнувшись носом в фикус. 

Как оказалось, здесь нравилось не только ему. 

— Здравствуй, — кивнул Наруто, оседлав бортик фонтана и вглядываясь в толщу воды. 

Саске кивнул. 

— Ты быстро освоился, — заметил Наруто. 

Саске наклонился, зачерпнул горсть воды, плеснул её себе в лицо и старательно протёр взмокшую шею. 

— Как тебе Суна? — не пожелал замолчать Наруто. 

Теперь он смотрел на Саске в упор, ничуть не смущаясь своей наглости. 

— Отлично. 

— Не жарко? 

…вот это в нем и бесило Саске. Бесконечная наглость, помноженная на силу. 

Капли воды стекали под рубашку, волосы на шее стали мокрыми, и Саске тряхнул головой. Стало куда прохладнее. 

Наруто тем временем ловко соскочил с бортика фонтана, подобрал рюкзак, который Саске до этого момента не замечал, и явно собрался уходить. 

Саске держался ровно до того, как Наруто дошёл до выхода из павильона. Некоторые моменты стоило прояснить с самого начала, и затягивать дольше было глупо.

— Я тебе не нравлюсь, да?

Наруто остановился. 

— Мне нравятся люди, которым не нравлюсь я. 

— Я не совсем тебя понял, — нахмурился Саске. Даже бесконечная жара на несколько мгновений перестала иметь для него значение. 

Наруто сбросил рюкзак и обернулся к нему. 

— Курама говорит — я сенсор. Я чувствую чакру, чувствую чужое присутствие. А ещё я чувствую чужие мысли, иногда. Рядом с тобой у меня возникает ощущение, как будто кто-то пытается проделать во мне дыру. К тому же ты собираешься однажды покончить с жизнью очень изощренным самоубийством. 

Саске почувствовал, как в нем закипает злость. 

— Это не имеет с реальностью ничего общего, — сказал он, пытаясь не выказать бешенства. — Просто твои домыслы. 

Наруто пожал плечами. 

— На самом деле мне нет до тебя особого дела, — признался он. — Мы знакомы всего неделю, и плевать я хотел на твои желания, что ты делаешь со своей жизнью — твоё дело. И моё дело — то, что я делаю со своей. Поэтому сейчас я подниму рюкзак и пойду к Гааре. С тобой же находиться в одной комнате невозможно. 

— Ты не имеешь права об этом говорить, — прошипел Саске, с трудом сдерживая голос. 

— Да. Но ты сам спросил. Я просто ответил. 

— Моя смерть — это моё дело! — рявкнул Саске. 

— Да, — просто сказал Наруто. — Твоё. 

Он и в самом деле поднял рюкзак, отвернулся, собираясь уходить, и тогда у Саске потемнело в глазах. Никакого чидори, никаких техник — рука сама сжалась в кулак и замахнулась, и остановилась, только перехваченная рукой Наруто. Тот с любопытством смотрел на Саске, одной рукой держа его на расстоянии.

— Ты думаешь, что знаешь всё, — сказал Саске, стиснул зубы и выдрал руку из хватки. — Ты думаешь, что читаешь всех вокруг, как раскрытые книги, и знаешь наверняка, что будет лучше для них.

— Читаю, — кивнул Наруто. — Но не знаю, как будет лучше. Никто не знает. Но даже так можно предостеречь того, кто заблуждается, от ошибки.

— Тебе так нужно влезть человеку в голову? — огрызнулся Саске. — Людям надо позволять делать ошибки. Потому что это их ошибки! Их собственные!

— Ты дурак, — просто сказал Наруто, и тогда Саске ударил снова, и в этот раз кулак достиг цели.

Наруто в долгу не остался, и, пожалуй, Саске был этому даже рад — ничто так не раскладывает по полочкам проблемы в отношениях, как хорошая искренняя драка.

Кажется, Наруто придерживался того же мнения.

 

* * *

 

— Мне очень жаль, — официально поклонился Какаши. 

— Брось, — Кьюби махнул рукой. — Случается. 

С Какаши такого не случалось давно — никогда не случалось, если уж откровенно, его воспитанники раньше не месили кулаками джонинов дружественных деревень. 

— В любом случае, надеюсь, что с Наруто всё в порядке. 

— Как будто с ним что-то может случиться от удара в нос, — хмыкнул Кьюби. 

Какаши вздохнул. 

Они стояли на одной из галерей резиденции — случайно встретились, Какаши собирался к себе в спальню, а Кьюби разглядывал внутренний двор. В ладони у него была зажата пачка сигарет. 

Утром в этом дворике занимался Наруто — с совершенно нормальным носом и без синяков под глазами. Занимался в одиночку, молча, сосредоточенно — оттачивал элементы расенгана, техники, которую считал своей собственной. Какаши прекрасно знал, кто изобрел её, кто первым запустил в своей ладони разрушительное вращение чакры, и пусть Минато не удалось пойти дальше — он заслуживает того, чтобы считаться автором, чёрт побери, он заслуживает хотя бы того, чтобы его имя упоминалось в рамках обучения Наруто. Конечно же, никто не упоминал Минато при Наруто. Так Какаши думал первые несколько дней, а потом выяснилось — упоминали. Он знал о своём отце больше, чем можно было ожидать.

— Никогда не слышал о биджу, которые умеют принимать человеческий облик, — сказал Какаши неожиданно для себя. 

Кьюби посмотрел косо, пожал плечами и отвернулся, как будто к нему это не относилось.

— Я тоже, — буднично сказал он.

На секунду Какаши даже пожалел, что сразу взял быка за рога, но заходить издалека было и вовсе бессмысленно. За последнюю неделю он видел Кьюби не меньше десятка раз. Говорить с ним Какаши было неловко, но испепелять на месте никто и никого не собирался. С такими замашками на одном месте Кьюби долго бы не продержался, а сколько он уже живет в Суне — одному Казекаге известно. И, наверно, с такими разговорами лучше было пойти с этим к Гааре — а с другой стороны, какое отношение Гаара имеет к тому, что произошло между Кьюби и Конохой?

— И как так вышло?

— Спроси своего учителя, — здесь было бы уместно злорадство, мстительные нотки, но в голосе Кьюби, спокойном, уравновешенном, не звучало ничего похожего, как будто все эмоции, вся ярость загнанного в ловушку дикого зверя за эти годы потухли, как вчерашний костер, и только лёгкая струйка дыма напоминает о беспокойных временах.

— Ты убил его, — сказал Какаши. — Мне больше не у кого спрашивать.

— Какая жалость.

Кьюби снова скользнул по нему лишённым интереса взглядом, но Какаши успел увидеть отголосок эмоций в полуприкрытых алых глазах — угольки того самого костра, тлеющие сквозь года.

Нет, такое прошлое не отпускает.

— О чём ты хочешь поговорить, Какаши? О погоде, ужине, Конохе, Суне, Минато, маленьком Учиха? О Наруто, может быть? 

— Может быть, — коротко отозвался Какаши.

О чём можно говорить со стихийным бедствием?

— Это была не моя идея, — сказал Кьюби, когда он уже перестал надеяться на ответ, и вздохнул — негромко и устало. Рука его уже привычным Какаши жестом потянулась к карману, но замерла на полпути. — Не куришь?

— Нет, — Какаши качнул головой. 

— Хм, — неопределённо отозвался Кьюби. — Ну да неважно. Я не знаю, что тебе рассказать, а ты не знаешь, что спросить. Патовая ситуация, не находишь?

— Ты собираешься вернуться в Коноху?

Кьюби глянул удивлённо, подняв рыжие брови, и Какаши сразу ощутил неуверенность.

— С чего бы это? Меня здесь всё устраивает. Коноху, полагаю, тоже. Я думаю, нам с ней лучше какое-то время не встречаться, это пойдёт на пользу всем. Передавай Третьему Хокаге мои наилучшие пожелания.

— Как насчёт извинений?

— Не вижу, за что я должен извиняться, — бросил Курама с ноткой раздражения, и воздух дрогнул, когда от всплеска чакры пошли невидимые круги. — Ищешь виноватого — ищи в другом месте, меня же оставь в покое. И Учиха своего забери.

Какаши невесело фыркнул.

— Тебе неуютно, когда рядом ошиваются владельцы шарингана?

— Мне неуютно, когда рядом ошиваются люди, — отрезал Курама. — Крайне надоедливые существа, занятые исключительно собой и своими проблемами. Я сыт по горло тем, что вы используете нас в своих политических играх, а затем ещё и предъявляете претензии.

— Но в Конохе нет биджу, — возразил Какаши. — Мы в этом не участвуем…

Курама прожёг его взглядом — хорошо, что только взглядом, подумал Какаши, похолодев.

— Как думаешь, Какаши, будь у вас возможность удержать меня в Конохе, вы всё так же были бы вне игры?

На это ответить Какаши было нечего.

— Более того, — продолжил Курама с отвращением, — никто не знает о том, что биджу у вас больше нет, престиж деревни не пострадал. Невероятная наглость; вы умудряетесь использовать меня даже в мое отсутствие!

— Мы — это Коноха? — осторожно уточнил Какаши. — Или мы — люди?

Курама только рукой махнул.

— Но ты-то теперь тоже человек, — напомнил Какаши. — Как оно… живётся? Как чувствуется?

Курама вскинулся, будто хотел возразить, но передумал на полдороге. Вздохнул ещё раз, положил пачку сигарет в карман и криво улыбнулся, и дышать на галерее стало сразу полегче.

— Буду откровенным, неплохо. Есть свои недостатки, но в целом…

 

Уже совсем стемнело, стало сложно различать лица и очертания предметов, и погода изменилась — задул восточный ветер, сухой и резкий, а где-то за горизонтом, ещё совсем далеко отсюда, громыхнуло — но так, что Какаши и Кьюби переглянулись, не сговариваясь.

 

— Акацки нужно остановить, — сказал Курама, глядя в темноту. — Хорошо, что для этого не придётся никуда идти.

— Ты же вроде бы хотел держаться подальше от политики?

— Это касается всех биджу, не только меня и Шукаку, но меня в том числе. Кроме того, это коснулось Гаары, а значит, Наруто не останется в стороне, и я буду с ним.

— Ты так говоришь, будто это само собой разумеется, — негромко сказал Какаши. — Ты и Наруто, Наруто и ты. Как так получилось, что вы с ним оказались вместе?

— Скажем так, мы потерялись на дороге жизни, — ухмыльнулся Кьюби, и Какаши понял, что дальше спрашивать бессмысленно.

— В Конохе нет биджу, — помолчав, добавил Кьюби. — Это не ваша война.

— И не наша проблема, — кивнул Какаши. — Но мы всё равно будем драться наравне с вами.

— Разве миссия по оказанию помощи Суне ещё не окончена?

— Не в Суне одной дело, — Какаши чуть приспустил маску, вдыхая ночной воздух. Кьюби с любопытством наблюдал за ним. — Это проблема, которая может обернуться войной для всех нас, и уж тогда в стороне не останется никто. Чем раньше мы устраним эту угрозу, тем быстрее и легче вздохнут все деревни. И да, — Какаши улыбнулся, — наша миссия ещё не окончена. Я ответственный джонин, и я решаю, когда нам пора будет вернуться.

— Ты ничуть не изменился, Хатаке Какаши, — пробормотал Кьюби и потянулся, разминая суставы. — И, возможно, для Конохи это к лучшему.

 

Они постояли так ещё, до первых звёзд, потом Кьюби всё-таки ушёл, а Какаши вспомнил про письмо Джирайе, которое вот уже неделю пытался дописать, но теперь, после разговоров с Кьюби, надо было записать либо всё до последнего слова, либо ничего.

Впрочем, он всё равно не знает всей информации, не видит картины полностью.

И лучше бы ему со всем этим разобраться до того, как станет слишком поздно. 

 

После этого встретиться с Наруто у него никак получалось — тот вечно пропадал где-то, то ли в мастерских, то ли на полигонах, и Какаши никак не удавалось застать его в состоянии покоя, только в бесконечном движении.

Зато Саске теперь повсюду уныло сверкал иссиня-чёрным оттенком переносицы.

— Не попадайся мне на глаза, — со вздохом попросил Какаши.

И Саске, кажется, обиделся, но и в самом деле не попадался. 

Он не встречался с Наруто тоже — по очевидным причинам. Их двоих как будто замыкало друг на друге, стоило пересечься взглядами.

Какаши не спрашивал, что у них там случилось, взрослые уже мальчики, разберутся сами. 

Хару, как ни странно, не показывался тоже. 

Какаши делал вид, что нисколько не переживает, искал себе дело и с трудом с ним справлялся, когда находил. 

На четвёртый день к нему пришёл Наруто — в одной из своих безумных футболок и штанах оранжевого цвета, и на плече его сидел огромный ворон почему-то рыжего оттенка. 

— Финик, — гордо представил Наруто. 

И немедленно уплыл вместе с Фиником по своим делам, оставляя Какаши гадать, что это было. 

Дни шли, похожие один на другой, а потом всё снова вспыхнуло там, где Какаши не ожидал. 

 

* * *

 

Хару открыл дверь на его стук и тут же попытался закрыть — Саске вовремя подставил ногу.

— Отвали, — буркнул Хару.

Саске просто надавил сильнее, секунду они боролись, потом Хару уступил, отошёл от двери с непонятным выражением лица и скрылся в глубине комнаты.

— Ты придурок, ты это знаешь? — окликнул его Саске. В ответ что-то неразборчиво промычали.

Саске стянул обувь и прошёл босиком по отполированным каменным плитам на кухню, по-хозяйски огляделся в поисках воды, нашёл бутылку и отхлебнул прямо из горлышка.

— Ты где там запропастился?

— Ты заебал вламываться без приглашения, — сказал Хару, входя за ним в кухню в одних боксерах и с мрачным выражением лица. — Я же сказал, отвали. Я занят.

— Чем ты можешь быть занят, — отмахнулся Саске. — Или у тебя там снова девчонка?

— Я тренируюсь, — Хару бросил на него взгляд исподлобья.

— Тренируются на полигоне, — Саске вытряс из бутылки последние капли и снова оглянулся. — У тебя есть ещё вода?

— Я могу и дома, — возразил Хару, не обратив внимания на его последние слова. — Мне просто нужно сосредоточиться. Ты мешаешь.

— Тебе просто нужно поспать, — Саске пожал плечами. — И в комнате тренироваться бессмысленно, особенно тебе.

— Неправда, — хмуро возразил Хару. — На полигоне я не тренируюсь, чтоб ты знал. Это беготня за тобой и Темари по чёртовому кругу, чувствую себя хомяком в колесе. Не смешно, — тут же оборвал он смешок Саске.

— Не смешно, — согласился Саске. — Ты действительно ведёшь себя как придурок. Почему ты не сказал об этом раньше?

— Раньше? — Хару раздражённо махнул рукой. — Оно всегда так было, просто ты не соизволял замечать.

— Замечать, что ты не дотягиваешь по уровню? — удивился Саске. — Но ты действительно не дотягиваешь, и никакие тренировки не спасут, если чакры недостаточно.

Хару помолчал.

— Пошёл вон из моей комнаты, — ровно сказал он.

Какого хрена ты несёшь, хотел спросить Саске. 

— Как знаешь, — хмыкнул Саске и вышел. Дверь за ним звучно треснула об косяк.

 

С ними такое случалось не впервые, но утром Какаши почему-то подошёл и спросил:

— У вас всё нормально? 

— Нормально, — огрызнулся Саске. 

Всего лишь обычная ссора. 

Какаши окинул его недоверчивым взглядом — за последние недели две это был первый раз, когда он пришёл с ними тренироваться на полигон. 

— Ладно, думаю, разберетесь сами.

Сам Хару пришёл на полигон ближе к полудню, когда всё самое интересное уже закончилось, Темари уже сложила веер, и зачем-то подошёл Наруто — кажется, ему нужен был Какаши. Саске не обращал внимания на происходящее, он злился за то, что его вчера выгнали из комнаты, за опоздание, за то, что Хару говорит идиотские вещи, за всё разом. 

— Привет, — буркнул тот, скинул с себя ветровку, — кто-нибудь составит мне компанию? 

— Давай я? — внезапно предложил Наруто. 

— Ты надо мной смеёшься? — уточнил он. 

Наруто помотал головой. 

— У тебя просто очень интересная специализация, хочу попробовать. 

Он открыто улыбнулся. 

— Ты его по песку размажешь тонким слоем, — фыркнул Саске. — Делать больше нечего? 

— Какого ты снова начинаешь? — вскинулся Хару. 

— Саске, я думаю, всё будет нормально, — примирительно поднял ладони Какаши. 

— Да какое нормально, у них разница в чакре в сотни раз! — рявкнул Саске. — Его по всему полигону собирать будут. 

— Я отлично себя контролирую, — растерянно заметил Наруто. 

Хару пылал от ярости. 

Какаши просто потёр лоб ладонью. Когда-нибудь дорогие ученики его доведут. 

 

* * *

 

У них всё не заладилось с самого начала. 

— Вы уверены, что его нужно ставить в одну группу с Саске? — спросил Какаши. 

Хокаге заложил руки за спину.

— Я ни в чём не могу быть уверен наверняка, Какаши. Но ему нужна твёрдая рука и хорошая команда. Ты справишься. 

— Мне кажется, вы ошиблись с твёрдой рукой, — занервничал Какаши. 

Хокаге покачал головой и отвернулся, подходя к окну. Он всегда заканчивал разговоры вот так. Как будто мало было Какаши самого Саске и совершенно бездарной девочки, которую придется тащить за собой всей команде. 

 

Хару был испорченным весенним ребёнком.

У него была семья — Какаши видел его родителей, милейшие люди, обычные гражданские с минимальным уровнем чакры, они избаловали единственного сына со всей возможной любовью и заботой. 

Хару ни во что не ставил отца — немолодого уже мужчину с ровной спиной и проседью на висках, и не замечал мать. 

Какаши знал точно. Он наблюдал.

Как мог Хару, бесстыжий, едкий, с длинным и грязным языком, Хару, который плевать хотел на семью, поладить с Саске, который свою семью предпочёл бы никогда не терять?

С Хару нужно было знакомиться, узнавать его ближе, разглядывать повнимательнее — в смысле общения со сверстниками он был едва ли не проблемнее Саске, удивительно даже, что в Академии его терпели пять лет.

Какаши не стал бы. 

Он никогда не относился к детям с особой любовью.

— Какого хрена? — пробурчал Хару в день их официального знакомства, и Какаши тут же вспомнил, почему. Особенно в нежном возрасте с тринадцати до шестнадцати — дети в этот период прелестны как-то особенно остро. 

— Что конкретно? — вздохнул Какаши, прикрывая за собой дверь аудитории. Хокаге поставил условие — он должен присмотреться к Хару повнимательнее, и если после этого мнения не изменит, может быть, ему позволят сменить хотя бы третьего члена команды. 

— Да всё! Я не хочу быть в одной группе вот с этими, — высокомерно бросил Хару. 

— О, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Какаши. — Я тоже не хочу. Как жаль, что ни у кого из нас нет выбора. 

Саске надменно фыркнул с задней парты, Сакура разглядывала его восторженными глазами и явно не видела в классной комнате никого больше. 

— А вы что-то не очень похожи на джонина, — разозлился Хару, вскакивая со своего места.

Какаши окинул его внимательным взглядом и пожал плечами — сам он в возрасте тринадцати лет давно уже участвовал в полноценных боевых операциях, в отличие от самовлюбленного юного поколения. 

Юное поколение могло только орать, взмахивать руками и кукситься на уроках истории, и там ему, по-хорошему, было самое место. Сакуру Какаши никогда не допустил бы к бою, Саске следовало почаще проветривать голову, Хару — его просто должен был кто-нибудь пороть. Какаши такие методы не одобрял, насилие казалось ему крайней мерой. 

Разве что однажды, в качестве исключения. 

— Но, к счастью для меня, я всё же джонин, — мирно сказал Какаши. — И если я сочту, что вы трое непригодны для работы в команде или не готовы стать шиноби своей деревни, этой команды не будет. 

Вряд ли Хокаге позволил бы ему так просто отправить Учиха Саске назад в Академию, но такие подробности детям ни к чему. Должен же кто-то их воспитывать, в конце концов. 

— В смысле, не будет? — обратила на него внимание Сакура. 

— В смысле, вы вернётесь в Академию, а я буду работать, как и раньше, — улыбнулся Какаши. — Как вы думаете, такой вариант всех здесь устроит?

— Так нечестно! — рявкнул Хару. 

Саске промолчал — разве что взгляд стал настороженным. 

— А если не устроит, — продолжил Какаши, не обращая внимания на его вопли, — тогда рекомендую слушать то, что я говорю. Вопросы есть?

Хару мрачно засопел. 

— Мы вас слушаем, — произнес Саске серьёзно и тихо. 

— Тогда приступим, — кивнул Какаши. 

Им предстоял долгий и утомительный путь к взаимопониманию. 

 

После сезона дождей Хару становился цветным. 

— Кошмар какой, — сказал он мрачным тоном, разглядывая себя в зеркале Сакуры. Миссия в стране Волн затягивалась, солнце наливалось жаром, а Хару плавно покрывался веснушками, и только Саске дипломатично старался делать вид, что ему это неинтересно. 

— Не ржать! — буркнул Хару, когда Сакура за его спиной захихикала.

На самом деле ему даже шло. Его волосы выгорали особым образом, до жгучих рыжих оттенков, и яркая россыпь делала узкое скуластое лицо выразительнее, но сейчас Хару видел в веснушках только повод для насмешек, и старательно от этого повода избавлялся, заматываясь в запасную маску Какаши. 

— Ты ведёшь себя как ребенок, — сказал Саске, глядя на Хару спокойно. Ему и в самом деле не было особого дела до внешнего вида. 

— Ты старше меня на три недели, — флегматично бросил Хару, исследуя свой нос. 

— Иногда три недели — это даже более чем достаточно, — парировал Саске. 

Да прекратите же вы спорить, хотел сказать Какаши, но слова бы вряд ли ему помогли, а до порки за три месяца работы с командой номер семь он всё ещё не дозрел. 

Иногда Какаши подозревал в себе бездны скрытого терпения, главное — знать, где эти бездны искать. 

 

С контролем чакры у Хару тоже особо не ладилось — она у него была нестабильной, подвижной, если бы у Какаши спросили, а стоило ли Хару вообще становиться шиноби, он бы однозначно ответил — нет. Но Какаши никто не спрашивал. 

Родители Хару, те самые милейшие люди, хотели видеть своего весеннего мальчика шиноби и только шиноби, лучшим, первым, любыми способами. 

Хару с трудом держался на поверхности воды, едва выполнял технику клонирования и боялся смерти. 

Какаши тоже её боялся, живых нельзя за это винить.

— Не получается, — шипел Хару, утирая слёзы с веснушчатого носа.

Чакры у него было вдвое меньше, чем у Сакуры, и Какаши не знал, как его тренировать — ему нужны были специальные тренировки. 

Какаши ничего не мог ему предложить. 

Теперь ясным становилось, как так вышло, что он не вылетел из Академии за пять лет чудовищного поведения и невероятно низких оценок — его учеба в ней оплачивалась по высшему разряду. Хару не смог бы вылететь, даже если бы попытался, а он пытался, каждый год из этих пяти.

— Я хотел работать с деревом, — буркнул однажды он в промежутке между миссиями, в которых от него не было особого толка. — С деревом, а не с чакрой. 

Руки у него было чуткие, это Какаши заметил с первого взгляда, Хару оказался ловким мальчуганом, единственным, с чем у него не возникало трудностей, было оружие. С ним он управлялся естественно и просто. 

Его следовало бы определить в команду Гая, но у Гая уже имелся свой полный комплект, сплочённая за год работы команда, ему не нужен был мальчишка-первогодка без особенных навыков и с длинным языком. А язык всё ещё оставался длинным. 

 

Он рос как трава, гибкий и без особого присмотра, любимый семьей и очень в ней одинокий.

Может быть, поэтому Хару так легко приспосабливался под окружающие условия. 

— Иди сюда, — звал его Саске, и Хару шёл за ним как привязанный — собирать дрова для костра, тренировать рукопашный бой, купаться в ручье. 

Какаши даже не пришлось ничего особенного делать — всё случилось само собой и без его участия. 

— А я тебе говорил, — улыбнулся Хокаге, и он, как обычно, был прав. 

Сарутоби-сан почти всегда оказывался прав, когда дело касалось людей, их мотивов, поступков и прочей ерунды, в которой Какаши, как ни старался, так и не научился разбираться за тридцать лет жизни. 

Хару опустил свои колючки, Саске перестал молчать во время привалов, Сакура смотрела на происходящее ревностно, и Какаши никак не мог понять, кого к кому она ревнует. 

Сам он видел тонкую чуткую нить, которая тянулась от Саске к Хару, и стоило дёрнуть её легонько, и на другом конце всё немедленно становилось известным и понятным. 

У них был один язык на двоих. 

За три года, которые они проработали в одной команде, Какаши ни разу не видел, чтобы они ссорились по-настоящему, Саске непросто было вывести на конфликт, а Хару никогда не ставил себе такой цели. 

Три года — не самый малый срок, так почему именно сейчас?..

 

Тонкой и чуткой нити хватило одной ссоры, чтобы порваться.


	3. Chapter 3

— Пошел на хер, — спокойно сказал Хару.

— Перестань, — сказал Саске негромко. — Здесь полно людей, давай не будем.

Хару, показал ему средний палец, накинул на плечи ветровку и пошел обратно к резиденции.

Саске почувствовал себя идиотом. 

Наруто перевел взгляд с Хару на Саске и выразительно присвистнул. 

— А вот это было круто, — заметил он вслух.

— Заткнись, — с ненавистью прошептал Саске. 

Это его вина. Его чертова вина, нахрен он вечно в лезет в то, что его не касается? 

 

И тогда Саске сделал самое нелогичное из того, что мог – он снова Наруто врезал. 

— А вот это, — прошипел тот, — уже никуда не годится. 

Они покатились по песку, как разъярённые мартовские коты. Саске чувствовал себя так, как будто ему снова десять и он пытается вымесить в кровь лицо соседского мальчишки. Что чувствовал Наруто, сказать было сложно, но явно ничего хорошего.

Когда они наконец разбежались в стороны, одёргивая одежду, Саске почувствовал, что ярость ушла – а азарт остался. Вот она, целительная сила настоящей драки.

Наруто щурился на него неподалеку, тоже взъерошенный, тоже готовый продолжать – может, драку, а может, и что поинтереснее.

— Прекращайте, — вмешался Какаши, и Саске обернулся к нему одновременно с Наруто.

— Я еще не закончил, — сквозь зубы сказал он, больше для порядка.

— Ты закончил здесь и сейчас, — без улыбки сказал Какаши, и Саске понял, что спорить не нужно.

— Больше вы на территории деревни пересекаться не будете, — продолжил Какаши. – Тебе, Саске, это запрещаю я. Тебе, Наруто – я поговорю с Гаарой, если моего авторитета недостаточно…

— Достаточно, — вздохнул Наруто. Мельком глянул на Саске, вроде бы с сожалением. Саске пожал плечами в ответ.

— Я еще не закончил.

Две головы снова повернулись, и снова синхронно.

— Пересекаться вы будете только на этом полигоне, — закончил Какаши с видимым удовлетворением. – Я проконтролирую. В пределах полигона можете мутузить друг друга, сколько душа пожелает, но как только выйдете…

— Понял, — лукаво сказал Наруто, в его глазах блеснули огоньки.

Саске промолчал, но не мог сказать, что такое положение дел его не устраивало.

В конце концов, физиономия Наруто напрашивалась на его кулак как минимум раз в день.

 

И раз в день они с того дня и встречались – кулак Саске и физиономия Наруто, кулак Наруто и физиономия Саске, в разных вариациях исполнения.

 

Все началось по-настоящему на третий день их своеобразного перемирия. 

— Чёрт, — неожиданно произнёс Наруто прямо посреди драки, поворачиваясь лицом к солнцу. 

— Что такое? — буркнул Саске. 

— Сукины дети, — сказал тот вместо ответа, пригнулся и рванул вперёд, бросив позабытую ветровку. 

— Эй, Наруто! — возмутился Саске, кинувшись следом. — Какого чёрта ты делаешь?

— Они пришли, — азартно выкрикнул тот, не замедляясь. — Акацки пришли прямиком в деревню! Пришли, когда здесь Гаара, Курама, я и вы с Какаши-саном. Пришли, когда здесь отовсюду фонит чакрой двух хвостатых. Охренеть какие самоуверенные.

А сам то, хотел сказать Саске, но промолчал.

Они гнали до самой резиденции, а там их уже ждал Курама, с ухмылкой сложив руки на груди.

— Опаздываешь, — хмыкнул он.

— Наоборот, — хищно мотнул головой Наруто и оскалился. 

А Саске вдруг понял, что сейчас, наконец-то, не чувствует ни малейшего страха, в груди растекалось только сладкое предвкушение. Никакого шарингана, только он сам, любимая катана и минимум чакры. Будет круто. 

— Встретим их, как полагается? — Курама приподнял бровь, и Саске понял, что не он один здесь заведён. 

— Конечно. Ты с нами? — спросил Наруто, повернувшись к Саске. Давай же, развлечёмся как следует, конечно же, ты с нами, услышал Саске и почувствовал, как на его лице отражается тот же азартный оскал. 

Если взять одного из Акацки живым, он выудит из него всё, до последней капли, достанет всю информацию и узнает, где и как можно найти Итачи. 

— С вами, — сказал Саске. — Конечно же, я с вами. 

 

— Будет непросто, — песок окружал Гаару, беспокойный, готовый защитить его в любой момент. 

— Будет, — подтвердил Курама. — Дейдара бесполезный мальчишка, а вот его напарник пятнадцать лет назад пытался уничтожить мной Коноху. 

— Разве вы сами этого не хотели? — не удержался Саске. 

— Не люблю, когда меня используют. 

— Справедливо.

— То есть у одного из противников есть шаринган, — заключил Какаши. — Вот зачем нужны мы с Саске. 

— Да, — сказал Курама. Достал из кармана пачку сигарет, повертел и положил обратно. — Нужен шаринган. Мангекё. В идеале два, но и один лучше, чем ничего, — он со значением посмотрел на Саске. 

— Нельзя пускать их в деревню, — тихо утвердил Гаара. 

— Мы не пустим, — твёрдо ответил Наруто. — Пойдём навстречу. И ты останешься здесь, — он серьёзно посмотрел на Гаару. — Казекаге должен быть здесь, под защитой охраны. 

— Это я должен их защищать.

— Сейчас в любом случае нет смысла спорить, — пожал плечами Курама. — Им нужен Шукаку, всё будет паршиво, если они его получат, а значит, тебе нельзя идти, так или иначе. Мы справимся сами.

— Что насчёт нас? — серьёзно спросил Хару. 

— Тебе там в любом случае будет не место, — ответил Какаши вместо Курамы. 

— Пойдём вчетвером, — кивнул Наруто. — Саске с Какаши-саном возьмут на себя засранца в маске, мы с Курамой — Дейдару. Гаара, если что-то случится, не вздумай отправлять подмогу. Справимся сами. 

— Какое расстояние до цели? — уточнил Гаара. 

Наруто прикрыл глаза. 

— Они даже не скрываются, — восхитился он. — Расстояние около двадцати миль, перемещаются довольно быстро, будут в Суне максимум через сорок минут. 

— Тогда поторопитесь, — скомандовал Гаара, и весь песок вокруг него осел на пол. — За пределами деревни разрешаю не держать себя в руках, — сказал он хмуро и вдруг, неожиданно для Саске, улыбнулся, глядя Наруто в глаза. — Не разнесите там всё. 

— Ты меня знаешь, — улыбнулся тот в ответ. — Обязательно разнесём. 

— Дайте нам с Саске пару минут, — коротко поклонился Какаши, подхватил Саске за локоть и вытащил из кабинета.

 

Ждать, когда Акацки придут в Суну, разумеется, они не стали — вышли на опережение. Наруто шёл первым, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и оглядываясь по сторонам, Курама замыкал группу. Какаши предпочел бы держать его в поле зрения, но был не вправе на этом настаивать: шиноби Конохи в лице его самого и Саске выполняли здесь только вспомогательную функцию. Все знали, кто здесь главная боевая единица.

— Уже совсем близко, — Наруто тряхнул головой и повернулся к Какаши. — Можно я не буду спрашивать, справитесь ли вы?

— Можно, — Какаши улыбнулся ему. — Когда закончим, встретимся на этом же месте?

— Не опаздывайте слишком сильно, — Курама показательно зевнул.

— Договорились, — подвёл итог Саске. Глаза его уже поблескивали от азарта; неужели и впрямь повёлся на подначку? Какаши едва не предостерёг его в очередной раз, но вовремя опомнился — не время.

За холмами громыхнуло, уже совсем близко.

— Его нужно отвлечь, — сказал Какаши, когда они разделились. Саске отстранённо кивнул, думая о чём-то своём.

— Саске!

— Я думаю, не стоит идти на перехват сразу же, — сказал Саске. Катану он достал из заплечных ножен и сжимал сейчас в руках. — Последим за ним, постараемся выяснить его способности. Интересно, он ожидает увидеть нас испуганными или разъярёнными?

— Нам нечего бояться и не на что злиться, — Какаши развёл руками. — Мы в растерянности.

— Отлично, — кивнул Саске. — Пусть Акацки так и думает.

— Но мы и правда в растерянности, — усмехнулся Какаши. — Мы не знаем, чего ждать. С Дейдарой мы хотя бы встречались.

— Значит, будем ждать всего сразу, — подытожил Саске. — А вот, кажется, и он сам…

 

— Дейдара-семпа-ай! — огласил всю округу истошный вопль.

— Он так орёт, как будто я его уже режу, — поморщился Саске. — Странный тип. Впрочем, Дейдара был не менее странным.

— Думаю, с Дейдарой проблем не возникнет, — Какаши кивком указал в сторону, куда отправились Наруто и Курама. В той стороне над границей небольшого леса уже поднимался дымок и слышались отдалённые взрывы.

— Пора и нам заканчивать, — решительно сказал Саске, тоже оглянувшись.

— Ты же хотел выждать?

— Нет времени, — Саске мотнул головой. — Иначе они нас обойдут!

И, не дожидаясь, когда Какаши назовёт это ребячеством, Саске сложил печати и выдохнул огонь, послав его в направлении фигуры в плаще Акацки, шатавшейся между редких деревьев, будто бы дезориентированной.

Катоном Акацки накрыло с головой.

— Тоби хороший! — донесся до них плаксивый вопль, как только затихли отголоски взрыва. В рассеивающейся дымке много разглядеть не удавалось, однако Акацки выбежал прямо к ним, беспорядочно размахивая руками. Саске невольно отшатнулся.

Какаши сориентировался быстро — обрушив на голову Акацки что-то из старых своих водяных техник. Тот заверещал ещё сильнее.

— Он даже не промок, — удивлённо сказал Саске. — Атаки будто бы проходят сквозь него! Как такое возможно?

— По крайней мере, он не клон, — выдохнул Какаши, убирая с глаза протектор. — А то я почти заподозрил. Будь наготове, я использую Мангекё.

Саске кивнул, не отрывая взгляда от Акацки. Что-то в его облике тревожило, сбивало с толку, но никак не удавалось нащупать…

 

— Ну и долго же вы возились, — насмешливо сказал Курама за его плечом. Его одежда курилась лёгким дымком, но в остальном они с Наруто выглядели целыми — и вполне удовлетворёнными.

— Атаки проходят сквозь него, — отрывисто сказал Какаши. — Он не нападает, но мы не можем причинить ему вреда.

Курама сузил глаза, разглядывая Акацки.

— Помню-помню тебя, — негромко сказал он. — Интересно, а ты меня помнишь?

Расстояние было приличным, но Какаши мог поклясться в том, что Акацки услышал этот негромкий голос, почти шёпот — он заметался на месте, потом замер, уставившись на них, оранжевая маска не выдавала никаких эмоций.

— Плохо дело, — пропищал он вдруг. — Тоби пора делать ноги!

И когда Какаши моргнул, его и след простыл.

— А? — глупо спросил он.

— Он большой любитель трюков, — фыркнул Курама. — Полагаю, этот раунд остался за нами.

— А что с Дейдарой? — спросил Саске.

— С ним всё, — ответил за Кураму Наруто, и уточнять никто не стал.

 

Позже Курама сидел за столом, закинув длинные ноги на табурет, и снова вертел в руках пачку сигарет. Какаши, не здороваясь, присел рядом.

— Придумал, что спросить? — лениво поинтересовался Курама.

— Расскажи про Наруто, — попросил Какаши. — Как получилось, что вы здесь. Что вы вместе. Что всё так… обернулось.

— Хорошо же обернулось, — Курама пожал плечами. — Тебе действительно интересно?

Какаши красноречиво на него глянул.

— Чёрт с тобой, — вздохнул Курама и выщелкнул-таки сигарету. Чем-то поджёг — Какаши не уловил движения — и с наслаждением затянулся.

— Это будет долгий рассказ, — сказал он, выдыхая дым Какаши в лицо, и тот не стал отворачиваться.

 

* * *

 

— Сколько ещё ты будешь вот такой? — спросил Курама и коснулся указательным пальцем детской ладошки. Наруто тут же крепко за него ухватился и улыбнулся беззубым ртом. Глаза у него были прозрачные, влажные и блестящие. 

За полгода Наруто ощутимо подрос и потяжелел, стал тихим и цепким. Капризничал он редко, всё больше лопотал что-то бестолковое, и улыбался вот так, когда Курама оказывался рядом. 

Его нужно было кормить, за ним приходилось присматривать. Он уже знал свое имя; постоянно вертел головой, уже сейчас безудержно любопытный, мир за пределами кучи тряпья и мешанины пеленок увлекал его за собой, и Наруто без тени сомнений полз его исследовать. Он старательно сваливался с любой подходящей поверхности, ночами по-совиному хлопал глазами и принимался по-своему лопотать — так он разговаривал; а днём его глаза не закрывались ни на минуту. 

Курама даже не представлял, когда именно он спит, и спит ли, и должен ли, но Наруто не ревел, как большинство человеческих детей, а значит, всё было хорошо.

И медленно. Днём к ним в дом на отшибе приходила сочная кормилица с крепкими сиськами — пуганая на самом деле девица, спокойная, ничем её не перешибешь, да Курама и не пытался. Она не причиняла Наруто вреда, кормила его, пеленала, укладывала в крохотную кроватку, и Наруто следил за ней своими любопытными прозрачными глазами, и тянул мелкие ручонки к её пальцам. 

Кормилицу звали Мицу, её имя Наруто знал тоже, а ещё он запомнил её шаги и начинал болтать ногами и растягивать в улыбке свой беззубый рот, когда Мицу ещё только поднималась по лестнице на второй этаж.

Половицы здесь скрипели на все лады, дом, сухой и старый, стоял посреди песков, как монолит, Мицу приносила еду, Курама лежал на кровати и вспоминал, что такое жить.

В последний раз жизнь с ним случалась столетие назад, он успел растерять вкусы, и запахи, и желания, всё, кроме ненависти, в нём стерлось до мелких песчинок.

— Здравствуйте, — твёрдо говорила Мицу, подхватывала ползающего по полу Наруто под мышки и укладывала его назад в кроватку. На полу, между тумбочкой и кроватью, у Наруто было гнездо. В нём валялись и пеленки, и тряпки, и много ещё чего. Гнездо нравилось Наруто больше кроватки, и Курама мог свешивать с кровати руку, и тогда Наруто цепко хватался за его указательный палец и ненадолго замирал. 

Было что-то странное в ощущении тепла.

Под светлой кожей молодое сердце гнало кровь бешеным потоком, Курама чувствовал его мощь и скорый заячий пульс. Стоило только взрезать мясо на одной из корявых ручонок, и кровь забила бы фонтаном, и никто бы Наруто Узумаки не спас. Ни его проклятая родная деревня, ни девица с крепкими сиськами, у которой рядом с Курамой сердце заходилось от ужаса и восторга, как бы ни пыталась она это скрыть. 

Он успел забыть, какое впечатление производит на людей. В любом из обличий. 

Наруто крепко держал его указательный палец, и казалось удивительным, как может в таком хрупком тельце быть столько упрямства и силы. 

Время в песках шло медленно.

Вылинявшее солнце стояло здесь в вечном зените, на улицах маялась жара, старый деревянный дом тонул в мареве.

Курама редко из него выходил первые полгода.

Суна была — обжигающей. Курама привык к зелёной прохладе и глубокому синему небу над головой.

— Вам лучше быть подальше от деревни, — сказал Казекаге, нервно комкая в пальцах бумагу. — Никто не узнает. 

Его трясло как мальчишку, двое джинчурики — слишком много для одной Суны. Его мелкий выблядок носил в себе Шукаку, и Курама нутром чуял смертельный песчаный вихрь. 

— Мы будем, — кивнул он, достал из кармана кисеру и прикурил, и Наруто завозился за его спиной, прижимаясь плотнее.

Никто не узнает, и они будут жить в двухэтажном доме на отшибе столько, сколько смогут протянуть в тишине и спокойствии, сколько сможет протянуть в нём Курама, и Наруто, который однажды станет старше и станет Узумаки, как и Кушина, как и Мито, пусть он не узнает своей семьи, но он — Узумаки, по праву крови. 

А значит, спокойствие не для него. 

— Я даю своё слово, — сказал Курама, выдыхая колечко дыма — дурная людская привычка, но в ней было и удовольствие, и умение получать его от этой жизни, и этому Курама собирался у людей научиться. 

Никто не знает, что легендарный Девятихвостый может скрываться под человеческой личиной, и больше никто никогда не запрёт его в клетку, даже этот мальчишка, который должен будет провести рядом с Курамой остаток своей жизни.

Никто и никогда. 

Дом тогда понравился Кураме с первого взгляда. Угловатый, пустой, он намертво врастал в пески, и людей там не случалось. На первом этаже дома ютилась маленькая кухня и здоровенная ванная комната, второй этаж оказался жилым. 

— Нам подойдет, а? — задумчиво кивнул Курама, и Наруто согласно промурлыкал что-то себе под нос. Это были их первые дни в Суне, и Наруто, совсем ещё мелкий засранец, согласно заворочался за его спиной. 

Мицу была кормилицей выблядка Казекаге, знала, как обращаться с детьми, и молчала по большей части, а ещё, проходя мимо Курамы, задерживала дыхание.

Полгода шли тяжело, спокойно, Наруто становился больше, и взгляд у него делался с каждым днём всё более живым. 

Но ладошка, которой он крепко сжимал палец Курамы, оставалась всё такой же тёплой. 

— Так сколько ещё? — повторил Курама и щёлкнул Наруто по холодному молочному носу. 

Добился улыбки, достал кисеру и раскурил.

При маленьких людях нельзя было курить, но Наруто нравился запах и нравились дымные узоры — он ловил их своими проворными ручонками и лопотал, совершенно счастливый.

И — Кураме просто нравилось курить. 

 

Воспоминание было жаркое, полное запахов, звуков, желаний, и разве можно было об этом — рассказать? Нет в человеческих языках слов, которые подошли бы.

— Скажем так, — ухмыльнулся он и выдохнул ещё одно кольцо дыма, — я быстро понял, что мы сработаемся.

 

Утро начиналось для Курамы в полдень — мучительно жаркое и раннее. 

— Да слышу я! — рявкал он на мерный и тихий стук в дверь спальни. 

Тогда стук прекращался, а Курама зевал и садился на кровати. Простыню он за ночь спихивал в ноги, подушка лежала под боком. 

Где-то в соседних комнатах Наруто уже почти осмысленно доказывал Мицу, что простую тыквенную кашу он есть не будет, он будет есть рамен. 

Мицу не очень осмысленно пыталась вместо этого накормить его тыквенной кашей — дурная идея, Наруто с кашей не ладил.

— Что у вас не так? — зевал Курама, выходя из комнаты. 

Мицу глядела на него с укоризной — каша валялась на полу, Наруто сосредоточенно сопел, отбиваясь от очередной ложки. 

— Детям нужно разнообразное питание, — замечала она, пытаясь с достоинством завершить начатое. 

Не очень-то у неё получалось. 

Единственное прохладное время суток в песках — несколько часов перед рассветом, и Курама всегда ложился спать после. По ночам всё внутри него обращалось в жгучее пламя, и тогда приходилось открывать глаза и дышать, дышать медленно, плавно, давить старую ненависть. Пламя не желало стихать, оно желало гореть, и вместе с ним горел воздух вокруг, он становился дрожащим пустынным маревом, а Курама лежал и думал — что не так? 

Ранняя весна того года для него стала пламенным водоворотом. 

А потом он однажды проснулся посреди ночи, зачем-то пришёл к спальне Наруто и увидел то самое пламя, и вокруг гнезда, перетащенного из комнаты Курамы, летала обжигающая рыжая птица. 

Наруто следил за ней, заворожённый, а потом как будто почувствовал присутствие, обернулся. 

— Финик, — радостно сказал он, показывая на птицу пальцем. Та взвивалась к потолку и роняла огненные перья на деревянный пол, пикируя следом за ними. 

Намикадзе Минато был отчаянным сукиным сыном. 

Курама не мог сказать — так ли он задумал с самого начала, или на самом деле ошибся, но они с Наруто были связаны куда прочнее, чем ему казалось. 

Чакра у них — одна на двоих. 

— Здесь было больше вещей, — сдержанно сказала Мицу утром. 

Вещей и впрямь стало меньше — Финик Наруто ронял перья не слишком осмотрительно. 

Курама махнул рукой. 

Мицу никогда ничему не удивлялась, и это был хороший знак. 

 

Когда они подошли к дому, смеркалось. Ночной холод уже пополз щупальцами за воротник, и Курама выдохнул, доставая сигареты.

День был изматывающим; впрочем, он мог поклясться, что для дома Казекаге их с Наруто визит стал не меньшим испытанием на прочность. На них с Наруто смотрели, о них шептались, их боялись — это было привычно и приятно, но сегодня отчего-то раздражало. Сегодня Курама пришёл не с огнём и мечом; он пришёл с ребёнком, которому собирался найти что-нибудь живое, людям так нужно, чтобы рядом было живое, чтобы оно дышало в такт, лучше, чтобы ещё и говорить умело, конечно. 

— Чем меньше контактов с окружающими — тем лучше, — твёрдо сказал Казекаге. Курама посмотрел на внимательно и приподнял брови. 

— Мне казалось, мы договорились, — медленно произнес он. 

— Мы договорились о том, что у вас с ним будет всё необходимое для проживания и пропитания. Большего я не могу обещать. 

У Казекаге вышло бы куда убедительнее, если бы его голос не дрогнул в конце. 

— Пойдём отсюда, — сказал вдруг Наруто и дёрнул Кураму за рукав. — Мне никто не нужен. 

Курама перевёл на него взгляд, ожидая увидеть обиду, и вместо этого увидел жаркое, совсем не детское бешенство. 

И вот теперь они вместе шагали под дороге, Курама курил и думал, как было бы здорово вспороть Казекаге его розовое мягкое брюхо, а Наруто было сосредоточен и зол.

— Мне правда никто не нужен, — сказал он глухо, когда они подошли к дому. — Тебя достаточно. 

— Не нравится, когда к тебе относятся как к ребёнку, а? — задумчиво спросил Курама. 

— Не в этом дело, — помотал головой Наруто. — И давай больше не будем к нему ходить. 

— А в чём тогда? 

Наруто промолчал и устроился на приступке, съёжившись. 

Курама хмыкнул и сел рядом с ним. 

Они молчали вдвоём до самой полуночи, Курама курил, и ветер игрался с дымом, а Наруто наблюдал, внимательный и собранный, и оба они дышали одним иссушённым солнцем воздухом, чувствуя, как постепенно остывает земля под ногами. 

— Ты быстро растёшь, — сказал Курама, глядя в ночное небо. Наруто кивнул, расслабившись наконец, и привалился к боку Курамы. 

А над деревней распускался песчаный цветок, и Шукаку ворочался всё чаще, голодный до чужой крови. 

 

В дом Казекаге Курама наведывался нечасто — ему там становилось тесно и душно, слишком много людей, слишком мало пространства. Там все суетились, беспокойные, бестолковые, они хотели напоить Кураму чаем, саке или крепким кофе, кормили его десятком данго за раз, заглядывали в рот и готовились обмахивать веером по первому слову. Казекаге редко принимал гостей в частной резиденции; гости, которых принимал там Казекаге, редко отличались терпением и спокойным нравом.

У Курамы с его частной резиденцией были личные счёты.

Там начиналась территория Шукаку и его маленького детеныша, который боялся спать по ночам и смотрел на гостей дикими глазами загнанного в угол животного. 

У него было имя — Гаара, радужное кандзи у самой кромки волос, и Курама считал это изощрённой шуткой. Люди странно обходились со своим потомством. 

— Помоги ему, — попросил Казекаге когда-то, и кабинет был укрыт печатями, расцвечен барьерами, этого разговора не должен был слышать никто. Гааре исполнилось три, и он кидался на людей.

— Ты не знаешь, о чём просишь, — ответил Курама спокойно. — У него нет шансов. 

Время шло, у Гаары всё ещё не было шансов, но он становился выше, и в глазах у него добавлялось безумия, а у людей вокруг — страха.

— Держись от него подальше, — негромко сказал Курама, когда Наруто впервые встретился с Гаарой взглядом и немедленно дёрнулся знакомиться. 

— Почему? — спросил тот с любопытством. 

— Он чужая собственность, — хмыкнул Курама. 

Наруто не понял, кажется, но вопросов больше не задавал, только лицо у него сделалось задумчивым, неспокойным. Гаару он запомнил. 

В резиденции Казекаге песок был повсюду. Он набивался в уши и в рот, его приходилось вытряхивать из одежды и волос, Курама после визитов по полчаса принимал душ, а Наруто прыгал по всему дому то на одной, то на другой ноге, отряхиваясь. Ему забавная игра нравилась. Мицу, которая давно перестала быть кормилицей, но всё ещё прибиралась в комнатах, его восторга не разделяла. 

— Выпустите меня отсюда, — шептал иногда Гаара, и Курама понимал, почему его держат взаперти. Его отец боялся. Трусливая душонка, он засунул в свою женщину гнилое семя, а теперь видел, как оно прорастает, как становится старше и выше, и как его ростки крушат всё на своем пути. 

Если трусливый человек хотел остаться без женщины и без детёныша — кто Курама такой, чтобы ему помешать?

— Скучно там одному, — задумчиво сказал Наруто после очередной встречи, и Курама понял, уже тогда понял, что Гаара один ненадолго. 

Они пришли в резиденцию вместе в следующий раз, потому что Гааре тоже нужен кто-нибудь, кто будет дышать вместе с ним, и Наруто прыгал за Курамой, смешливый и карамельный в лучах утреннего солнца. 

— Чем меньше контактов с окружающими — тем лучше, — ответил Казекаге, когда Курама предложил ему сотрудничество, выгодное, чёрт его подери, сотрудничество. Ответил и посмотрел на Наруто как на маленького монстра, и Курама едва сдержался, чтобы не закончить всё прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, оторвав Казекаге набитую красным песком голову. 

Весь кабинет был бы в солёном и ярком, и Наруто не смотрел бы тогда — так. 

Потерянно. Обиженно. Зло. 

Они вместе просидели на крыльце полночи, и Курама всё не мог насытиться воздухом, который к рассвету становился особенно свежим, а Наруто тихо сопел, и вряд ли он когда-нибудь признается в том, что уже сейчас, будучи таким крохотным, таким слабым, он готов защищать. Кураму готов защищать. От дурного слова или от куная, и это было чудесно, и странно, и цветок над деревней к рассвету становился всё меньше.

— Устроим, — тихо хмыкнул Курама, — если уж так нужно.

Небо светлело на горизонте, и Наруто дёрнулся, пробормотал что-то и цепко схватил Кураму за пальцы.

Совсем как раньше. 

Небо светлело, и на это утро у Курамы были очень большие планы.

— Пойдём. 

— Я же говорил, что мне никто не нужен, — ответил Наруто угрюмо. 

— А это и не для тебя, — пожал плечами Курама. 

Наруто помолчал с минуту, а потом его терпение ожидаемо закончилось. 

— А для кого? — спросил он. 

Гаара был где-то неподалёку, возможно, в одной из соседних комнат, он не мог или не умел ещё скрывать чакры, ни своей, ни чакры Шукаку, и силой несло отовсюду и сразу. 

— Чувствуешь? — спросил Курама.

Наруто сперва принялся оглядываться недоумённо, потом принюхался.

— Рамен, — сообщил он довольно. — Здесь помнят, что я люблю рамен. 

— Тебе не хватает его дома? — Курама поморщился и едва подавил в себе совершенно человеческое желание отвесить Наруто подзатыльник. Сдержало то, что раменом и впрямь пахло и пахло вкусно. — Другое. 

Наруто кивнул и принялся искать другое. Он чувствовал чакру интуитивно, Курама его этому не учил. Может быть, их связь сыграла свою роль, может, дело было в чём-то другом, но Наруто ощущал её тонко, как ощущают прирожденные сенсоры. 

— Рядом с нами кто-то есть, — уверенно сказал он. — Это тот. Который…

Он прервался и неловко глянул на Кураму. 

— Который чужая собственность, — продолжил Наруто после поощрительного кивка. 

— Здесь и в самом деле скучно одному, — заметил Курама задумчивым тоном. 

Наруто сперва неверяще моргнул, а потом просиял. 

— Это нужно исправить, — добавил Курама, уже не скрывая улыбки. — Я думаю, мы с этим справимся. 

— Ура! — завопил Наруто и кинулся обниматься с его коленом.

— Ну-ка брысь, — фыркнул Курама и, не удержавшись, потрепал светлую вихрастую макушку. 

Можно, пока никто не видит. 

— Я точно знаю, что здесь, — Наруто неопределённо мотнул головой, — плохо. 

— Конечно, плохо. Он двадцать четыре часа в сутки взаперти. Если бы я тебя на два часа в доме запер, ты бы там всё разнёс, а после трёх вынес бы дверь. 

— Три часа — это долго. 

— Для тебя — очень долго, — согласился Курама. 

На мгновение давление чакры стало мощнее, и тут же ослабело.

Хлопнула одна из многочисленных дверей, и песчинки, до сих пор танцевавшие в воздухе, осели на пол. 

— Давай сделаем это для него, — тихо сказал Курама. 

— Давай, — сказал Наруто решительно, отцепился, стал ровно и повернулся к выходу — оттуда уже веяло новой чакрой, а ещё слышен был тяжёлый шаг.

Казекаге соизволил, наконец, прибыть.

 

Когда они прошли в чайную комнату, Наруто тут же устроился на диване, стараясь держаться независимо. У стены стоял второй выблядок Казекаге, скрестив руки на груди, и раскрашенное лицо его выражало презрение ко всем присутствующим — и одновременно боевую готовность. 

— Проходите, садитесь, — Казекаге указал жестом на низкий столик с пиалами в центре комнаты. 

Курама решил, что пора брать ситуацию в свои руки.

— Благодарю, — сдержанно отозвался он и в два широких шага оказался у столика. Сел, скрестив ноги, и оглянулся на Наруто — тот к столу не торопился, и вообще не торопился, он собирался смотреть и слушать, а не мешаться под ногами. 

— Я был бы вам признателен, — сказал Курама, всё так же глядя на Наруто, — если бы вы удостоили меня сегодня приватной аудиенции.

— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — проговорил сквозь зубы раскрашенный засранец, его имени Курама никак не мог запомнить, да и не собирался.

— Я говорю не с тобой, — бросил он. — Мои слова предназначались для ушей Казекаге, и я не думаю, что темы, подлежащие обсуждению, годятся для присутствия детишек.

— Канкуро, выйди, — ровно скомандовал Казекаге. 

Тот смерил всех присутствующих в комнате презрительным взглядом и вышел из кабинета. 

Сколько ему лет? Восемь? Десять? Двенадцать? Курама не слишком разбирался в таких вещах, но наглости в засранце было на все сорок.

— Наруто останется здесь? 

— Его это касается напрямую. 

— Хорошо. О чём ты хотел поговорить? 

— О небольшой сделке, — ухмыльнулся Курама. 

— Я слушаю, — напрягся Казекаге.

— Я готов помочь тебе с твоим сыном. 

— С Гаарой? 

— С ним. Он скоро издохнет, если ты продолжишь в таком же духе, — просто сказал Курама. И не увидел даже — почувствовал, как сгущается вокруг злость, становится плотным удушливым облаком. Казекаге сердился. Казекаге гневался, никто не имел права указывать Казекаге, как обращаться с его детьми. 

Гаара в глубине дома выл в своей комнате, не мог ни уснуть, ни видеть других людей, и рядом с ним никто не дышал, никто не говорил с ним, его вообще мало кто видел, и песок — его последняя защита, и Шукаку знает, что делает.

Курама видел такое раньше. 

Курама отлично помнил, чем это заканчивается. 

— Когда он станет старше — уже ничего нельзя будет сделать. Шукаку его проглотит, не оставит ни костей, ни крови, он это любит. А у тебя не будет ни сына, ни биджу. 

— Что требуется от меня? — выдавил из себя Казекаге. 

— Отдай его мне, на какое-то время. Его силу я смогу взять под контроль. Твой джинчурики не пострадает. 

— А с остальным?

— А с остальным, — произнёс Курама задумчиво, — у меня, скажем так, есть подходящие специалисты. 

 

Когда они вышли за периметр дворца Казекаге, Наруто, идущий рядом, задумчивый, как десять старейшин Суны в одном обличье, наконец озвучил то, что очевидно не давало ему покоя:

— А кто такой джинчурики?

Курама поддал ногой камешек, взрыв песок под ногами. Неважно, в общем, кто успел назвать так Наруто, это всё равно должно было случиться рано или поздно, и рано или поздно пришлось бы объяснять.

Некоторые вещи не в пример сложнее объяснить ребёнку, чем, например, откуда берутся дети.

— Человек, который охранял Гаару, сказал, что я джинчурики, — Наруто смешно сморщил нос и глянул на Кураму большими синими глазами. 

— Это когда ты успел столкнуться с его охраной? 

— Неважно, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Наруто. — Так джинчурики это хорошо или плохо?

— Это было неосмотрительно со стороны охраны, — фыркнул Курама и не удержался, потрепал Наруто по макушке. — Джинчурики — человек, в котором запечатан хвостатый демон. Сын Казекаге, например. У него внутри живёт демон по имени Шукаку, редкостная зараза с песком вместо мозгов и без малейшего чувства юмора. Ты видишь его каждый вечер, когда смотришь на деревню, это он буянит.

— Угу, — согласился Наруто, стараясь приноровиться к широким шагам Курамы. — Зараза, в смысле. Это поэтому Гаара такой грустный всегда?

— Не в последнюю очередь, — согласился Курама.

Какое-то время они шагали молча, и закатное солнце щекотало в затылке, и думать не хотелось, хотелось просто идти и идти, пока солнце окончательно не зайдёт.

— Но я же не джинчурики, — пробормотал вдруг Наруто и покосился на Кураму, проверяя правоту своих слов. Курама прикинулся глухим.

— У меня же внутри нет демона, — рассудительно продолжал Наруто. — Уж я бы знал! Ни хвостатого, ни бесхвостого. Верно же? Ну, скажи!

— Верно, — отозвался Курама, не сбавляя шага. — Нет у тебя никакого демона, и не мечтай.

Есть только я, хотелось ему добавить, только я, и я лучше их всех, ты везучий маленький засранец, один на миллион, и лучше бы ты никогда об этом не узнал.

Наруто вздохнул, как показалось Кураме, с ноткой сожаления.

— Ну и ладно. Зато у меня есть ты. Ты лучше.

Как мысли прочитал, Курама даже поёжился.

— Уж надеюсь, — как мог сварливо отозвался он и тут же посерьёзнел. — Ты не джинчурики, Наруто. Запомни это хорошенько и не позволяй никому так себя называть. А если кто-нибудь посмеет…

— Ты надерёшь ему задницу, — с готовностью сообщил Наруто. Курама отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник.

— Я надеру ему задницу? — неуверенно уточнил Наруто, потирая затылок.

— Мы, — сказал Курама. Рассмеялся и подхватил Наруто на руки — тот живо взобрался Кураме на плечи и устроился там, обхватив его руками за шею, маленький, цепкий и тёплый, как закатное солнце.

— Мы, — с удовольствием повторил Наруто, — отлично звучит. 

И дёрнул Кураму за хвост.

Имя Мицу Курама старался произносить пореже. Оно лязгало, как сумка, доверху набитая кунаями, при каждом неловком движении языка. Ми-цу.

Она перестала быть кормилицей, когда Наруто в семь месяцев решительно выполз из кроватки и сменил её на гнездо. Ему не нравилось молоко, не нравились мягкие длинные волосы Мицу, но зато нравились волосы Курамы, рыжие, с красноватым оттенком, он цеплялся за них пальцами и улыбался, и тогда Курама перестал их стричь. До того его стригла Мицу.

Она многое делала — молча, по большей части. Курама никогда не спрашивал, что случилось с ребёнком, которого ей должно было кормить на самом деле. 

Ему не было дело до чужих детей. 

Собственное тело Курама воссоздавал аккуратно, до последнего мускула, сперва оно задумывалось как маскировка, а потом стало приятным, привычным, и телу не было дело до детей Мицу, телу нравилась её упругая задница, и крепкие сиськи телу нравились тоже. Иногда от этого появлялось чувство, напоминающее неловкость, всё же перед ним было существо совсем другого порядка, тонкое, слабое, и первые дни её трясло от страха, Курама чувствовал, а потом в какой-то момент стало трясти от другого. 

Её работа закончилась давно, в ней не было особой нужды, но она осталась, она готовила для Наруто его самый вкусный в мире рамен и прибиралась в комнатах, будила Кураму в полдень, забавно отводила взгляд от его подушки под боком и вечно сбитых простыней — по ночам Курама считал одежду лишней. Мицу ужасно старалась стать им обоим полезной, и Наруто к ней относился как к сестре, которой никогда у него не было.

Он рос благодарным ребенком. 

Курама же не был ребенком, и благодарным он не был тоже. 

— От тебя требуется быть к нему внимательной. Гаара не слишком этим избалован, ему будет достаточно любой мелочи, только не беги от него с криками. Песок всё равно догонит, — сказал он вечером, и всё уже стало решенным делом, Казекаге дал согласие, и на ужин была якисоба, отличная якисоба, в еде Мицу знала толк. 

— Я не побегу, — твёрдо ответила она и Курама почувствовал — ей страшно, так страшно, как не было давно. О Гааре говорили много дурного, и по ночам песок танцевал в небе. Люди боялись его, Мицу ходила за ним первые полгода так же, как ходила за Наруто, отдавая любовь, которую хотела бы отдать другому. 

Она вся была гладкая, аккуратная, и на её спине над сердцем розовела полоска шрама. Три года назад, когда Курама её заметил, полоска была еще относительно свежей, теперь же подмечалась с трудом. В Суне неплохие медики. 

Вопросов Курама не задавал, незачем, он отлично помнил, как выглядит песчаное лезвие и какие оно оставляет следы, ни один страх не рождается из ничего. Страх Мицу оказался несчастливым глазастым мальчишкой, который больше всего боялся других — дивная ирония. 

— Не побегу, — повторила Мицу ещё раз, сглатывая. 

— Просто попробуем сделать из него маленького человека, — дёрнул плечом Курама. Наруто уже спал на втором этаже, и ему снились цветные сны, и кухонька была маленькая, но для двоих — в самый раз. 

Мицу кивнула и принялась разглядывать пол. 

— Я буду здесь, — добавил Курама на всякий случай, с грохотом отставил пустую тарелку и растянул губы в улыбке. — Ничего не случится. 

Ему нравилось улыбаться. Нравилась якисоба на вкус, нравился рамен и нравились сигареты, которые начали завозить в Суну совсем недавно, нравились ночи в песках, ясные, светлые ночи, нравилось принимать душ. А еще нравилось, когда человеческая женщина смотрела на него, как сейчас, с восторгом, удивлением, недоверием и — жаждой.

Курама не собирался этой жажде отказывать. 

Он трахнул её тут же, на маленькой кухне, на столе, между пустой тарелкой и полной кружкой чая, задрав длинную юбку, и чай плескался от каждого толчка, а Курама вбивался в неё сзади, стискивая ягодицы, затыкая ей рот пальцами и сжимая зубы на холке. И Мицу тихо выла в его ладонь, кусала пальцы, подмахивала, и пустая тарелка рухнула на пол в конце.

Кончая, Курама чувствовал себя живым. Жизнь слепила ему глаза, затыкала ватой уши и касалась влажным языком его ладони.

— Я бы выебал тебя в рот, — прошептал Курама, отпуская её загривок, касаясь губами уха и спускаясь ниже, к шее. 

Мицу повернулась к нему, разгорячённая, мокрая, и взяла его пальцы глубже.

Это было по-человечески, грязно, ещё одной восхитительной привилегией, и они закончили ещё не скоро, и когда он убрал ладонь от её лица, Мицу прошептала:

— Давай. 

Люди оказались удивительными. Каждый год, который Курама проводил в слабом двуногом теле, он привязывался к нему всё сильнее. Тело было уязвимым и хилым, оно знало слабость, и знало силу, ему был доступен отдых после тяжёлого дня, вкус еды после долгого голода, оно дышало, каждой своей клеточкой оно хотело — жить. 

С настоящим телом Курамы ничего этого не случалось никогда. 

И чужого тела рядом с ним не случалось тоже.

А ещё люди вокруг почему-то совсем его не боялись. Наруто крепко держал его за рукав большую часть своей короткой жизни, Мицу прятала от Курамы глаза и изо всех сил старалась не ухватиться за другой. 

Они оба хотели жить с ним, дышать в такт, и разве можно — отвергать? Курама свою жизнь провёл в клетке, в попытках поймать момент и вырваться на свободу, перегрызть прутья и стать — собой, раз и навсегда, а не продолжением кого-то другого, и теперь он стал. 

И упускать момент Курама больше не собирался. 

 

Гаара пришёл в их дом следующим днём. Его вёл за руку светловолосый мальчишка, который, стоило ему отпустить руку Гаары, вздохнул с заметным облегчением.

— Ты останешься, Яшамару? — немедленно вцепился в него Гаара. 

— Твой отец велел мне вернуться в резиденцию, — неловко улыбнулся тот. — Вы уж позаботьтесь о нём, — сказал он, обращаясь к Курама. Своеобразный сопляк. 

— Позаботимся, — ответил Наруто угрюмо, спускаясь по ступенькам и подходя к Гааре ближе. 

Курама ухмыльнулся и закурил.

Маленький наглый бес, сам ещё дитя бестолковое, а уже дай только о ком-нибудь позаботиться. 

— Моя семья крайне вам признательна, — сказал мальчишка — Яшамару, да? — и поклонился. 

Курама махнул рукой, отпуская его.

Глаза Гаары стали в какой-то момент совершенно безумными, а потом Наруто решительно взял его за свободную руку и улыбнулся.

— Меня зовут Наруто, — торжественно сказал он. — А как тебя?

 

— Хэй, смотри, как я могу!

Вот тебе и гены, подумал Курама, глядя, как Наруто ловко, точно котёнок, карабкается вверх по голым толстым веткам. Во дворе у них росли деревья — не очень много, и Курама сомневался, что этих корявых уродцев, не знающих листвы круглый год, можно действительно назвать деревьями, но Наруто к ним тянуло отчаянно, ещё с того дня, когда он открыл для себя, что ползать можно не только взад и вперёд, но и вверх. Неудивительно, что нового друга он потащил именно туда.

Сам Курама к деревьям никакой привязанности не испытывал. Ему помнилось, что они хорошо горят, — но и только.

Под крайним деревом, ветвистым и скрюченным, будто старый злобный старикан — Курама про себя представлял, что это запечатанный Третий Казекаге — стоял Гаара и смотрел вверх, разинув рот. Наруто над его головой пыхтел, забираясь всё выше.

— Спорим, не догонишь!

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — проговорила Мицу, стоя рядом. Она нечасто позволяла себе спорить с Курамой, и даже сейчас это было не возражение — просто мнение, повисшее в воздухе. Курама дунул, представляя, как оно поднимается выше, выше, уплывает за крышу и скрывается из виду. 

— Посмотрим, — сказал он. И добавил, не глядя: — Возвращайся на кухню.

Гаара неподвижно стоял под деревом — а потом кинулся к стволу, обхватил его и неуклюже, но упорно полез вверх. Наруто заорал от восторга и полез ещё выше, захрустели сухие сучья. Курама краем глаза видел, как Мицу сжала губы в неодобрении.

Гаара не сократил расстояние между ним и Наруто даже наполовину — одна из веток хрустнула громче других и подломилась. Вскрикнула Мицу — видно, успела забыть, что бывает, когда наследный принц Суны падает с высоты, или же просто не удержалась. 

Курама полюбовался, как у самой земли уплотняется облако песка, стелясь Гааре под ноги, руки и спину, и с еле слышным шорохом оседает на землю вместе с ним.

Сверху раздался восхищённый свист.

— А я тоже так могу? У меня получится?

Курама рассмеялся.

Наруто выкатился кубарем вниз, цепляясь за ветки, и спрыгнул рядом с сидящим на песке Гаарой — глаза у того были большие и осоловелые.

— Эй, ты чего? — удивился Наруто и потянулся было подёргать Гаару за плечо, но песок снова взвился вверх, снова уплотняясь, на этот раз в защитное наплечье; секунду повисев у пальцев Наруто, он закружился вихрем, заключая Гаару в песчаный кокон, и утих, только когда скрыл его полностью.

Наруто ошалело смотрел на стоящее перед ним песчаное яйцо размером чуть меньше его самого.

— Эй, — он нерешительно потыкал корочку. — Есть кто дома?

— А ты постучись, — посоветовал Курама, спускаясь со ступенек. Наруто с готовностью затарабанил по песку.

— Не пускает, — признался он минутой спустя с возмущённым сопением. — Ну что с ним делать, если не пускает?

— Выманить? — предположил Курама. — На кухне рамен поспевает, как думаешь, на запах он выйдет?

— А то! — Наруто подскочил, засияв улыбкой. — Я помогу Мицу всё притащить!

И унёсся, сверкая пятками.

Курама присел на корточки у песчаного яйца и вздохнул.

На секунду, из любопытства, он представил себе, как бы постучался он сам. Вырвать у Шукаку его добычу не так просто, гораздо проще поджарить их обоих — дохнуть, плеснуть кипящей чакрой и сварить это яичко вкрутую в собственной песчаной скорлупе.

Правда, Наруто расстроится.

— Выходи, — негромко сказал он. — Тебе никто не причинит здесь вреда.

Яйцо молчало.

— Ты испугался?

— Он испугался, — голос был глухой и далекий, но Курама всё равно разобрал в нём обиду. — Он испугался и убежал. Все пугаются и убегают.

— Дурак ты, — сказал ему Курама. — Он за обедом побежал, сейчас вернётся. И только попробуй к его возвращению не вылезти.

Яйцо снова замолчало.

 

 

— Он не боится, — сказал Курама. — Ни меня, ни Мицу, ни твоего отца, ни грозы, ни бури, ни высоты, и уж конечно, он не боится тебя. Уж не знаю, как он таким получился. Зато он боится — знаешь чего? Что ты уйдёшь и больше не вернёшься. Он хочет с тобой подружиться, а ты спрятался от него и говоришь себе, что это он во всем виноват. Это ты боишься. Правда?

Песок осыпался, сухо шелестя. Курама ухмыльнулся и легонько щелкнул Гаару по лбу, прямо по чёртовому иероглифу — успел едва-едва, но успел.

— Я не боюсь, — сказал Гаара. — Я будущий Казекаге. Мне нельзя бояться.

— Как скажешь, — Курама хмыкнул и поднялся на ноги. — Кое-кто очень торопится накормить тебя раменом. Не вздумай его разочаровать.

 

 

Небо за холмами, хрупкое, прозрачное, как стекло, медленно подёргивалось жёлтой дымкой. Она росла, распухала, как мясистый цветок; ядовитый цветок, подумал Курама и облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы. Буря — это всегда красиво, всегда опасно, всегда весело, бури бывали в Конохе часто, ещё чаще бурей бывал он сам. Но ни одна конохская гроза не сравнилась бы с этим великолепием.

Наруто, стоявший в трёх шагах впереди него, неуверенно оглянулся. Курама ободряюще оскалился.

— Тебе понравится, не сомневайся.

— А если я задохнусь?

— Значит, так тому и быть, — Курама показательно зевнул. — Если позволишь себе задохнуться, значит, тренировка бесполезна, и бесполезен ты сам. Маленький бесполезный Наруто.

Наруто нахмурился и пошире расставил ноги.

— Гаара бы справился с этим с лёгкостью, — обронил вдогонку Курама, с удовольствием разглядывая закаменевшие от напряжения плечи Наруто. Самум цвёл на горизонте, сгущаясь тёмным пятном, в лицо дохнуло жаром. 

— У Гаары есть Шукаку, — сказал Наруто. — Он всегда его защищает.

— А тебе нужна защита?

Наруто что-то буркнул в ответ. 

— Это всего лишь ветер, — сказал Курама, прикрыв глаза. Песчинки приятно кололи кожу. — Помнишь, что я говорил про техники ветра? Тебе давно пора потренироваться в поле, одной теорией сыт не будешь.

Осторожнее, напомнил он сам себе. Человеческое тело хрупко, и будет обидно потерять его здесь и сейчас.

— Я научусь повелевать бурей? — спросил Наруто, повысив голос — ветер уже поднялся. Курама хохотнул.

— Сначала ты научишься её не бояться, — сказал он вполголоса, не трудясь перекричать вой стихии. — Выживешь — поговорим.

И день померк.

— Будьте осторожнее с ним, — сдержанно попросила потом Мицу, когда они с Наруто вернулись домой.

— Ему и так неплохо, как думаешь? — спросил Курама добродушно, сунул руки в карманы и сощурился от удовольствия. — Смотри на него. 

Мицу смотрела и видела — тонкие мелкие царапины, синяки на ногах и руках, замызганную футболку и шорты, и страшно же, что ещё может сотворить с ребенком не-человек. 

Курама видел — свободу, и чувствовал, как вместо крови разливается она по венам, видел неприкрытое человеческое счастье, на которые способны только дети, или, может, взрослые способны тоже, просто не все. Видел — Наруто улыбается, и так будет всегда, пока Наруто улыбается, у них всё хорошо.

Курама помнил прошлое, помнил каждую из своих клеток, он знал их до мельчайших подробностей и деталей. У Хаширамы Сенджу было сильное сердце и никчёмные люди вокруг, Узумаки Мито никогда не боялась смерти, а Узумаки Кушина — не боялась жить. Простые, смертные, двуногие, им почему-то дана была сила держать Кураму взаперти, опутывать его мех цепями и, если хватит духа — контролировать. Каждому из слабых двуногих Курамы духа хватило бы на гораздо большее. 

Курама достаточно сидел на цепи и никогда не собирался делать этого вновь. 

Наруто был из того же металла, совсем ещё мелкий, но уже невероятно сильный человечек, только он никого не стал бы сажать на цепь.

 

— И я не стал сажать на цепь его, — сказал Курама, вытаскивая из мятой пачки сигареты. — Надеюсь, это было познавательно. 

Какаши кивнул. Он чувствовал себя оглушённым. 

— Сейчас у вас есть пространственные ограничения? 

— Ему пятнадцать, времени было даже больше, чем нужно, — хмыкнул Курама и закурил. — Я давно знаю его печать наизусть. И меня восемьдесят лет держали взаперти Узумаки, можно было и запомнить парочку хитростей, как думаешь? 

— То есть нет? — уточнил Какаши.

— Если хочешь забрать его в Коноху — забирай, — Курама пожал плечом. — Он чувствует меня, где бы ни был, а я чувствую его. Расстояние не имеет никакого значения, если Коноха попытается удержать Наруто силой — я в неё вернусь. И на этот раз Мангекё Шаринган не сможет меня остановить. 

— Из-за печати?

— Минато Намикадзе оказал мне серьёзную услугу перед смертью. У тебя был отличный сенсей, Хатаке Какаши. 

— Могу я задать вопрос? — спросил Какаши, помедлив. 

— Спрашивай, — разрешил Курама. 

— Почему вы не попытались тогда…

— Уничтожить Коноху? 

— Вроде того. 

Курама стряхнул пепел с сигареты и повернул голову набок. Кажется, он подбирал слова, или, может быть, просто пытался вспомнить причину.

— Я вряд ли смогу объяснить, — сказал он наконец и ухмыльнулся. — Как думаешь, Хатаке Какаши, если бы ты сотню лет просидел за решёткой, а потом тебе вдруг открыли дверь к свободе, что бы ты сделал? Попытался бы уйти от неё как можно дальше? Или бродил бы рядом, дожидаясь тюремщика? И помни, у тебя за спиной не меньше десятка попыток, и каждый раз ты ждал, кидался на прутья и снова оказывался внутри. 

Какаши промолчал. 

— Жизнь по эту сторону решётки куда любопытнее, — сказал Курама. Потушил сигарету, поднялся на ноги и подошёл к окну. 

— Узнал, что хотел? — спросил он. 

Какаши кивнул. 

Гораздо больше, на самом деле. 

И теперь ему нужно было решить, что именно с этим знанием стоит делать. 

 

Наруто оказался в мастерской. 

— Нашли всё-таки? — улыбнулся он, когда Какаши открыл дверь и шагнул за порог.

— Курама сказал, ты будешь. 

— Ага, — сказал Наруто, откинулся спиной на стену и прикрыл глаза. — Мне здесь хорошо. 

Вокруг всё было светлым и солнечным, и тонко пахло деревом. Это была не та полуподвальная мастерская, в которую Наруто отводил Какаши в первый день, там всё казалось заброшенным, здесь же оживало вместе с хозяйской рукой. Пол оказался усыпан свежей стружкой, а рядом с Наруто в ряд сидели куклы, глазастые, тонконогие, искалеченные. 

— Здесь своеобразно, — честно признался Какаши и сел рядом с ним, немного подвинув однорукую барышню. 

— Ну, мне нравится, — мирно отозвался Наруто. 

Он больше не казался ершистым, и к нему можно было подступиться с разговором, и Какаши даже открыл рот, чтобы начать, но перевёл на Наруто взгляд и растерял слова. 

Волосы, выбеленные пустынным солнцем, у него были нежного, палевого оттенка, а ресницы — чёрными-чёрными, совсем как у Минато, и улыбался он так же. Как только они могли не заметить, подумалось снова, что здесь, в песках, растёт сын Четвёртого, как можно было не разгадать оттенок глаз, не узнать чакру, как можно? 

Какаши смотрел и не находил ответов. 

— Хотите мне что-то сказать? — уточнил Наруто, приоткрыв один глаз. 

— Ты же знаешь, что случилось с твоей семьей? — ответил Какаши вопросом на вопрос.

— Знаю. 

— Тогда почему ты всё ещё здесь? — спросил Какаши, чувствуя себя беспомощным. 

Наруто пожал плечами. 

— Скажите, у вас была когда-нибудь семья? 

Какаши обескураженно кивнул. 

— Она была родной вам по крови?

— Нет, не была, — отозвался Какаши, помедлив. 

— Скажите, вы бы променяли вашу семью на тех, кто по крови будет вам родным?

Какаши замер, а потом вздохнул, чувствуя себя проигравшим. 

— Никогда, — сказал он искренне. 

— Тогда почему задаёте мне глупые вопросы? — улыбнулся Наруто лукаво. 

— Больше не буду, — пообещал Какаши. — Только ты покажи хотя бы, как здесь что работает. 

Наруто одним гибким движением поднялся на ноги — вот же ловкий песчаный лис — и потянулся. 

— Сейчас покажу, — уверенно ответил он, и солнце в мастерской стало на несколько секунд ослепительно-ярким.

 

В песках время становилось тягучим и размеренным, бури накрывали деревню с яростным остервенением, солнце выжигало на коже красные следы, и тогда Наруто приходил к нему с ворчанием и баночкой мази, и там, где его пальцы касались Какаши — боль уходила.

 

 

Саске снова проводил дни вместе с Хару где-то на полигонах — тренировались с джонинами, перенимали опыт. Изредка к ним присоединялись мальчишки-генины, и тогда там становилось жарко и весело, а там, где было весело, там появлялся Наруто, с улыбкой и готовностью таскать генинов на загривке. 

После битвы с Акацки с Саске у них установился ломкий ненадёжный мир. 

Хару же смотрел на Наруто со смутно знакомой Какаши злостью, но разгадать её причины не удавалось, не хватало времени разобраться, Какаши чувствовал себя поглощённым солнцем и песками.

Письмо для Джирайи так и осталось лежать на столе, незаконченное. 

Днём Какаши с удовольствием приходил в мастерскую и смотрел, как Наруто работает с деревом, иногда к ним присоединялся Курама, и от него веяло теперь не опасностью, а удивительным, умиротворяющим довольством.

 

Пахло свежим деревом — остро и пряно, а ещё почему-то именно здесь песок особенно сильно лез под маску, и тогда Какаши её снимал. 

— А вы симпатичный, — одобрительно рассмеялся Наруто, когда он сделал это в первый раз, подошёл ближе и наклонился, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. 

— Спасибо, — кивнул Какаши, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не натянуть маску обратно.

— Ходите так почаще, жарко же, — сказал Наруто. — И вам очень идёт. 

— Я не скрываюсь, — попытался объяснить Какаши, пока Наруто с любопытством трогал ткань и ровнял складки. — Это просто символ. Моя дань памяти.

— Ну, тогда не снимайте, — пожал плечами Наруто. — Но вам всё равно очень хорошо без неё. Становитесь похожим на человека. 

— Эй, — возмутился Какаши, нахмурился, глянул на Наруто и снова не выдержал, губы сами растянулись в ответной улыбке. 

— Я и так похож на человека, — сказал Какаши, пряча её в поднятом вороте водолазки. 

Наруто фыркнул, воздух сделался мягче, и Какаши снова снял ненадолго маску — отдышаться. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он, глядя наверх. 

Тёмно-синее небо лучилось светом. Ночи в Суне были ярче дней. 

Вспышки чакры в доме Какаши деликатно старался не замечать — в конце концов, это он вторгнулся в чужую личную жизнь, не наоборот. 

— Расскажите мне о Конохе, — неожиданно попросил Наруто. 

Какаши сперва дёрнулся от неожиданности, потом задумался. Ему нужно было так многое рассказать — о Воле Огня, о том, как улыбался Намикадзе Минато, о том, что Коноха может быть удивительной, и все её жители могут быть бесстрашными, когда нужно. 

О том, что в Конохе никогда и никто не сдаётся, о том, что у резиденции Хокаге цветёт по весне сакура, и много ещё другого. 

Вместо этого вспомнилось почему-то ухоженное кладбище и ровные ряды могил, и обелиск, на котором пишут имена героев.

И надежду, что однажды имя Какаши напишут там же. 

— Тебе просто нужно это увидеть, — сказал он наконец, когда стало ясно, что нужных слов не подобрать. 

— Думаете? — спросил Наруто серьёзно. 

— Знаю, — кивнул Какаши. 

В этот вечер он не помнил о своих учениках, ни о Хару, ни о Саске, забыл о письме Джирайе, которое так и не дописал. В мыслях было только — Наруто должен увидеть. Пусть ненадолго, всего на несколько дней, но Какаши обязательно покажет ему обелиск и накормит самым лучшим раменом во всей Стране Огня. 

И после, засыпая далеко за полночь в широкой кровати, он снова чувствовал себя мальчишкой, таким же, как Наруто, молодым и счастливым. 

 

Финик и впрямь оказался пустынным вороном. 

— Что-то он великоват, — сказал Какаши с сомнением. 

Финик посмотрел на него достоинством, отвернулся и степенно зашагал к Наруто. Вскарабкался по штанине, вскочил на плечо и замурлыкал что-то совсем не птичье ему на ухо. 

Наруто с улыбкой погладил его по голове. 

— Он просто особенный.

 

 

Это Какаши понял и сам — от Финика шла та же мощная чакра, что и от Курамы, и от самого Наруто. 

— Это ты его создал?

— Не совсем, — покачал головой Наруто. — Я просто вдохнул в него силу. 

Какаши приподнял брови. 

— Курама рассказывал, что в Конохе есть кланы, которые используют животных в боевых операциях. Так ведь?

— Используют, — согласился Какаши. — Абураме специализируется на насекомых, Инудзука на собаках. 

— Вот. А вы знаете, как они выводили специальные виды?

— Не интересовался раньше.

— Вас не очень-то интересуют животные, да? — спросил Наруто проницательно. 

— Скажем так, у меня другая специализация, — улыбнулся Какаши. 

— Ну и ладно. В целом, там и нет ничего особенно интересного, — Наруто скривился, и Финик тут же утешительно потёрся об него макушкой. — Некоторые занимаются селекцией, по всем правилам, но это долго, гораздо проще воздействием чакры добиться нужных характеристик на стадии, когда организм находится ещё, ну…

Он замялся. 

— На стадии плода? — подсказал Какаши. 

— Вроде того. 

— То есть он и в самом деле пустынный ворон. 

— Ага, — Наруто улыбнулся. — Только большой и рыжий. Я сам его таким придумал. 

Большой и рыжий Финик кошкой соскочил с плеча на стол и принялся гулять по документам и письмам Какаши. 

— Очаровательно, — заметил Какаши кисло. 

— Вы ведь не видели, как он летает, да? — азартно спросил Наруто, разминая плечо — Финик явно был не только большим, но и тяжёлым. — Давайте я вам покажу. 

Последние несколько дней он рвался показать Какаши всё и сразу, и невозможно было ему отказать. 

— Вечером приходите к нам ужинать. Мицу обещала никудзягу.

И Какаши оставалось только согласно кивнуть. 

 

Вечер выдался каким-то особенно жарким — маска липла к лицу, дышать сквозь неё стало сложно. 

— Почему именно ужин? — спросил он у Наруто. Тот глянул на Какаши искоса и немедленно сделался шкодливым мальчишкой лет десяти, не старше. 

— Увидите. 

Какаши вздохнул и вошёл в дом следом за ним. И понял, что не чувствует знакомой чакры, Курамы внутри не было. 

— Он сегодня развлекается — гоняет на полигоне джонинов, — сказал Наруто. — То есть, конечно, тренирует. 

— Отлично оговорился, — хмыкнул Какаши. 

Ужинали они по большей части в тишине. 

Еду Мицу оставила на кухне, заботливо прикрыв никудзягу крышкой, но её присутствие в доме не ощущалось тоже. 

— Мицу — джонин, — пояснил Наруто. — И дерётся она тоже классно, но Курама слишком её… ну, вы понимаете. Опекает. В общем, она особенно не ходит на миссии, а практика нужна. Так что её гоняют вместе с остальными. 

— Понял, — задумчиво кивнул Какаши, чувствуя, как волосы на загривке становятся дыбом. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что Наруто не нужно задавать вопросы. Что он чувствует всё и без слов, а ещё только теперь начал понимать, почему ни с Саске, ни с Хару у Наруто не ладилось. 

По-настоящему заинтересован в Наруто был только сам Какаши. 

— Никудзяга отличная, — сказал он, меняя тему. 

Наруто не ответил. 

К тому же никудзяга и впрямь получилась отличной, сочное, ароматнейшее мясо таяло на языке, а вот овощи Наруто сгребал куда-то в угол тарелки и ковырял их без особого энтузиазма. 

— Так что, — отложил Какаши палочки, — смотреть будем?

— Будем, — кивнул Наруто и поднялся из-за стола. — Финик! — позвал он. 

Какаши встал и пошёл следом за ним. 

Пока они ужинали, на улице уже успело стемнеть. Ночи в Суне и впрямь были светлыми, яркими, и небо казалось высоким, совсем не таким, как в Конохе. 

Финик заскрипел деревом под когтями и неуклюже вывалился из окна Наруто. Камнем рухнул вниз, в последний момент расправил крылья и плавно сел на подставленную руку. 

— Покажешь нам? — тихо попросил Наруто. 

— А мы в такой темноте что-нибудь увидим? — уточнил Какаши. 

— Не сомневайтесь.

Финик посмотрел в сторону Какаши уничижительно. 

— Всё, больше не сомневаюсь. 

— Давай, — прошептал Наруто, поднимая руку. И Финик взлетел. 

Первую минуту Какаши так и не понимал, на что он должен смотреть. А потом высокое небо взрезало тугими рыжими крыльями, и там, наверху, вспыхнуло красное зарево. 

— О господи, — сказал Какаши.

Он помнил, как это было, когда Кьюби вырвался из заточения, помнил, как воздух загорался от его мощи, и вот теперь в небе горели его отголоски. Песчаный ворон нёс за собой смерть, чудовищный узор, от которого не оторвать было взгляда. 

— Красиво, так ведь? — спросил Наруто негромко, глядя на Какаши. 

— Очень, — выдохнул тот. 

Они стояли на крыльце так долго, что от земли начало веять ночной прохладой. Не меньше пары часов прошло, а Какаши смотрел, и слышал крик ворона, дурное знамение, на короткие секунды он возвращался на пятнадцать лет назад, в день, когда снова остался один, а потом чувствовал ночную прохладу, видел сильные крылья, от которых занималось пламя, и не думал. 

Ни о чём больше не думал. 

И Наруто стоял рядом. На небо он не смотрел.


	4. Chapter 4

А иногда Какаши получал сюрпризы совсем иного рода. 

— Мне нужен Казекаге, — сказал он в замешательстве. 

Канкуро с Темари стояли рядом, склонившись над картой, и яростно о чём-то спорили, не повышая голоса.

На голос Какаши Канкуро повернулся и скривился.

— Гаара сегодня с Наруто. 

— Наруто я тоже не могу найти, — признался Какаши. Сегодня утром он не смог уловить ни единого отблеска его чакры. 

Темари фыркнула, как будто сдерживала смешок. 

— Ищите в восточных кварталах, — посоветовала она. 

И Какаши пошёл искать. 

 

— Что вы хотели? — пробурчал Наруто полчаса спустя. 

Квартиры в восточных кварталах по большей части располагались под землей, в этой же было светло и солнечно.

Наруто выглядел каким-то взъерошенным, в своих мягких оранжевых тапочках, в белых боксерах и чёрной футболке, с маленькой и очень зубастой мышью на груди. При каждом его движении мышь шевелилась и клацала пастью.

— Тебя искал, — машинально ответил Какаши, разглядывая его тапочки. 

Наруто отвернулся, махнул рукой и пошёл куда-то внутрь комнаты. 

Какаши решил принять это за приглашение. Шагнул за порог, осторожно закрыл за собой дверь. 

Первым, что он заметил, стали мелкие песчинки, витавшие в воздухе, и только потом — характерный тяжёлый запах. 

Какаши торопливо скинул обувь и пошёл за Наруто. 

Квартира оказалась разноцветным чудовищем — вся аляпистая, с угловатыми узорами на стенах, мебелью, которая торчала откуда придётся, и парой подсохших фикусов, которые явно выживали здесь скорее вопреки хозяйской заботе.

— Канкуро сказал — Гаара с тобой, — сказал Какаши громко, проходя мимо кактуса. Если очень приглядеться, на боку кактуса можно было разглядеть следы зубов, так что Какаши старался не приглядываться. 

— Да, да, — мрачно ответил Наруто откуда-то из глубины квартиры.

Запах становился сильнее с каждым шагом, и когда Какаши дошёл до его источника, дышать стало невозможно. Всё же иногда маска бывала ему полезной. 

— Так что, ты скажешь мне, где... Гаара, — вздохнул Какаши, глядя на почтенного Казекаге в трусах, с веером карт в руках и сигаретой в зубах. — Вы уверены, что вам уже можно? — спросил он с тоской. Песчинки закрутились вокруг Какаши.

— Что именно? — спросил Гаара с любопытством. 

— Всё это, — Какаши неопределённо махнул рукой. — Выпивка. Карты. Кактусы, наконец, — вздохнул он.

— Мне можно управлять Суной, но нельзя выпить? — уточнил Гаара. 

— Разумеется, можно, — решительно прервал его Наруто. Отодвинул свои карты подальше, схватил локоть Какаши и усадил его рядом с собой. 

Дышать сквозь маску стало тяжело, и дело было вовсе не в выпивке. 

Через это проходит, наверное, каждый подросток однажды — через первую чарку саке, первую сигарету, и первую, в которой есть кое-что интереснее табака. Какаши до сих пор помнил — ему всего неделю как исполнилось семнадцать, и он лежал на полу, пребывая в восхищении, и как трогал языком губы подвернувшейся симпатичной девочки, будучи приятно умиротворенным. Страшно увлекательно было кидать кунаями по движущимся мишеням, срезать с помощью райкири окрестные кусты, а потом Какаши самоотверженно шёл в онсен добывать материалы для Джирайи, но, кажется, не дошёл.

Ему повезло во всём — мишени оказались тарелками, кусты — просто кустами, а девчонкой — всего лишь такой же обдолбанный Инудзука, а не его волкодав.

Всё могло кончиться хуже. 

Какаши не собирался возвращаться в свои семнадцать. 

— Давайте же, Какаши-сан, — неожиданно хрипло сказал Наруто, усаживаясь рядом с ним. 

— Мне нужен Казекаге, — сказал Какаши твёрдо. 

— А нам как раз нужен третий, — прошептал Наруто, взял у Гаары косяк — естественно, это был именно он — и протянул его Какаши. — Берите. 

…хорошо, возможно, недостаточно твёрдо.

— Раздавай, — велел Наруто, стаскивая футболку. 

— Сделаем его голым? — убийственно серьёзно уточнил Гаара. 

— Звучит как план, — оскалился Наруто. 

На его шее висела подвеска — оранжевая спираль, старый знакомый символ, и Какаши не мог отказать. 

 

— Наруто, тебе же всего пятнадцать, — увещевал Какаши. — Тебе всё это не надо, ты же хороший мальчик, — говорил он и ласково гладил фикус по зелёным лохмотьям. 

— Хороший, — согласно отвечал ему фикус почему-то откуда-то справа и вздыхал. 

— А хорошим мальчикам такого нельзя? — спрашивал он же другим голосом. 

— Нельзя, — серьёзно говорил Какаши. — Хорошие мальчики не пьют и не курят.

— Какаши-сан, — шептал ему фикус. — Тогда вы тоже плохой мальчик. 

На этом кусочке Какаши и проснулся, едва не свалившись с кровати. Точнее, с пола.

Он чувствовал себя дико — как будто ему и снова семнадцать, и Асума принёс из отцовских запасов кое-что, и им обязательно нужно попробовать по-настоящему взрослый мир на вкус. 

— Что это за квартира? — спросил Какаши обречённо, разглядывая цветной потолок. 

— Это наше с Гаарой убежище, — замогильным голосом ответили ему справа.

— Фикус? — отстранённо уточнил Какаши.

— Наруто, — обиделся тот и тяжело поднялся на ноги. 

Выглядел он ещё взъерошеннее, чем вчера. 

— Я вспомнил, — серьёзно сказал Какаши. — Теперь я вспомнил. Мне нужен был Казекаге. 

— О, не волнуйтесь, вы его нашли. 

— Точно? 

— Гаара! — рявкнул Наруто. — Иди сюда.

Некоторое время ничего не происходило, а потом Казекаге величественно выплыл из кухни на песочном покрывале. 

— Я пил с подростками, — погрустнел Какаши. 

— Вы с ними не только пили, — дипломатично заверил его Гаара. — Но не переживайте. Я Казекаге, Наруто джонин, мы все здесь вроде как взрослые люди. Поэтому давайте, как взрослый человек, вы сперва оденетесь, а потом уже приступите к угрызениям совести. 

— Так и сделаю, — кивнул Какаши и принялся неуклюже подниматься на ноги. 

 

В Суне ему было хорошо. Он почти не видел ни Хару, ни Саске, не думал о том, что снова произошло между ними и Наруто. Не думал о том, что Курама всё ещё может представлять угрозу, и не думал о возвращении в Коноху.

А потом, одним таким же уютным ранним утром посыльный принёс свиток, который Какаши ещё долго надеялся не получить. 

 

* * *

 

— В чём дело? — спросил Саске. 

Какаши молча протянул ему свиток. 

— Приказ Хокаге, — ответил он негромко. — Мы возвращаемся в Коноху. Сегодня же. 

— Как-то резко, — оторопел Хару. 

Они с Саске избегали смотреть друг на друга, и это было ново, но прямо сейчас Какаши ничего с этим сделать не мог. 

— Нападение на Коноху, — прочитал Саске вслух. — Серьёзно?

— Ты знаешь, кто такой Орочимару? — спросил Какаши, садясь на кровати. 

Сосредоточиться не получалось. 

— Вроде бы три года назад он пытался убить Казекаге, — припомнил Хару. 

— Пытался, — кивнул Какаши. — Не слишком удачно.

— Он шиноби Конохи в прошлом, — негромко сказал Саске. 

— Тоже верно. И был учеником Сандайме Хокаге. 

— Я помню эту историю, — признался Саске. — Там всё паршиво закончилось для всех участников. 

Какаши отвернулся. 

Начиналось всё тоже не слишком хорошо.

Джирайя рассказывал иногда, когда бывал в подходящем настроении, его голос становился тихим и горьким, а Какаши делал единственное, что мог — слушал. 

— В любом случае, сейчас он, видимо, решил разрешить все личные обиды, — вздохнул Какаши. 

— Уничтожив Коноху? — приподнял брови Саске.

— Нет смысла обсуждать мотивы. Мы возвращаемся домой. Выходим сегодня после полудня, так что поторопитесь.

— А ты? 

— А у меня ещё осталась пара незаконченных разговоров.

И Какаши поднялся на ноги.

 

Он не торопился. 

Шёл медленно, внимательно разглядывая приземистые жилые дома, тренировочные полигоны, редкие чахлые деревца, и думал. 

Какаши пытался начать этот разговор не меньше десятка раз, и каждый раз Наруто менялся в лице, и ясно становилось, если кое-кто не хочет услышать отказ — вопрос задавать не нужно. 

Теперь же у него не было особого выбора.

Какаши шёл как можно медленнее, и всё равно через полчаса уже стоял на крыльце.

Подошёл к двери, постучал, точно зная, что все в доме его присутствие уже уловили, и вошёл. 

— Заходите, Какаши-сан! — крикнул Наруто из кухни. 

Курама был там же — задумчиво вертел в руках пачку сигарет и поглядывал с подозрением на чашку кофе. 

Чашка была яркая, оранжевая, как футболка Наруто, и с тем же усатым узором на округлом боку. 

— Здравствуй, — сказал Курама, не глядя на Какаши, и отложил сигареты в сторону. 

— Ему не нравится кофе, — пояснил Наруто и рассмеялся. Потом как будто почувствовал что-то и разом подобрался, посмотрел на Какаши настороженно.

— Случалось что-то? — спросил он. 

— Сандайме прислал сообщение, — решил не тянуть Какаши. — Отряду приказано возвращаться в Коноху. 

— Он долго тянул, — кивнул Курама. — Я думал, терпение старика лопнет раньше. 

— Я хочу, чтобы Наруто пошёл вместе с нами, — перебил Какаши. 

— А если он не хочет идти? — спросил Курама с насмешкой. — Я не держу его здесь силой. Каждое решение, которое он принимает — это только его решение. Да, паршивец?

Наруто не ответил, внимательно глядя на Какаши. 

— Зачем я нужен в Конохе? 

Курама поднялся из-за стола, оставив сигареты на столе.

— Общайтесь. Я пойду прогуляюсь до резиденции. 

Какаши не обратил на это внимания — он всё ещё искал слова, которые смогут подсказать, убедить. У него никогда со словами не получалось. 

— Ты не нужен Конохе, — сказал он наконец. — Никто не станет тебя использовать как джинчурики. 

— Не называйте меня так, — поморщился Наруто. 

— Я не это имел в виду, извини. Просто говорю, что никто не станет держать тебя там насильно, никто не задержит, если ты захочешь уйти. Но мне бы очень хотелось, чтобы ты увидел Коноху. Там выросли твои родители, Наруто. 

— Моя мать была из Водоворота, — хмуро ответил тот. 

— Неужели тебе бы не хотелось увидеть Коноху? — спросил Какаши, чувствуя себя беспомощным. 

— Хотелось бы, конечно. 

Наруто сел за стол и уставился на чашку кофе. 

— Вы точно уверены в том, что говорите, — проговорил он медленно, — но вы не можете быть уверены в остальных. 

— Никто не знает, кроме Хокаге, Саске и меня. И не узнает, пока ты сам не захочешь.

Наруто поднял на него глаза. 

— Вы серьёзно думаете, что меня никто не узнает?

Какаши смешался. 

— А если я дам тебе слово, что не никому не позволю причинить тебе вред? 

— Я и сам не позволю причинить себе вред, — фыркнул Наруто.

— В общем, я просто пришёл сказать, что мы уходим сегодня после полудня. И какое бы решение ты ни принял сейчас, я всё равно хочу, чтобы ты знал — в Конохе есть люди, которые будут тебя ждать. Подумай об этом, ладно? — попросил Какаши.

Он чувствовал себя уставшим и неповоротливым взрослым человеком, а Наруто был совсем ещё мальчишкой. 

— А я пока пойду собираться. 

— Дождитесь меня, — сказал Наруто, когда он подошёл к двери. — Я в любом случае приду вас проводить. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Какаши, выходя из дома. 

На приступке сидел Курама. Рядом с Курамой сидела пачка сигарет, на которую тот старался не смотреть. 

— И как разговор? — спросил Курама с усмешкой. 

Какаши промолчал. 

— Я только раз за всё мое время в Суне видел вас с сигаретой, — неожиданно понял он. — Но вы постоянно вертите пачку. 

— Я бросаю, — пояснил Курама. — Пока выходит не очень. 

— А почему? 

— Дурная людская привычка. Пора избавляться. 

Курама хмыкнул и поднял лицо к солнцу, зажмурившись. И в эту секунду они были так похожи с Наруто, как будто и впрямь были отцом и сыном. 

— Всё меняется, Какаши, — Курама повернулся к нему и улыбнулся. — Никто и ничто не стоит на месте. Тебе пора бы уже об этом знать. 

— Тогда пачку я заберу, — решил Какаши, поднял сигареты и положил их в карман. 

— Паршивец, — хмыкнул Курама ему вслед. 

Наруто обязательно придёт — так подумал Какаши, ускоряя шаг. Всё меняется, а он из тех, кто не любит стоять на месте особенно сильно. 

А может быть, когда-нибудь в Коноху вернется и Курама. Уже по доброй воле, как её шиноби. 

Может быть, когда-нибудь он будет её защищать. 

 

— Я его не держу, — просто сказал Гаара, когда Какаши вошёл в его кабинет и приготовился к тяжёлому разговору. 

— И у вас нет никаких возражений? 

— Меня защищают Шукаку и Курама. Если Наруто уйдёт — на безопасности деревни это никак не скажется. 

— А со всем остальным…

Гаара улыбнулся. 

— Даже на другом конце Страны Огня он не перестанет быть моим другом. 

Какаши кивнул с облегчением. 

— Мы уйдём сегодня после полудня. Я должен сказать вам спасибо — мы у вас в долгу. 

— Я тоже в некотором роде в долгу перед Конохой. Она подарила мне лучшего друга, — Гаара осторожно провёл ладонью по столешнице, — я никогда не смогу с ней расплатиться. 

Я не должен этого слышать, хотел сказать Какаши. Потом вспомнил Гаару в боксёрах и с веером карт в руках, вспомнил долгий рассказ Курамы.

Ничего нового Гаара не сказал — всего лишь признал то, что и раньше было очевидно. 

— Вы ничего нам не должны, — искренне сказал Какаши. 

— У вас осталась самая сложная задача. 

— Да, — кивнул Какаши. 

Самая сложная. 

О некоторых вещах Какаши не собирался говорить ни Саске, ни Хару.

Джирайя вернулся в Коноху месяц назад — он говорил, есть новая информация об Орочимару и Акацки, Какаши только и успел, что забрать свой личный подписанный экземпляр романа и удостоиться хлопка по плечу, а потом у них обоих не нашлось времени для новой встречи. 

Теперь он лежал в госпитале Конохи без сознания. 

Теперь Какаши об этом жалел. 

Солнце поднималось в зенит пронзительно медленно.

То, что Орочимару напал на Коноху именно сейчас — совпадение? Или целью действительно был Джирайя?

А если был, то почему Орочимару оставил его в живых? 

Какаши чистил оружие, собирал вещи, полдень для него наступал долго. 

Когда же, наконец, наступил, дверь в его спальню — уже почти бывшую — открыл не Саске, как он ждал, а Наруто. Без протектора, без жилета джонина, но с простым рюкзаком за спиной. 

— Так мы идем? — спросил он, улыбаясь. 

— Конечно, — кивнул Какаши. 

Конечно, они идут. 

* * *

 

Гаара проводил их до самых ворот, и ещё долго смотрел вслед, такой маленький на фоне мощных высоких стен, и в то же время такой значительный — средоточие силы этой деревни, её душа и сердце, правитель и защитник.

Без Наруто Суна не пропадёт, но там определённо станет чуть менее шумно, чуть более пусто, подумал Какаши. Может быть, это ненадолго; может быть, Наруто не останется в Конохе и вернётся, и Суне его всегда примут с распростёртыми объятиями. В конце концов, здесь остаётся Курама. В Конохе же никто пока не знает, кто такой Наруто, и сам Наруто тоже не знает там никого, кроме Какаши и команды номер семь, отношения с которой так и не сложились. Это будет долгий, долгий путь домой — если, конечно, такой человек, как Наруто, сможет жить на два дома.

Темп Какаши задал высокий, возражать никто не стал, и к вечеру этого дня, после ужина на скорую руку, Наруто сразу увалился спать, лишив Какаши повода развести его на очередной разговор. Хару тоже спал — или делал вид, что спал, Какаши чувствовал его настороженность и внимательный взгляд по другую сторону костра. 

Саске сел рядом, сна — ни в одном глазу.

— Расскажи, что случилось, — попросил он.

«Я хочу знать» — этого он не сказал, гордость не позволила, и Какаши решил её пощадить — впрочем, сказать он всё равно мог немногое.

— Я не знаю подробностей, — коротко сказал Какаши.

Саске вскинул взгляд, будто хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал и отвернулся к костру.

— Есть раненые, есть потери. Сандайме не хочет, чтобы Коноха оставалась беззащитной, — закончил Какаши. 

— И я нужен там, — кивнул Саске, глядя в костер. — Коноха нуждается в своем шарингане.

— В двух своих шаринганах, пожалуй, — хмыкнул Какаши, немного уязвлённый. Саске что-то пробормотал себе под нос.

— Надо выспаться, — наконец сказал он и встал. — Разбуди меня, когда будет моя смена.

Какаши проводил его тревожным взглядом.

 

Наутро все же рвануло — впрочем, с неожиданной стороны. На полуденном привале, когда Какаши раздумывал, срезать ли по холмистому бездорожью или двигаться дальше по тропе, петляющей между деревьями, Хару наконец решил предпринять попытку пойти с Наруто на контакт — физический.

Наруто увернулся от летящего кулака с легкостью и без особого удивления, отскочил на пару шагов и показательно сунул руки в карманы. Хару зашипел кошкой и кинулся на него, и по ещё мокрой от ночного дождя траве покатился клубок из рук и ног.

— Это что ещё такое? — громко возмутился Какаши, но ожидаемого действия это не возымело. Саске тронул его за плечо.

— Пусть разберутся, — сказал он, хмуро глядя на сцепившихся. — Быстрее выяснят отношения, быстрее двинемся дальше.

Ему явно не терпелось домой, гораздо сильнее, чем до ночного разговора.

Какаши сдался, отступил на шаг и принялся следить за происходящим. Хару, на какое-то время оказавшийся сверху, что-то заорал Наруто прямо в лицо, и клубок покатился снова. Больше Хару сверху не оказывался.

Снова в путь они двинулись четверть часа спустя, и ходу действительно прибавили, не сговариваясь. Наруто двигался как ни в чём не бывало — с таким видом, будто такие выходки входили в его тренировочную норму. Хару плелся в хвосте, исцарапанный, с синяком на скуле, и мрачно отнекивался на любые попытки разговора. Какаши решил, что это к лучшему. Он не был в этом уверен — сейчас он ни в чём не был уверен, только в том, что нужно вернуться поскорее, а остальное подождёт.

— Ты сразу к Хокаге, — сказал Какаши Наруто, когда впереди выросли до боли знакомые каменные стены — кажется, он успел по ним соскучиться.

Наруто кивнул.

— Куда идти?

— Я провожу, — вызвался Саске.

Хару проводил их долгим взглядом.

— Я домой, — буркнул он и тоже сбежал, и Какаши порадовался, что не пришлось спроваживать насильно.

Ему нужно было срочно кое с кем увидеться.

 

* * *

 

Какаши торопился как мог, и всё равно не получилось прийти к Джирайе сразу — у ворот госпиталя на него налетела взволнованная Сакура, Какаши накрыло ворохом новостей, и с ними что-то нужно было делать. 

До палаты с Джирайей Какаши добрался только ближе к вечеру. 

— Как вы тут? — спросил он, неловко садясь на стул для посетителей. Коротко кивнул девочке-медику, отпуская её из палаты.

Джирайя, конечно, молчал. Какаши никогда не видел его таким бесцветным, как сейчас — лицо вылиняло, губы посерели, и даже роскошная грива потускнела. 

— Как-то не вовремя получилось у вас с возвращением в Коноху, — вздохнул Какаши и придвинулся ближе. 

На тумбочке возле кровати стояли цветы, тарелка с очищенными яблоками и книга в розовой обложке — последняя из серии, та самая, которую у Какаши так и не получилось дочитать месяц назад. 

Он взял её в руку, открыл на первой странице — там неопрятным, беглым почерком Джирайя писал посвящения.

— Я пишу, потому что верю — любовь делает людей лучше, — прочитал Какаши вслух. В самом низу страницы ему подмигивала наглая рожица. 

Какаши закрыл книгу и положил её на место. 

Джирайя выглядел умиротворённым — он давно не отдыхал вот так, с комфортом, в белой аккуратной палате, с тонкими-звонкими девочками в роли медработников. Он вообще давно не отдыхал. 

Интересно, подумал Какаши, как бы всё сложилось, останься Наруто в Конохе? 

Остался бы Джирайя здесь, в Конохе? Или напротив, никогда больше сюда не вернулся бы, только чтобы не видеть, не чувствовать вины за смерть Минато?

В реальности он приезжал не особенно часто — раз или два в год, брал с собой Какаши на горячие источники, тренировал, иногда доверял читать черновики романов. Джирайя писал эротику — Джирайя писал любовь, она дышала со страниц его книг, иногда горькая, иногда пряная, иногда солнечно-счастливая. 

Какаши читал книги о любви, и у ничего не получалось с настоящими людьми, может быть, потому что ему стоило бы меньше читать, а может, потому что все любимые им люди давно погибли. 

 

* * *

 

…маска оказалась плотной и душной. 

— Неудобно, — прогудел Какаши. Минато глянул на него строгими глазами и тут же спрятал улыбку в твёрдых уголках губ. 

— Сам решил, — ответил он наставительно и поправил ткань. — Нужно было брать что-нибудь полегче. 

— Не надо полегче, — Какаши помотал головой, — так нормально. 

Минато протянул к нему руку и тут же отдёрнул, когда Какаши потёр нос — под маской всё немедленно принялось колоться и чесаться. 

— Хорошо, что не надо, — сказал Минато. 

Руку он сунул в карман. 

В отцовском доме после его смерти Какаши не нравилось — там стало плотно, душно, как будто весь дом накрыло тканью, и под ней Какаши задыхался, но это был теперь его дом, он не собирался из него бежать. 

— Справишься? — серьёзно спросил Минато, после того как медики перестали бегать вокруг Какаши и оттирать кровь с его лица. 

Тот серьёзно кивнул и собирался справляться. 

Маска была ему необходима, в деревне люди поглядывали на него с любопытным сочувствием, белый ёжик волос не желал прятаться под повязки, отцовское лицо знал каждый, кто видел в лицо Хокаге, и если волосы никак не убрать, то с лицом другое дело. 

Хатаке Сакумо стоял за спиной Какаши и крепко держал его за плечо, даже после смерти не собираясь его отпускать. 

Здорово, что из всех возможных вариантов именно Минато стал сенсеем Какаши. Здорово, что он не лез особенно в его дела, не пытался заставить его ночевать в другой постели и не гладил его по голове. 

Здорово, что именно Минато, а не другой человек с глазами, полными любопытного сочувствия, широкими ладонями и длинным болтливым языком. 

Какаши точно знал, что ему нужно делать, и собирался со всем справиться один. 

 

Золотистое дерево росло у его дома, сколько он себя помнил — оно пахло весной, и сладостью, и одна из его веток змеилась мимо спальни Какаши, и ужасно удобно было по ночам лазать по крепкому стволу. 

Когда отец был жив, Какаши нравилось встречать там рассветы. 

Солнце краснело, далекое, круглое, небо из серого делалось багряным, и это казалось красивым. 

Отцу казалось тоже — по утрам он открыл окна своей спальни, когда бывал дома, конечно, и тогда они встречали рассветы вместе. Им не очень-то удавалось друг с другом разговаривать, отец не любил пустых бесед, но молчать, разглядывая красную полосу горизонта, Какаши нравилось. Отцу нравилось тоже. 

Название у золотистого дерева не имелось — когда-то Какаши спросил, как оно зовётся, но не сумел запомнить. Весной оно становилось нежно-зелёным и пушистым, а к лету темнело, наливаясь соками, и Какаши в его листве становился едва заметным. 

Осенью дерево красилось в золото. 

Осенью отец решил окрасить золото в красное. 

И после этого в их с Какаши доме вместо запаха весны начало пахнуть кровью. 

— Солёное, — сказал однажды Какаши в ответ на вопрос Минато. — Всё вокруг солёное. 

Дом пропитался запахом железа насквозь, и даже маска не помогала с этим справиться. 

Какаши перестал разглядывать солнце сквозь шелест листвы и перестал взбираться на светлому стволу ему навстречу.

Он вставал на рассвете каждое утро, по привычке, надевал форму, справлялся с застёжками, натягивал на лицо плотную маску и шёл на полигон, тренироваться. К девяти часам к его тренировкам присоединялся Минато. 

— Я буду помогать, — сказал он в первый раз, и протянул Какаши руку — не чтобы потрепать его по голове. 

Какаши глянул на широкую ладонь с недоумением и протянул свою в ответ. 

— Значит, договорились, — улыбнулся Минато. — С этого момента называй меня, пожалуйста, сенсей. 

И сжал пальцы Какаши. 

— Больно, сенсей, — признался тот вместо ответа. 

И Минато ему помогал. 

В девять утра солнце уже жарило, и в маске становилось душно и пыльно, и вместе с Минато — сенсеем — приходила Кушина-сан и приносила с собой котомку с едой и чего-нибудь холодного в бутылке. 

Кушина-сан вся была красная, как рассвет, с золотистой кожей и улыбкой сенсея, она была у них одна на двоих, а ещё у Кушины-сан ладони были узкие, и она не собиралась пожимать Какаши руки. Она его обнимала. 

— Ваша жена? — уточнил Какаши, когда сенсей с трудом оттащил его от Кушины-сан и её рамена в очередной раз. 

У того разгорелись щёки.

— Нет, — сказал он, руками делая что-то неловкое с кунаями. — Пока ещё нет. Но я надеюсь, когда-нибудь будет. 

— Не сидите там без дела! — рявкнула Кушина-сан, угрожающе размахивая раменом. 

Она размахивала, а Какаши всё реже стал бывать дома. Он привыкал к маске — первое время ткань на лице отвлекала, не давала сосредоточиться, особенно остро чувствовалась она, когда Какаши всё же возвращался по вечерам к себе. 

Он не мог проводить у сенсея дни и ночи, у него был и свой дом, укрытый золотистым деревом, и там дышать ему становилось тяжелее обычного.

Солёное железо проникало под кожу, проступая на ладонях холодным и мокрым. 

Спал Какаши неважно. 

Сенсей помогал, приходя по утрам к окнам его спальни и барабаня в закрытое окно, и тогда Какаши перестал закрывать его на щеколду. 

Джирайя-сан был средних лет мужчиной, здоровенным, с гривой мощных волос, он пожимал руку как сенсей, и улыбался как Кушина-сан, одна улыбка на троих, удивительно яркая. Какаши она нравилась, и Джирайя-сан ему понравился тоже. 

— Знакомься, — сказал сенсей. — Этот извращенец учил меня ниндзюцу. 

— Я учил тебя не только этому, — расхохотался Джирайя-сан и потрепал Какаши по макушке. — А ты с характером, да, малец? — спросил он, внимательно глядя Какаши в глаза.

— Отстаньте от ребёнка, — посоветовала Кушина-сан откуда-то из кухни, и оттуда пахло почему-то весной. 

— Значит, ты сын Сакумо? — продолжил Джирайя-сан, нависая над Какаши. 

— Да, он сын Хатаке Сакумо, а теперь, может быть. вы перестанете уже об этом говорить? — поинтересовался сенсей. 

— Бестолковый ты ещё, — снисходительно фыркнул Джирайя-сан и потрепал по макушке и его тоже. — Об этом нужно говорить. Его отец был удивительным человеком, а вся деревня рядом с ребенком деликатно об этом помалкивает. Ты знаешь, до чего так можно додуматься? 

— Ни до чего он не додумается, — нерешительно возразил сенсей, поглядывая на Какаши.

А Джирайя-сан убрал руку с волос Какаши и выпрямился, разом став куда больше, чем казался при встрече, и заполнив собой половину комнаты. 

— Твой отец — герой, — сказал он веско. — Запомни это крепко, раз и навсегда. Сейчас не поймёшь, поймёшь позже, главное — запомни. 

И снова улыбнулся. 

— А сейчас пойдём и поглядим что есть вкусного у чудесной хозяйки этого дома. Она, конечно, обожает рамен, но это не мешает ей восхитительно готовить сукияки, — подмигнул он и решительно направился на кухню. 

Какаши и сам не понял, как увязался следом за ним. 

Они были семьей, все трое. Минато-сенсей собирался стать однажды Хокаге, а пока носил с гордостью жилет джонина Конохи и разрабатывал блестящие новые техники. Кушина-сан собиралась стать Хокаге тоже, жилет джонина шёл ей куда больше, чем сенсею, и на миссиях она стягивала волосы в хвост, чтобы не мешались в бою. Она не очень-то хороша была в разработках новых техник, но сенсей говорил, что чакры у неё — прорва, и там, где не годилась отмычка, Кушина-сан становилась тараном. 

Джирайя-сан стал джонином давным-давно, и почти так же давно перестал им быть. Для этой деревни он умер — так говорил сенсей, и только иногда возвращался, чтобы передать информацию или вбить немного ума в молодое поколение.

Джирайя-сан был велик двадцать лет назад и всё ещё продолжал оставаться великим, и возраст его красил, и разворот плеч становился только шире. 

У них был на троих один дом — дом сенсея; одна улыбка — улыбка Кушины-сан; одна мечта — сделать для этой деревни что-нибудь, чтобы остаться в её памяти, остаться по-настоящему, и Какаши не заметил, как этот дом начал становиться и его домом тоже. 

Он успел привыкнуть к маске — она беспокоила его всё реже, и всё легче становилось дыхание под ней, всё забывается людьми, и Какаши начал забываться ими тоже. Хатаке Сакумо умер, но жизнь продолжалась дальше, она шла по улицам Конохи, размахивая цветистым платком с красными каплями крови, и была прекрасна, так прекрасна, что иногда от желания снова забраться по серым перед рассветом ветвям и встретить солнце как раньше, сквозь золотистую крону, сердце принималось грохотать ушах. 

Однажды Джирайя-сан пришёл с ним в его дом, толкнул решительно дверь, и Какаши почувствовал себя странно защищённым за его здоровенным плечом. 

А потом сквозь маску начал пробиваться привычный запах железа — солёный и резкий. 

— Как вам здесь? — спросил он с трудом. 

Джирайя-сан обернулся, вгляделся в него привычно внимательными глазами и потемнел лицом. 

— Дыши, парень, — сказал он почему-то, и Какаши почувствовал, как стенка прижимается к его спине и сползает куда-то в сторону. — Дыши, я сказал. 

Какаши дышал.

— Что не так? — спросил Джирайя-сан раздельно и резко. 

— Запах, — с трудом выговорил Какаши, открывая и закрывая рот, хлопая губами как бестолковая рыбина. 

Тогда Джирайя-сан сдёрнул с него маску. 

— Чувствуешь? — спросил он, пока Какаши бился со своим дыханием. — Нет здесь никакого запаха. Маску нужно снимать почаще. 

И Какаши почувствовал — в его доме, как и раньше, пахло молодой весной. Золотистое дерево расцвечивало стекло в рыжее, яркое, и ни единой капли крови на полу, и запаха не было тоже. 

— Чувствую, — кивнул он, сглатывая комок у горла. 

Джирайя-сан улыбнулся, потрепал его по макушке, и в этот раз Какаши не хотелось уклоняться. 

— Хорошее дело чувства, а? — подмигнул Джирайя-сан, поднялся на ноги — когда он только успел сесть на корточки рядом с Какаши? 

И распахнул ближайшее окно. Ветер внёс в комнату только озёрную сырость и близкую бурю. 

 

В семье Какаши было три человека. Отца он принял много позже, хоть и запомнил слова Джирайи-сана навсегда.

Кушина-сан учила его готовить сукияки, сенсей учил смотреть на ровесников как на равных, а Джирайя-сан ничему его не учил, он был рядом и крепко сжимал его плечо, когда дыхания под маской всё же переставало хватать. 

Какаши успел сродниться с ней за несколько лет, она стала ему второй кожей, впрочем, эту кожу не мешало иногда снимать и стирать. Стирать его тоже учил сенсей, в их доме на Кушине-сан была только готовка, с уборкой у неё не ладилось. 

Какаши тренировался — чаще необходимого, тренировался как проклятый, проводя на полигонах не меньше половины суток, Какаши питался раменом, потому что сукияки было в меню Кушины-сан и в самом деле редким гостем, Какаши стирал, убирал дом своего отца, а на рассвете взбирался по веткам и смотрел, как новый день освещает небо, и не было в его жизни времени лучше.

А потом, после смерти Обито, всё снова стало паршиво. 

После Рин, сенсея, Кушины-сан. 

— Держись, парень, — говорил Джирайя-сан, сжимая его плечо куда крепче обычного.

Какаши держался. 

Ему страшно было сказать:

— Вы последний. 

Какаши и не говорил. 

Никогда не говорил, а вот теперь, глядя на выбеленное лицо, на серые губы, на розовую обложку последней вышедшей книги, чувствовал, что ему снова, как в детстве, не хватает дыхания под плотной тканью маски.

Вместо этого он сказал:

— Держитесь, — и крепко сжал плечо Джирайи. 

Цунаде непросто было отыскать, и времени оставалось совсем мало, но именно это он собирался сделать.

 

* * *

 

— Как-то здесь не слишком гостеприимно, — сказал Наруто за спиной, с громким стуком скидывая сумку на пол. 

Саске включил свет и поморщился. Даже его комната в резиденции Казекаге выглядела более жилой. 

Наруто разулся и пошёл в глубину дома.

— Эй! — крикнул он из кухни. — А жрёшь ты из чего обычно? 

Саске подобрал сумки и понёс их в гостиную. 

Ему только сейчас пришло в голову, что можно было оплатить для Наруто номер в какой-нибудь гостинице, а не тащить его к себе домой. 

Момент, когда чакра Наруто исчезла из дома, Саске пропустил — ему нужно было справиться с раздражением, отыскать гостевой футон, найти комплект постельного белья, в конце концов, протереть пыль, этого месяц никто не делал. 

Когда он закончил со своей спальней и добрался до кухни, Наруто уже снова был на месте — возле холодильника, который набивал едой. 

На столе стояла пара одинаковых белых кружек, тарелки, пиалки и новая сковородка. 

— Что это? — опешил Саске. 

— Какое-то время я собираюсь здесь жить, — ровно ответил Наруто, заталкивая в уже забитую морозилку мясо. — Значит, я собираюсь здесь есть. Я люблю есть, Саске, думаю, ты уже успел заметить. И у тебя здесь валялись какие-то черепки.

— Это были нужные черепки, — ответил Саске, чувствуя, как начинает закипать от злости всё внутри.

— Поэтому я положил их в мойку. По-моему, на них начала расти плесень, — заметил Наруто. 

Саске подошёл к мойке. 

Черепки и впрямь были там — пыльные и мохнатые. 

Саске открыл воду и отвернулся. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы здесь появлялись лишние вещи, — признался он. 

Наруто посмотрел на него искоса, утрамбовывая капусту.

— Поэтому ничего лишнего я не взял, — он закрыл дверцу холодильника и повернулся к Саске полностью. — Вторая кружка лишней не бывает. Сковородка тоже. 

Не смей вторгаться в мое личное пространство, подумал Саске. 

Это всего лишь кружка, подумал Саске. 

К тому же она и в самом деле была ему нужна. 

— Будешь ужинать? — спросил Наруто. 

И Саске размяк. 

 

Он даже не понял, что его разбудило — секунду назад Саске спал, по обыкновению чутко, а потом открыл глаза и понял, что в доме он не один.

Ерунда, конечно же, он не один — в гостевой спальне за стенкой этаже сопел Наруто. Ничто не выдавало его присутствия, даже эта ужасная чакра, медленно пульсирующая в такт биению сердца, не давила так, как обычно — а может, Саске просто привык к ней за то время, пока жил в Суне.

Нет, что-то другое было не так. Другое… присутствие.

Саске соскользнул с кровати, стараясь не шуметь, и прокрался сперва к дверям, затем, оглядевшись — на первый этаж. Тихо, пусто, никого. За окном шумел ветер, половицы под ногами скрипели — старый дом, большой и старый, знакомый как свои пять пальцев. Может быть, проверить кухню? Или кто-то пробирается с чёрного хода?

И будто бы в ответ на эти мысли, дверь кухни приоткрылась — легко, будто бы от сквозняка, но Саске помнил наверняка, что окно там на ночь не открывал.

Смысла торчать посреди комнаты не было. Он хозяин этого дома, к нему пришли, и в зависимости от того, с чем пришли, он решит, что с этим делать. Он ли не справится?

Разозлившись на себя за малодушные мысли, Саске толкнул дверь кухни, хлопнул рукой по выключателю и сощурился от резкого после ночной темноты света.

— А вот и хозяин дома, — проговорил чей-то неприятный голос.

Их было четверо — рыжая девчонка и её спутник с удобством расположились за столом, парень с протектором неизвестной деревни сидел на подоконнике, свесив ноги наружу и полуобернувшись, а четвёртый шиноби, вдвое выше и втрое толще Саске, вдумчиво изучал содержимое холодильника.

Это почему-то возмутило больше всего.

— Чем обязан? — поинтересовался Саске, с трудом сдерживая ярость в голосе. Дотянуться до куная недолго, сложить печать — и то быстрее, защитить себя он сумеет. — Что вам здесь нужно?

— Ставь вопрос по-другому, Учиха, — всё тем же неприятным голосом проскрипел гость за столом; при более пристальном изучении у него обнаружилась вторая голова за спиной, которая тоже следила за Саске, и это нервировало. — Что нужно тебе от нас?

— Мне от вас ничего не нужно, — отчеканил Саске. — Будьте добры убраться из моей кухни.

— Заебись, — мрачно констатировала рыжая. — Сам выметайся, если приспичило. Мы по делу, знаешь ли, — и оглянулась на спутника. — Сакон, обрисуй.

Синие губы Сакона расплылись в кривой улыбке.

— Мы от Орочимару. Он прослышал, понимаешь, что у тебя такая история с братцем — ой, кто только не слышал! И проникся, так проникся, что решил сделать тебе предложение.

Толстяк у холодильника утробно захихикал и сунул в рот ломоть сыра.

— Руку предложить не есть возможным по ряду причин, — толстяк захихикал снова, но на него тут же прикрикнули. — Сердце одно, единственное, любимое, самому нужно. А вот сила… Уж этого добра у него завались, малыш, только попроси хорошенько, и будет тебе столько силы, что отпадут все прочие проблемы. Как у нас вот.

Саске скользнул беглым взглядом по гостям — никто из них не походил на человека, у которого в жизни отпали все проблемы; более того, впечатление было весьма угнетающим.

— Почему тогда он сам не пришёл? — поинтересовался Саске, через силу проглотив «малыша».

Рыжая высокомерно вздёрнула нос:

— Ещё будет Орочимару-сан ко всяким хаживать! Не дорос ещё, мелочь. Решай быстрее, холодно тут у тебя.

— Так закройте окно, — не удержался Саске. — С обратной стороны, желательно.

— Язык-то придержи, — набычилась девчонка. — Мы так-то по делу!

— Вы хотите предложить мне силу, — уточнил Саске. — Вы. Мне. Серьёзно?

— Мне кажется, нас в этом доме недооценивают, — прогудел с набитым ртом толстяк.

Сакон прицокнул языком, оценивающе разглядывая Саске.

— Пожалуй, мне тоже пока не совсем ясно, почему выбрали именно тебя — ну Учиха и Учиха, что с того? Мелкий ты какой-то. Мелкий и слабый.

— Пусть докажет, — снова вылезла девчонка. — Этот… шаринган пусть покажет! Может, он и не Учиха вовсе!

Саске скрипнул зубами. Этот цирк следовало прекращать.

— Убирайтесь из моего дома немедленно. Иначе…

— Иначе что? — Сакон поднял брови. — Слушаю тебя с интересом, малыш.

Заклинило его на этом «малыше», что ли, со злостью подумал Саске, а потом уже не думал — завертелось. Он отскочил назад, в проём двери, чтобы освободить себе больше места для маневра, и выхватил из-за пояса пару кунаев, но до цели они не долетели — парень с протектором сплюнул какой-то паутиной, в которой увязли и кунаи, и случайно оказавшийся под рукой сюрикен, и сам бы Саске в ней тоже увяз, если бы вовремя не отскочил ещё дальше, к противоположной стене. Четвёрка тоже перебралась в гостиную, перебрасываясь шуточками — кажется, они не воспринимали противника всерьёз.

Мелочиться с катоном Саске не стал, да и дом было жалко — деревянный, сухой, он бы не выдержал огненной атаки. Вместо этого моргнул, активируя шаринган — глаз тут же протестующе заныл — опустился на одно колено, сложил наскоро печати и стиснул руку в кулак.

— Чидори!

Не хотелось, чтобы на шум сбежалась вся Коноха, поэтому Саске решил — одним ударом. Одного мощного, качественного чидори хватит, чтобы разметать этих клоунов, а там пусть убираются, откуда пришли, и предложением своим подавятся — зачем Саске нужны слабаки?

Жаль, что нельзя воспользоваться Мангекё.

Техника возымела нужный эффект; четверка, с воплями и ругательствами, рассыпалась по стенке. Сопротивления они не прекратили — пришлось немного побегать по потолку, уворачиваясь от чёртовой паутины, и ударить ещё одним зарядом чидори, чтобы показать, кто здесь главный. Саске уже раздумывал, доставать ли катану, как Сакон, поднявшись на колени, злобно сверкнул глазами, оскалил зубы и сделал какой-то неуловимый жест — Саске не успел осознать, на автомате выставив защиту, но блок не потребовался.

На его глазах вся четвёрка видоизменилась — по бледной коже зазмеились отметины, сливаясь в рисунок, для каждого свой, покрывая всю поверхность тела.

— Проклятая печать, — прошипел Сакон и облизнулся. — Смотри и запоминай. Возможно, это будет твоим последним воспоминанием в этой жизни.

Саске запомнил его выражение лица, и ничего более — наступил будто бы провал, не в памяти даже, а в сознании, и следующий вдох он сделал, чувствуя только боль во всем теле и шершавую половицу под щекой.

Сакон, глядя на него сверху вниз, пнул носком сапога под рёбра.

— Мы вернёмся за ответом завтра. В это же время, за пределами деревни, с южной её стороны. Точное место найдёшь сам, я дам знать. И подумай хорошенько, малыш. Орочимару-сан не каждому решает сделать такое предложение. Если он тебя присмотрел, значит, увидел потенциал, а потенциал надо развивать, иначе смысл в нём какой? Сечёшь?

Исчезли они так же стремительно и тихо, как появились, только створка окна осталась гулять на сквозняке, да холодильник гудел, возмущаясь на незакрытую дверцу. Саске поморщился, поднимаясь по стенке на ноги. В голове гудело, как в том же холодильнике, во рту было солоно, ныл прикушенный язык, а перед глазами стояла печать — проклятая печать, назвал её Сакон, но не всё ли равно, как называется сила, если она творит такое?

Стоило бы, наверное, предупредить деревню о ночных гостях, вдруг они решат перед уходом повеселиться, но откуда-то в голове засела уверенность, что — нет. Они пришли к нему, только к нему, и вернутся завтра… завтра.

До завтра он что-нибудь придумает.

С этой мыслью Саске сполз обратно по стенке и окончательно отрубился.

 

Проснулся он от запаха крепкого свежесваренного кофе.

Кружка стояла на тумбочке у кровати, большая, белая, незнакомая — хотя нет же, это Наруто вчера притащил посуды, конечно, это он…

Вчера столько всего произошло, внезапно вспомнил Саске.

Кофе притягивал взгляд, густой, чёрный, ароматный. Саске сглотнул и жадно потянулся за кружкой — и тут же получил по рукам.

— Эй!

— Не «эйкай», — Наруто, возникший рядом словно из другого измерения, отвёл его руку в сторону и принялся составлять с пластикового подноса на тумбочку тарелки с не опознаваемой на вид, но вкусно пахнущей едой. — Это мой кофе. А это твоё молоко, — он кивнул на вторую кружку. — И таблетка. Сильно головой стукнулся?

Саске потёр переносицу, пытаясь сориентироваться.

— Споткнулся, — пробормотал он, — шёл из ванной, и…

— Я спросил, сильно ли голова болит, — оборвал его Наруто, нахмурившись. — Я знаю, как ты споткнулся. О целых четыре ступеньки.

Саске фыркнул, как мог независимо.

— Ты что, не спал ночью?

— Заснёшь тут, — отозвался Наруто, забирая свой кофе. — Не дом, а проходной двор. Чудные дела у вас творятся в деревне, Саске.

— Они пришли из какой-то деревни, — Саске наморщил лоб, вспоминая, — как же её? Чёрт, не могу вспомнить. Могу разве что нарисовать.

Наруто пожал плечами, прихлёбывая кофе.

— Откуда бы они ни пришли, ясно же, что не к добру.

Саске отвёл глаза.

Как много слышал Наруто этой ночью?

— Не вздумай делать херни, — сказал Наруто, и Саске поднял глаза, решив, что ослышался — но нет, не ослышался. Наруто смотрел на него спокойно и внимательно, зажав кружку между коленями.

— Ты и сам это знаешь, ты умный. И ещё упрямый, как осёл, и если ты уже всё решил, то, конечно, нет смысла что-то говорить, но я скажу всё равно — не вздумай.

— Не указывай мне, что делать, — буркнул Саске, больше на автомате.

— За силу всегда приходится платить, — тихо сказал Наруто, чуть сгорбившись. — Тебе никто не скажет настоящей цены, придётся узнать самому, может быть, слишком поздно. Я не считаю, что твоя месть — достаточный для такой сделки повод, уж прости. И к тому же, сила у тебя есть, Саске. Я видел, как ты сражаешься. У тебя уже есть всё, что тебе нужно.

Саске помолчал, переваривая.

— Не всё, — наконец сказал он с усилием — не хотелось признавать такие вещи перед Наруто. — Но я над этим работаю.

Наруто поднял глаза и улыбнулся краем губ — со внезапным озорством.

— Однажды я обязательно проверю это на практике.

Саске только хмыкнул.

— Ешь, — Наруто словно только что вспомнил о том, что притащил с первого этажа. — Это вкусно, честное слово, не смотри на него так. Можешь зажмуриться, если поможет. И таблетка вот, не забудь. Я буду внизу.

И пропал, оставив Саске наедине с мыслью о том, как так получилось, что, потеряв сознание на полу в гостиной, он проснулся в собственной кровати.

 

Из дома Саске сбежал, как только подействовала таблетка. Встречаться с Наруто ему было неловко, эта неловкость злила и раздражала, как и собственная беспомощность после вчерашних событий. Очень хотелось что-нибудь развалить, желательно нежилое и не особенно ценное, и чтобы рядом никого не оказалось, чтобы можно было спокойно подумать ещё раз, всё ли правильно ли он делает — или, наоборот, не делает.

В поисках такого замечательного места Саске добрел аж до больничных кварталов, где и наткнулся на Какаши, непривычно сумрачного и отстраненного. Он не стал спрашивать, навещал ли тот кого-то — такие вещи заметны невооруженным взглядом.

— Джирайя, — ответил Какаши на этот невысказанный вопрос и отвернулся.

— Всё очень плохо? — рискнул спросить Саске.

— Никогда не думал, что с ним может случиться подобное, — Какаши вздохнул и рассеянно взъерошил себе волосы. — Есть люди, Саске, которые кажутся тебе неуязвимыми, а когда оказывается, что это не так, мир уже не остаётся прежним. Там… сделали всё, что могли, но этого всё ещё недостаточно.

Какое-то время они шли рядом, думая каждый о своём.

— Завтра я ухожу из деревни, — неожиданно сказал Какаши. 

Саске открыл рот и закрыл, не нашедшись с комментарием.

— Есть одна гениальная женщина-медик. Думаю, если она узнает, что дело касается Джирайи, она согласится помочь. 

Саске кивнул. 

Про вчерашний ночной визит он говорить не стал — момент казался неподходящим, да и, в общем, Саске не очень хотелось распространяться о «предложении» Орочимару. Какаши бы принялся его отговаривать, убеждать, что-то доказывать — по-хорошему, Какаши бы костьми лёг, чтобы не выпустить Саске из деревни следующей ночью.

Саске даже сам для себя не мог толком решить, идти или не идти, что уж было говорить об окружающих.

Под вечер Наруто потребовал прогулку по деревне.

— Покажи мне тут всё, — сказал он, сидя на подоконнике в кухне и болтая ногами — точь-в-точь как тот шиноби, и воспоминание неприятно резануло.

— Ты просто хочешь держать меня в поле зрения, верно? — уточнил Саске. — Чтобы я не натворил глупостей.

Наруто помотал головой.

— Я уже сказал тебе всё, что думаю по этому поводу, зачем повторяться? У тебя и своя голова на плечах есть. А я правда хочу познакомиться с Конохой поближе. У вас тут раменные есть?

— Есть, — вздохнул Саске. — В этом квартале целых две, и одна как раз работает допоздна.

Наруто просиял.

— Тогда с неё и начнем, — объявил он. — А пока будем идти, расскажи мне про четырёх ваших Хокаге? Тех, которые на скале…

 

И Саске рассказал, пока они шли, потом они ели горячий рамен с кусочками свинины, потом Наруто попросил вторую порцию, и Саске решил не уступать, потом валялись на крыше чьего-то дома, с набитыми животами и полусонные, и Саске рассказывал дальше, всё, что знал, что помнил ещё с обучения в Академии, и Наруто слушал так, как никто никогда не слушал историю Конохи — жадно, ловя крупицы информации, переспрашивая и уточняя.

Потом была неведомо откуда извлечённая бутылка саке, две пиалки, и Наруто подмигнул так, что стало ясно — этот везде достанет то, что будет ему нужно. 

А потом Саске почувствовал, что пьян. 

Всё это время он думал, что не нравится Наруто, опасался силы, которая дремала в его крови, и только сейчас окончательно понял — зря. 

Наруто не собирался делать ничего дурного, а ещё Саске ему всё же нравится, иначе он не стал бы тратить с ним своё время, и валяться на крыше, и пить саке. 

И просить не делать херни тоже не стал бы. 

— А ты хороший, — серьёзно заявил Саске, глядя Наруто в глаза. 

— Ты только сейчас это понял? — ответил тот с таким же серьёзным взглядом, и он, должно быть, тоже был пьян. 

Саске кивнул и лёг обратно на спину. 

— Мне везёт на хороших людей, — подумал он вслух.

— Если тебе так уж нужна сила, я могу помочь, — тихо произнёс Наруто. 

— Нужна, — признал Саске. — Но я не хочу её от других. Мне кажется сейчас, есть вещи, которые я должен сделать сам, без чужой помощи. Значит, Орочимару мне не нужен, — довольно заключил он. 

— И это правильно, — кивнул Наруто. — И за это надо выпить. 

Саске не думал, что так уж надо, но согласился. В конце концов, ему пятнадцать. Другого возраста для глупостей у него может и не быть. 

 

Рассвет застало их там же, на крыше. 

Саске почувствовал, что у него трещит голова, а Наруто уже сидел рядом и тряс головой, как собака. 

— Ничего не чувствую, — сказал он тихо.

— Что случилось? — поморщился Саске. 

— Не знаю, — произнёс Наруто, — но точно ничего хорошего. 

Саске попытался вскочить на ноги — голова закружилась, его повело, но через секунду всё снова пришло в норму. 

— Южная сторона? — спросил он.

— Да. 

— Чёрт, — рявкнул Саске. 

Они так хорошо сидели вчера на крыше, что он успел забыть на несколько часов о четвёрке Орочимару. 

— Пойдём, — напряжённо позвал он. 

Наруто ответил таким же собранным взглядом, мотнул головой ещё раз, как будто пытался стряхнуть с себя туман, и мягко спрыгнул с крыши. 

До ворот деревни они добирались молча — небо розовело на востоке, утренняя прохлада пробирала до костей, но Саске не отпускало предчувствие беды, поэтому он гнал вперёд как мог быстро. Наруто не отставал. 

— Куда дальше? 

— Сказал же, не знаю, — огрызнулся Наруто. 

Саске глянул на него зло и сосредоточился, пытаясь уловить отголоски чакры. 

— Нам восточнее, — отрывисто сказал Наруто через минуту и первым повернул в нужную сторону. 

Его всё ещё вело, но теперь шаг выходил куда ровнее, и Саске, кажется, тоже начал улавливать знакомое присутствие. 

— Чувствуешь?

Саске кивнул. Они ускорились. 

Через пару минут ошибиться стало уже невозможно.

— Чёрт, — сдавленно сказал Саске. 

— Спокойно, он пока ещё жив, — отрывисто бросил Наруто. 

И он был жив. 

Хару лежал на животе. Спину разворотило, на шее из просвета выглядывали розоватые позвонки, правая нога оказалась сломана в двух местах, если не в трёх, Саске не мог разглядеть, картинка расплывалась у него перед глазами. 

Но Хару был жив. 

— Должно быть слышал ваш вчерашний разговор, — хмуро сказал Наруто, протягивая к нему руки.

— Уйди! — проорал Саске, с трудом соображая, что он делает. Помнил только, что нельзя переносить людей с такими травмами. 

— Если ему не помочь, он истечёт кровью до прибытия медиков. Не делай глупостей, — отмахнулся Наруто. 

— У него же сломан позвоночник, — захолодел Саске. 

Наруто посмотрел на него без выражения и снова протянул к Хару ладонь, впрочем, не касаясь кожи. 

— Я только остановлю кровотечение, хотя бы немного, — тихо проговорил он. Его ладонь засветилась мягким зелёным светом. — Из сенсоров получаются неплохие медики. Я не сделаю хуже. 

Саске судорожно кивнул. 

Красная полоса на спине Хару не становилась меньше, но кровь и впрямь стала течь из просвета медленнее. 

— Вот так, — проговорил Наруто. — Давай, Саске, зови кого-нибудь, я долго так не просижу. 

И Саске сложил печати. 

 

— Пока жив, — сказала Сакура парой часов спустя. 

Саске всё это время сидел под дверью палаты. В мыслях была пустота, ничего, кроме страха потерять ещё одного близкого человека. 

Саске и не думал, что этот страх так в нем силён. 

На несколько часов он успел полностью забыть о мести Итачи, о родителях, помнил только — если Хару не выживет, это будет его вина, и с этой виной ему придется жить. 

У Сакуры под глазами залегли синяки, и улыбка казалась вымученной.

Саске этого не видел, он слышал только — жив, и мог выдохнуть с облегчением. 

— Хорошо.

— Какие шансы? — неожиданно вмешался Наруто. 

Сакура посмотрела на него с недоумением, но всё же пожала плечами и ответила:

— Сложно сказать. Есть не так много медиков, которые могут поставить человека на ноги после таких повреждений. И ни одного из них нет в Конохе. Я не знаю, сможет ли он очнуться, и тем более ходить. 

— С этим можно что-нибудь сделать? — спросил Саске и устало потёр глаза. Теперь, когда ему сказали, что особой опасности нет, на него разом навалились и прошлая длинная ночь, и ранний подъём.

— Можно, — услышал он голос Какаши и обернулся. — Помнишь, я говорил что ухожу сегодня? 

 

Ощущение было такое, будто со вчерашнего разговора прошли не сутки, а как минимум неделя, но Саске помнил. 

— Цунаде — женщина-медик, которую я хочу отыскать. И может поставить на ноги кого угодно, — слабо улыбнулся Какаши. — Хокаге дал нам разрешение. Даже оформил это как миссию. 

— То есть вы оба собираетесь отсюда уходить и бросить меня здесь одного? — приподнял брови Наруто.

— Извини, — попросил Какаши. — Кажется, показать тебе Коноху прямо сейчас у меня не получится. 

— А Хокаге не боится нового нападения? — прямо спросил Саске. 

— Орочимару хорошо потрепали в этот раз. Так быстро он не оправится. 

— А что с Хару? 

— Ничего, — вмешался Наруто. — Я не чувствую чакры его нападавших.

— На самом деле, я хотел попросить тебя о ещё одной услуге, — Какаши сел на ближайшую кушетку и скрестил руки в замок. 

— Я слушаю. 

— Мне нужно найти Цунаде — и, по слухам, она сейчас находится в стране Огня. Твоя помощь будет очень кстати. 

Наруто подошёл к нему и сел рядом. 

— Пришёл из Суны в Коноху, чтобы уйти из неё через пару дней, — заметил он философски. 

— Ты против? — прямо спросил Какаши. 

— Шутите? — с улыбкой спросил Наруто. — Конечно, я за. 

И Саске почувствовал, что можно выдохнуть. 

 

 

Перед уходом он пришёл навестить Хару — тот, конечно, и понятия не имел, что его навещают, но Саске надеялся, они наверстают потом.

Хару лежал на животе, укрытый простынёй, и даже будь он в сознании, не смог бы увидеть Саске, поэтому Саске взял его за руку — горячую от лихорадки, все усилия медиков не смогли ее толком сбить.

— Ты станешь сильнее, — пробормотал Саске, сжимая руку крепче. — Ты встанешь на ноги, станешь сильнее, и однажды надерёшь мне задницу, обязательно. И тогда, может быть, Сакура переключит своё внимание на тебя, и вы, ребята, будете счастливы. А я погуляю на вашей свадьбе.

Хару молчал, видимо, обдумывая перспективу. Его можно было понять.

— Всё ещё будет, — сказал ему Саске и вышел не оглядываясь.

 

С крыши Коноха казалась иной — шире, спокойнее. Окна в домах горели успокаивающим тёплым светом.

— Кто-то тоже не спит, — сказал Наруто.

— Многие не спят, — качнул головой Какаши. — Многие боятся того, что будет завтра, или переживают за своих близких, или просто забыли выключить свет на кухне, когда лезли туда за ночными бутербродами.

— Тут не угадаешь, верно, — согласился Наруто.

Финик примостился на его плече, тихий, сонный. Какаши вспомнил ту ночь, когда он летал — небо тогда горело, одновременно завораживая и напоминая о дне рождения Наруто, самом первом.

— Вы задолжали мне экскурсию, — сказал Наруто. — Я не забуду.

Небо над ними горело тысячью звёзд.

 

Они вышли из деревни на рассвете следующего дня. 

Наруто зевал, подтягивая свой рюкзак, на нём всё ещё не было ни жилета, ни протектора, и ему это странным образом шло. 

— Как-то странно это, — выразил свои ощущения Какаши, глядя, как поднимается над лесом красное солнце. За прошедший месяц слишком много всего случилось, и теперь он ощущал себя так, будто сошёл с давно проторенной дороги и двигался на ощупь, по едва заметной тропинке. 

— Да, — согласился Саске, глядя на дорогу. 

— А у меня такое ощущение, как будто всё возвращается на свои места, — сказал вдруг Наруто и подтянул рюкзак ещё раз. — Рассказывайте, как там выглядит ваша Цунаде?

На его шее болталась из стороны в сторону оранжевая спираль.


End file.
